Memories of a Child
by JennMel
Summary: Three members of SG1 are given a 'gift'. But the repercussions of this have an effect on everyone, and once the past secrets are uncovered, SG1's future is in question. Finally complete.
1. A Gift

Author Notes: Hi! This is my first Stargate story, but it's been knocking around in my head for some time now. I know this premise of a story has been done a few times already. However, I think mine is going to be different in that it will focus more on the aftermath, so don't give up on me! Oh, and for the record, SG-1 will be a close, five man team, even though this never happened; it just suits my purposes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zilch. Except this fictional story. Any likeness to any other story, person or character is completely coincidental.

Memories of a Child

Chapter 1: A Gift

"Okay sir, I've collected all the samples I'm going to need." Called Major Cater, rising to her feet and brushing the dirt off herself.

"Finally! Alright Carter, me and Teal'c will pack up base camp while you go and drag Geek 1 and Geek 2 away from their rocks, I've radioed them three times already."

Smiling, Sam packed her samples away securely and headed towards the temple that Daniel and Jonas had been studying for the last two days. The planet, P31-X23, was utterly deserted, so it had been a relatively quite mission. In fact, apart from a small incident involving a racoon-like creature (secretly named 'Bob' by Teal'c) and Colonel O'Neill's dinner, nothing exciting had happened in the slightest; all the more reason for O'Neill to want to high-tail it through the Stargate to get back to The Simpsons.

After a five or so minute walk, Sam made it to the temple entrance. Calling her team mates names as she went, Sam proceeded into the antechamber and onwards until she found the hall that Daniel and Jonas were working on. "Hey guys, the Colonel says we're heading back to the gate. Guys!" Sighing, Sam walked over to the closer of the two, Jonas, and cuffed him lightly around the head.

"Hey! That hurt! Oh, hi Sam, didn't hear you come in."

"I bet you didn't. Oi! Daniel!" To her surprise, he actually responded, although he didn't look up.

"Tell Jack I'm almost done translating, just a few more hours."

"Sorry Daniel, I've got orders to return with you both. _Now_."

"But Sam!" Jonas had joined in the protests now, "This language is completely unique! We haven't found it anywhere else; it really needs some more study."

"Look, take it up with the Colonel when we get back, I'm just following orders. Anyway, between you, you've made over 24 hours of footage! You've got that to study."

Grudgingly, the two archaeologists began to pack up their things, grumbling under their breath about how watching it on a computer wasn't the same, or how she wouldn't be saying that if she hadn't finished with her precious samples. Sam waited patiently, fiddling every so often with her gun. Not that she thought that they were in any danger, it just passed the time.

Finally, Jonas and Daniel had finished and the three friends began heading towards the doorway.

_Leaving so soon? _

The three whipped around as one, Sam with her P-90 and the other two with their handguns. The room was empty. Jonas swallowed nervously, and said, "I'm gonna guess you both heard that too?"

Sam scanned the room warily, "I think we should get back to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c."

Nodding, they hurriedly began backing away.

_Please, don't leave on my account; I have been waiting to talk to the three of you alone since you arrived. _ The heavy, think stone door slammed downwards, locking them in.

"We don't mean any offence by being here." Daniel spoke up, "We are sorry to have upset you, but we're going now."

A man suddenly appeared in front of them. He was about seven foot, completely bald, and wearing wispy white robes. His eyes were black, unblinking; the pupils filling the whole of the eye and to be stared upon by them was wholly disconcerting, "Upset?" His voice was pleasant enough, crisp and light, "Of course not! I just wanted to talk to you alone, away from the other two. Although, it would be a lot more agreeable to talk if I did not have weapons being pointed at me, don't you think?" Instantly, every weapon, knife and radio disappeared, leaving only the two packs, which now resided by the door.

"Hey! You can't do that! I-"

"Sam! Please!" She was cut short by Daniel, who didn't take his eyes off the stranger.

The stranger, however, seemed unperturbed, "I will not harm any of you, I give you my word Samantha. My name is Aquiell."

"How do you know my name?" Sam had never, of course, been referred to by her full name by any of her team mates for quite a while.

"My people are telepathic, among other things."

"That's why we could hear you. You were in our heads!" Jonas looked decidedly unsettled by this thought.

"I am sorry for the intrusion."

"Look. Why _did_ you want to talk to us alone?" Sam was getting bored now.

"Ah, I was wondering when one of you would ask that. I am here to give you a gift; a most wonderful gift."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. No offence, but we don't make a habit of taking gifts from aliens that lock us in rooms."

"_Sam!_" Daniel hissed, "Now is not the time to piss off our host."

"Unfortunately, Samantha, my gift to you is compulsory."

"What is it?" Jonas asked, curious as always.

"The gift of memories; of youth. You see, when I say that I am a telepath, I do not mean that I only see and hear what is on the surface of your mind. No, I see what even you do not; I believe you call it repressed memories, memories that your subconscious has hidden from you. Which is why I had to speak with you alone, unlike your team mates, who deal with their past openly, you have hidden yours away."

"Sorry, but I know what's in my past. So, thanks for the offer, but we'll be off now." Sam stalked over to the door and folded her arms.

"Perhaps _you_ have rebuilt a new memory, Samantha, over your past, as has Daniel, but perhaps you should look towards Jonas for an answer."

Sam and Daniel both turned, frowning, towards Jonas, who suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Jonas?" Daniel walked towards him.

Jonas reluctantly met Daniel's eyes, flinching involuntarily when he met the pools of crystal compassion. "I don't have many memories from when I was young, just a few glimpses." He whispered.

"Jonas? Why didn't you tell us?" Sam walked back over to her friends.

"It didn't really come up in general conversation."

Aquiell clapped his hands, making them all jump. "Well, now that we are agreed, let us begin. I've always been partial to the number twelve, and in this case it fits perfectly, don't you think?"

"Wait! What? We haven't agreed anything! And how can you be partial to a _number_?" Daniel turned away from Jonas to face Aquiell.

"Quite easily. So, my gift to you shall last for twelve hours, no more or less. You shall return to twelve." The alien gave them a businesslike smile. "Shall we start with you Samantha? Then Daniel, and then Jonas – I can only do you one at a time you see."

Sam leapt at Aquiell, but her feet were suddenly stuck. Looking down, she saw some strange, metallic wires and tubes had snaked up her legs to her knees. The same thing happened almost immediately to her arms. Turning to look behind her, she found that the same thing had happened to the others; Daniel was about two metres away from her, apparently having tried to get to her, Jonas was behind him, another metre away.

"Unfortunately," Aquiell sighed, "All gifts come at a price. For one thing, for the next twelve hours you will have no memory of anyone or anything up to the date, shall we say, 28th August, of your twelfth?"

Aquiell turned away from them and walked to the opposite wall, where a panel appeared. As he pressed some buttons, he spoke, "I must also regretfully inform you that there is a great degree of pain involved in this process."

"Why can't you just tell us what you want us to remember?" Daniel yelled, all diplomatic thoughts long gone.

"Unfortunately, your memories are so complex; you must remember them through re-experience. Incidentally, after you have gone home, my planet will be unreachable from your Stargate."

Aquiell pressed a few more buttons. Suddenly, a high pitched squealing filled the room, making their hairs stand on end and setting their teeth on edge. A tingling began at Sam's fingertips, spreading throughout her whole body. Then her whole body seared, it felt as if every muscle in her body had cramped. The last thing she remembered was her screaming blending into a hideous cacophony with her friends' yells and pleas.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had long since packed up camp and were waiting patiently for their team mates' return; at least, Teal'c was waiting patiently. Finally, O'Neill gave up throwing stones into the tree that had once been Bob's home, and shouldered his pack, "Alright, I think Carter needs reinforcements. We've got an hour before we're due, but we'll need that to get back to the gate."

As they came in view of the temple, a strange thing happened that made Jack's stomach turn. In front of their eyes, what looked like a sliver lightning rod rose from the roof of the temple. The tip began to glow golden, as if it was collecting the sun. "_Shit!_" Jack cursed, "What's Daniel touched this time!"

The two men sprinted full pelt into the temple, not stopping until they reached the door. It seemed that the walls were humming to each other. They both tried their radios, but to no avail. Jack pressed his ear against the door; a faint screaming met his ears. "_Dammit!_ Carter! Daniel! Jonas! Teal'c, blast the door!"

Standing back, Teal'c hefted his staff weapon and shot three consecutive blasts into the door. All it did was leave three charred, smoking smudges behind.

Just as Jack was about to break out the C4, the humming stopped, and the door slowly slid upwards. Lying in the middle of the room, were three, deadly still, bundles of green clothing.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So? What do you think? I crave your opinions! Please, please, please review!


	2. Upon Awakening

Author Notes: Thanks to Sci Fi Fan Gillian, gater62, Stef, LJQ, sammie77, beej96, KatieMichelleBell and janissima for the kind reviews – they keep me going!

Chapter 2: Upon Awakening

"Offworld Activation! SG-1 are due back, sir," informed a technician, as General Hammond strode into the room. "We're receiving their IDC."

"Open the Iris"

As the Iris scraped open, two figures came through. Frowning, General Hammond went immediately to the Gateroom. "Colonel, Teal'c, where is the rest of your team?"

"They're right here sir." For the first time, Hammond noticed what it was that the two members of SG-1 were carrying; three small, sleeping children, two in Teal'c's arms, one in Jack's.

"What the…?" Pulling himself together, thinking that he had seen stranger things happen with his flagship team, Hammond commanded, "Get a medical team down here!"

"Already here sir." Doctor Fraiser had entered the room with gurneys and a team; apparently, someone had contacted her upon seeing the team arrive. Immediately, the three small forms of SG-1 were loaded and whisked away. Before Jack could even open his mouth, General Hammond had dismissed them to follow.

* * *

Jack was tapping out a rhythm on his plastic chair. It had been an hour since they had come through the gate, one and a half hours since they had found them. Hammond had debriefed them quickly, so now Jack was sitting in the corner of the infirmary, with a full view of all three beds. Teal'c was standing guard by the door; both had been cleared by a nurse in their post-op examination. As Doctor Fraiser came in, both left their posts to hear what she had to say. The Doctor sighed, "For all intents and purposes, they are three moderately healthy, eleven to twelve year old children. It seems that they have been altered back to how they were when they were younger, even Daniel and Sam's hair has grown inches. There is also no sign of a protein marker in Sam"

"What do you mean, _moderately_ healthy?" Jack immediately jumped in.

"Daniel is completely fine, more than fine actually, he is incredibly fit for someone so young, and his eyesight will likely be better when he wakes up. However, Sam has some strange cuts on her hands and feet that I can't explain. I've patched them up, and luckily, there is no sign of infection. As for Jonas, I would say he is slightly malnourished and small for a twelve year old. His left foot also has scar tissue consistent with a burn that his adult self doesn't have. This leads me to believe that they have been sent back to a specific time in their past."

"So will they remember us?"

"We won't know until they wake up, but right now, I tending to guess no."

"Is there any estimate as to when they will wake up Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.

"Sorry Teal'c." Janet smiled wanly, nodded to Colonel O'Neill, and returned to her office.

* * *

Quarter of an hour later, Jack was jerked out of his brooding by a stirring next to him; Sam. "Teal'c! Get Fraiser, she's waking up!"

At his call, Sam's eyes snapped open wide. As if in reflex action, she had pulled her IV out and was crouched on her haunches above the covers, her long blonde hair falling over narrowed blue eyes that never left Jack. This was not the reaction anyone had expected, especially not for a twelve year old girl waking up in a strange enclosed hospital room. As a result, Janet and Teal'c remained frozen in the doorway, and Jack remained seated. As no one was making any move to talk, Sam decided to take the initiative, "What drug have you pumped in me this time?" She hissed.

Jack reacted first. He rose and carefully approached the coiled child. Consciously keeping his voice low and gentle, he spoke, "No one's pumping you with any drugs Car-, uh, Samantha. We're not going to hurt you."

Sam let out a bark of laughter that sounded disturbingly like a wolf, "How many times have I heard that?" Suddenly, she leapt at Jack, landing a fairly well aimed, though weak, kick in his abdomen. It was the shock of the attack, more that the attack itself, that made Jack double over as Sam sprang away and towards the door. Unfortunately for her, she was scooped up by Teal'c before she could make it.

Kicked and screaming, literally, Sam was carried over to Janet, who hurriedly prepared a light sedative. "Let go of me, you NID bastard!"

Janet injected the drug, and she was soon asleep. Jack was the first to speak, "Why does she think we're NID? Hell, how does she know about the NID?"

Janet shook her head, "I honestly don't know Colonel. I think we can safely say that she has no memories of us, which leads me to think that she knew the NID when she was twelve."

"Did they even exist then?"

"I don't know, but I have to go and inform General Hammond of the developments. Please contact me when they wake up."

As she returned to her office, Jack turned to Teal'c, "Nice catch by the way. Hope the other two don't react like that, or we're gonna have one hell of a party on our hands."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

* * *

Unfortunately, this was not to be. Jack was talking with General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser in her office, while Teal'c was watching over his friends, when Daniel woke up. Groggily, the little Daniel sat up and looked around the room. Teal'c was about to call for the Doctor, when Daniel's yell did it for him, "JAFFA!"

The three heard the call, and hurried into the infirmary. Daniel was out of bed, backing into a corner. As he did so, he was yelling in a stream of unintelligible words that, by Teal'c's raised eyebrow, were not altogether polite.

"Daniel!" Jack tried to get him to shut up, "Teal'c, perhaps you should leave."

Teal'c bowed his head, "I do not wish to cause Daniel Jackson distress." He left the room.

Daniel calmed down considerably, though he still didn't move. Janet ventured forwards, "We're not going to hurt you Daniel, you're just here until you get…better."

"Why should I believe _you_? You make friends with a _Jaffa_!" Daniel spat the last word out with contempt. His accent was strange; although mainly American, there was a slight lilt to it that indicated another culture.

"How do you know about snakeheads?" Jack stepped forwards; now Teal'c was gone, Daniel seemed a lot more co-operative than Sam had been.

"The Goa'uld ruled Ancient Egypt, how do you think I know about them?"

"So does that mean you remember us?"

"I've never met you before, I have known about the false gods since I was born." Then without warning, Daniel nimbly leapt clean over his bed, grabbed a very sharp looking implement from a tray, and held it like a dagger at them.

"Damn. Teal'c! We're gonna need your help again! Doc…"

"I've got a sedative ready."

After a small, and surprisingly hard struggle, Teal'c and Jack had apprehended Daniel, who was now sleeping soundly again. Both had acquired various scratches and cuts in the tussle, which were seen to by a nurse.

Jack slumped down in a chair, "If Jonas does that, I'm retiring.

"Indeed O'Neill. Daniel Jackson is a good fighter. He reminded me much of my son, Rya'c."

Janet came in, followed by some orderlies wheeling gurneys. "We're taking Sam and Daniel to an isolation room. That way they'll be comfortable, and with any luck, watching them talking to each other might give us some clues; we'll be able to monitor them more easily."

"What about Jonas?"

"Well, we're going to wait until he wakes up first. This is going to be the strangest for him; Langara is more technologically backward than Earth"

As the other two were wheeled away, Jack settled down in his chair; Janet had assured him that Daniel and Sam wouldn't wake for while yet.

"I am returning to my office Colonel; please inform me when Mr Quinn wakes up." General Hammond left the room, Jack barely acknowledged him

* * *

Jonas woke up soon after Daniel, but it took them a while to realise he was awake. He lay there, stock-still and not saying a word; he just watched Jack with lifeless green eyes, nothing like his adult self.

Jack only noticed the child when he glanced up for a second. His eyebrows raised, he spoke softly, "Hey. How're ya feeling?" Jonas continued to stare.

"Colonel?" Janet and Teal'c had come over.

"He's awake. Not talking though." Jonas' eyes widened at the sight of Teal'c, Jack noticed, "Don't worry, that's just Teal'c, he looks big, but wouldn't hurt a fly, well, maybe the odd snake or two."

Jack reached out to touch Jonas' arm, only to have it jerked from his reach. "We are not going to hurt you Jonas Quinn." Teal'c rumbled.

Finally, in a barely audible voice, Jonas spoke, "I don't mean to be rude sir, but who are you, and where am I?"

"I'm Jack, that's the Doc, but you can call her Janet. Don't call me sir, it sounds weird coming from a kid."

"Sorry."

Jack frowned; he'd never known Jonas to be so quiet, even when he had first met him, "Don't apologise. Oh, and you're here because you were…sick," he followed Janet's earlier story, "so you'll be staying with us for a while."

Jonas nodded. Janet smiled, "Jonas, I just want you to stay here for a minute while I talk to these two, okay?"

Out of earshot, Jack was the first to speak, "Well, at least he hasn't attacked any of us yet, not that he'd be able to do much damage; he's so small."

"What do you intend to do Doctor Fraiser?"

"Well, I think we'll put him in with the other two, he might be able to calm them down."

"Or he could get attacked."

"That's unlikely Colonel."

"Yeah, well."

"Teal'c, as you seem to worry him slightly, perhaps it would be better if you go and inform General Hammond of everything. Colonel, why don't you help me?"

After some persuading, Jack and Janet had managed to get Jonas to the doorway; it seemed he was not a people person, and did not like crowds or tall people with guns – though no one could really blame him. After yet more coaxing, Jack had got Jonas out of the door by holding his hand, and letting him half-hide behind him. It turned out, Jonas wasn't too keen on Janet either; he kept giving her nervous, sideways glances.

"Alright Jonas, here we are." Janet said briskly, "Colonel, I'll be in the observation room, just let him go in by himself, the others woke up a few minutes ago."

Janet walked back round the corner, Jonas visibly relaxed. "Okay kiddo, play nice." Jack got the orderly to open the door to the isolation room.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Review! You know you want to! Please?


	3. Conspiracy Theories

Author Notes: Please don't complain about how my facts are wrong, especially concerning Daniel – that's kind of the point and I'm doing it on purpose, so don't hurt me! Thanks to all reviewers, especially Stargate girl 13 (Jonas' secret won't be dealt with for a while yet), SGCFan4ever, Darla P, Raylenth and LJQ for their chapter 2 reviews.

Chapter 3: Conspiracy Theories

"Ugh."

Sam reached for her head and blearily opened her eyes. She was in a stark white room, with three pallet beds, one of which was occupied by a sleeping boy about her age. Both of them were wearing white hospital clothes, with no shoes. She noticed that there were plasters and bandages over her hands and feet, covering the evidence of one of her previous escape attempts. Glancing behind her, Sam noticed that a mirror covered the whole wall. She smirked, despite her situation, "Subtle."

Sam hopped off the bed and went over to the boy, ignoring the small stabbing pains in her feet. She shook him slightly. Before she could register what was happening, the boy's hand was at her throat in a vice like grip. As soon as he saw who it was, however, he released it, "Sorry, I thought you were the Jaffa that attacked me earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Coughing slightly and rubbing her windpipe, Sam hopped up beside him and leant against the wall, "Don't worry, I probably would've done the same thing. I'm Samantha, but call me Sam; less of a mouthful in a hurry. What's a Jaffa?"

"I'm Daniel, and you do _not_ want to know," he settled against the adjoining wall so they could talk, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, an NID base, different room though. I suppose you're new then?"

Daniel nodded. It was clear that he didn't know what an 'NID' was, but then, he hadn't answered her question about a Jaffa.

There was a chinking at the door; drawing their attention and making them both tense. The door opened to reveal a small boy glancing nervously at them, before being apparently shoved into the room; the door banged behind him, making them all jump.

He looked petrified, so Sam hopped off the bed, "Hi, I'm Sam, this is Daniel. I guess we're all in the same boat," both boys gave her strange looks. She shrugged, "My Dad says it a lot. So, what's your name?"

"Jonas." He still looked scared, but had relaxed slightly at Sam's friendly mannerisms. He followed her over to Daniel's pallet and sat between them.

"Sam," Daniel frowned, "You've obviously been here a while, where are we?"

"I told you, NID-"

"No," Daniel interrupted her, "I mean, what country?"

"Dunno, I always presumed America, that's where they caught me. Why do you ask?"

Before Daniel could answer, Jonas piped up, "Where's America?" Both children looked at him as if he was insane.

Sam recovered first, "I guess you don't do Geography. It's a continent in the um…Pacific? Or Atlantic, I can never remember which is which."

Daniel smiled weakly. "If that's true, I'm a long way from home."

"Really? You sound American."

"My parents were, I was born and raised in Egypt, mostly. Though we'd occasionally travel to other countries."

"Huh. Wondered about the accent, it does sound a bit different. I don't think I even have a passport. Jonas, where are you from?"

"Lan- um, I mean, Kelowna."

* * *

Jack, Janet and Teal'c were watching them when Jonas slipped up. Jack frowned, "He was going to say Langara. I thought they only recently changed their name to that?"

"They did O'Neill. I believe the ambassadors said it was from an ancient dialect common to all three countries."

Janet looked at Jonas, "If that's true, then how did Jonas know it?"

"Maybe he remembers and isn't telling us?"

"I don't think so Colonel."

"Well isn't this fun!" Jack concluded sarcastically, "Three of my team mates are twelve year old kids, with no apparent memories of anything, and yet one thinks we're NID, one thinks we're snakeheads, and the other is having some difficulties with his planet's timeline. Oy."

Janet chose to ignore him, Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Isn't someone gonna notice we're missing?" Daniel was starting to get annoying with their situation.

"My Dad's in the Air Force, but he hasn't been in contact for over a year; dunno what he's doing. My brother Mark got caught with me, so did Mum. I don't even know if they're still alive. That just leaves you two."

Daniel sighed and leaned his head back until it rested on the wall, "Both my parents were killed when I was eight. I've been living with their best friend, Amin, in Egypt since then. But if I'm in a different country, I don't know how anyone's gonna find us. I know they'll try though. How about you, Jonas?"

Jonas ducked his head. "My whole family is dead. My guardian might come looking, but I don't think she knows where America is either."

"Kelowna definitely sounds like a weird country. I guess we're on our own." Sam hopped off the pallet and began walking around the room, "Well, we know one thing. We're underground."

"How can you tell?"

Daniel shivered, "Trust me, we're underground."

"And no windows; not here or the sick room. Anyway, next question, who're we up against?"

Jonas shrugged. Daniel frowned, "Well, I thought it was Goa'uld – don't go there Sam – but now I think it must be these NID guys, with a few Jaffa at their disposal. Do you think NID can brainwash people?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," muttered Sam bitterly, "You keep saying 'don't ask', but we're gonna need to know as much as we can about the enemy."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, "You are the strangest girl I've ever met. I'm guessing your Dad isn't a simple soldier?"

"Nope, good pilot on his way to becoming a General."

Jonas shifted uncomfortably, "You make it sound like we're gonna fight them."

Sam glanced at Daniel. They had both recognised each other as being fighters when they saw each other, whereas Jonas was not. However, they were all in this together, "Gotta be prepared Jonas." Sam smiled.

In haste to change the subject, Daniel decided to explain about Jaffa, "Jaffa are a kind of foot soldier. Whole armies of them fight for a Goa'uld."

"Like a general?"

"No," Daniel was apparently struggling for words, "More like an Emperor, but with higher goals."

"How do you get higher than an Emperor?" Jonas asked.

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, I've seen one Jaffa so far."

"How do you know there's more then?"

"He was the First Prime of… I think it's a minor one, maybe Apophis or Imhotep. I only really know the really powerful ones' brand. Anyway, where there's a First Prime – he's like the right hand man - there are always others. Jaffa are incredibly strong, and very good warriors. They have two kinds of weapons, the main one is powerful, it's like a staff and lets off a shot like a small grenade. The other is hand held, and lets off an electrical charge. One shot is okay, but a second one and you're dead."

Jonas had gone slightly pale, Sam looked as if she was deciding whether to believe him or not. In the end, she decided to reserve judgement, "All we need to know about the NID is that they are a bunch of psychopaths with guns."

"Fun."

* * *

General Hammond had to say that, despite the situation, he was impressed. It hadn't been an hour and already they had banded together in a small unit, plotting the downfall of the supposed NID.

Jack smiled, "Gotta love Sam's description of the NID."

"Sam's?"

"Aw, come on General, you cannot call a kid by their last name, especially not one as cute as that."

Janet made a mental note to use that as ammo next time the Colonel got injured and refused treatment. However, she had to admit, that if you detached your mind from the adult versions, they all were very sweet.

"So, what do we think people?"

""It would appear that the children's past differs from what their adult selves have told us, General Hammond." Teal'c concluded.

"You mean what Daniel and Sam have told us. For all we know, Jonas' might be the same, we've just never asked." Janet frowned, "Sam's brother Mark might know something; she said he was taken by the NID too. So might General Carter, although she said he was away at the time."

"Daniel Jackson mentioned living with a man named Amin. And Jonas Quinn mentioned a guardian."

General Hammond nodded, "Unfortunately, that doesn't help us much. I don't want to contact Mr Carter unless very necessary, and the Tok'ra are not on the best terms with us at the moment, so that rules out Jacob for a while. As to this 'Amin', I'll have someone look into it, but it is a very common name in that part of the world. I have already contacted Langara, but as usual, they are too wrapped up in their disputes to help us."

Jack folded his arms, "That's all well and good sir, but how do we reverse this? Shouldn't we be looking into that?"

"I understand your concern Colonel, but we have tried contacting P31-X23, but the gate doesn't make contact. I think we can say that you were not alone on that planet Colonel. I have sent a team to try and contact the Asgard, but I'm not expecting a reply. Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Actually sir, I would rather stay here." Jack slouched pointedly in his chair.

"If that is okay with Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet nodded, "I have to return to the infirmary, SG-2 came back, I have to check on them. Colonel? Observing only."

She and General Hammond left the room. Teal'c turned to Jack, "O'Neill, I am going to meditate on this problem."

"Alright T, call you if anything happens."

Jack returned to his vigil. Unbeknownst to any of them, during their conversation, the three mini members of the SGC had been huddled, whispering in a corner, forming an escape plan.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Still sticking with me? I'd really like to know what you thought! Please review! Next chapter, things get fun! Oh, just in case, I think if you come from America, you call plasters, band-aids?


	4. The Escape

Author Notes: Hi everyone! I'm glad you like my story so far! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I apologise in advance for the slight cliché hideout in this story, but it was required. Don't worry, I have the decency to look guilty.

Chapter 4: The Escape

Jonas was sat curled on a pallet, watching his two new friends. He had to admit his life had taken an extremely strange turn all of a sudden, but it was better than being at home. He shivered involuntarily at that thought, and then he heard something. He ducked his head so no one would see his mouth move - he didn't understand how people could see through a mirror, but Sam insisted they could. He muttered just loud enough for Daniel, who was sitting next to him, to hear, "Someone's coming, they're gonna come in."

Daniel didn't question him; Jonas had explained earlier how his hearing was far better than most people, although he didn't explain how. Sam noticed Daniel get up and place himself casually next to the doorway. Sam sighed dramatically, rose to her feet and started jumping from one foot to the other in a kind of made-up game on the pallet in front of the mirror. This was to distract anyone watching from the door.

The door opened, revealing three orderlies, two with food, and one with a tranquillizer gun. Daniel leapt into action. He deftly disarmed the first one with a well aimed kick, and knocked him out. He then proceeded to systematically attack, and quite badly hurt, the other two. With surprising speed, Sam leapt off the bed and dragged Jonas with her out of the room after Daniel.

* * *

Jack stared. He was the only one in the room when it happened. One minute he had been wondering what the heck Sam was doing, the next, three orderlies were on the floor and three children were out the door. Snapping out of it, Jack leapt to his feet and pressed the alarm. He then informed the base that three children were running wild. After having done that, he ran after them.

* * *

Sam and Daniel ran after Jonas, who was a surprisingly fast runner; they presumed it must be his build. Sam was having trouble with her feet and Daniel had to hold her hand to stop her sliding everywhere and banging her head. Luckily, with Jonas' hearing, they had avoided people so far. Ahead of them, he skidded to a halt. "Jonas! Keep running!" Daniel hissed as they reached him.

"No. Help me with this will you?" It was an access shaft. Together, the three of them managed to yank it open. Diving inside, they shut is as quietly as they could and held their breath.

Heavy booted feet could be heard thudding by, but no one opened the hatch. "Come on," whispered Sam, "There are cameras all over this place; someone will work out what we've done sooner or later."

Daniel nodded, though neither could see him in the dark, "Can you climb Sam?" He indicated to the ladder they were all dangling off of.

"I think so. Up or down?"

"Up." Said Daniel immediately.

Jonas corrected him, "No, down."

"_Down?_"

"Like Sam said, they'll know where we've gone soon enough. They know we know we're underground. Logically, they'll concentrate their search on the upper levels."

"Jonas is right."

"Okay, Sam, I'm below you, so I won't let you fall. Jonas, can you start climbing?"

Again, with surprising speed, Jonas began to descend. Sam slipped off a rung a few times, but kept her grip. After a while, Daniel heard Jonas' voice below him, "Daniel, Sam, there's a shaft that goes off from here, I think it's for ventilation."

Immediately, Sam pleaded, "Can we rest? My hands have started bleeding again."

The three slid into the shaft, Jonas first, then Sam, then Daniel; it would make it easier when they set off again. The shaft was very narrow. In fact, only Jonas could sit in it comfortably, the other two had to contort themselves. "I'm going to check down this thing and see if I can see anyone."

"Be careful."

"And quiet!"

Sliding along on his stomach to make the least noise, Jonas made his way. After a few minutes, he reached a grill. Peeking through, he saw an array of lockers and staffs. Immediately, he began to feel nervous. He knew there were no people, but he also knew this was an armoury. Up until this point, he had decided not to pass judgement on these people like his friends had; he had liked Jack. Now he had no choice – no nice person had weapons in that quantity.

"Jonas? Is that you?" He had made his way back to the other two.

"What did you find?"

"Weapons," whispered Jonas in a shaky voice, "I think it's an armoury."

"We should go and check it out," Daniel responded, "We might need to defend ourselves."

Jonas couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous. Sam nodded, "I know you don't want to Jonas, but these people are dangerous."

No more discussion was made, and they both followed Jonas.

* * *

"No one's seen them so far, sir."

"Thank you major." Jack dismissed him.

General Hammond, Janet, Teal'c and Jack turned back to the tape. It was of Daniel taking out the orderlies. "I still don't get how he did it. I mean, adult Daniel couldn't do that." Jack sighed exasperated.

"Indeed, it is a technique not unlike that used by Jaffa."

"What, so you're saying Daniel was trained? _How? _And why can't he do it any more?"

Before anyone could answer, a technician rushed into the room, "Sirs, ma'am, we've found some footage from the security tapes."

"About time!" Colonel O'Neill raged.

After watching the tape, Jack was grudgingly impressed with mini Jonas. "Wonderful, they're in the shafts!" He said sarcastically.

General Hammond turned to a man behind him, "Airman, instruct that all access and maintenance shafts are to be checked, focusing on the upper levels."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jonas dropped soundlessly into the armoury, followed by Sam, and then Daniel; there were no cameras at the far end where they were. "Okay Daniel, you seem to be the expert, what do we want?" Sam whispered.

Daniel skulked around the lockers until he found what he was looking for. "These," he held up three zats, "Remember what I said? One shot stuns, two shots you're dead, a third shot to get rid of the body."

For the first time, Sam's resolve wavered. "Um, Daniel? Have you ever killed someone before?"

"Yes." The answer was blunt and cold. Jonas slid slightly behind Sam.

Swallowing, Sam kept her eyes on Daniel's hard ones, "Well, I haven't, and however much I hate these guys, I don't want to start habit of it, so I think we'll only be needing the first shot."

Daniel's gaze softened when he saw his friends fearful ones, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I guess I've been around death a lot. I forget others haven't," He smiled weakly, "I envy you. Alright, stuns only." He handed them their zats.

Daniel then went over to another locker, and came back with three torches. "They attach these to their bigger guns; at least we'll have light now."

Hurriedly, the three made it back into the shaft. Daniel easily helped Jonas up, and then between them, they got Sam up. Finally, Daniel was pulled up by the other two. It didn't take long to replace the grill and get to the shaft again, "This time we go up, Jonas," Sam whispered behind him.

Jonas was about to comply, when he heard something and froze. He turned to face the other two, "We've been discovered, I can hear people above us."

Daniel groaned, "Okay, go down."

Nimbly attaching himself to the ladder, Jonas began his descent again. "Monkey." Sam muttered as she struggled to get her legs out of the duct.

"What's a monkey?"

Sam stared as Jonas' curious face illuminated by torchlight, "Never mind, but you still are."

Jonas shrugged and continued downwards. They paused every so often to catch their breath, but apart from that, they didn't stop. After travelling in silence for a long time, Sam whispered, "Is it just me, or is it getting colder?"

"It's not just you, I guess it's because we're so far underground." Daniel seemed unsettled by this.

Jonas didn't agree, "But why wouldn't they heat the lower levels? People still work down here."

"Told you," muttered Sam, "Psychopaths."

"I don't think that's it somehow. I live in a pretty big building and they heat all of it, even the really low bunkers."

"_Bunkers?_ What king of a country _is_ Kelowna?"

"Not one you want to visit," answered Jonas miserably, "I think I know why it's so cold though. The only part of my building that isn't heated is the storage level. It's always freezing, but because no one lives there, it doesn't matter."

"So we're at a storage level?"

"I guess."

"That means there will be less people, and cameras," Sam smiled, "Jonas, next ventilation shaft you see, get off."

"'Kay."

It didn't take long to reach one. Jonas slid through it again, followed by Sam, then Daniel, who he heard curse in a strange language upon touching the cold metal. When they reached a grill, Jonas gasped, "This is like a warehouse!" He slid along so the others could see.

Many strange crates and objects filled the room; lots of things to hide behind. After assessing where the cameras were, Daniel dropped onto a crate and helped Sam and Jonas to follow. Quickly, they stole between some particularly large boxes and entered a maze. Now they were too small to be picked up by any cameras. Padding along in their bare feet, they picked their way past an array of objects.

"Ow!" Sam muttered, a while later, "I got a splinter from one of these damn crates in my hand again. I wish-" She stopped mid-sentence, shocked into silence.

"Sam! Come on!" Daniel, followed by Jonas, came up to her to see why she had stopped. He too froze. Jonas, however, couldn't understand what was wrong.

Both of Jonas' friends were staring at the offending crate. On it was stamped in black stencil letters:

_Crate A45KG_

_FRAGILE_

_Property of Area 51_

Under it was a slip of paper, signed, saying that it was on loan to the SGC for translating.

Sam backed away, "What kind of people are the NID?"

Daniel had recovered, however, and roughly grabbed the other two by the arm, pulling them further into the maze. It was not until Jonas complained that he was hurting him that they stopped. Slumping down, the three terrified children huddled together in the semi-darkness, at a loss of what to do.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So? Come on! Tell me! I wanna know. Please review!


	5. Looking into the Flames

Author Notes: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and let me know what you think!

Chapter 5: Looking into the Flames

Jack kicked the doorframe. Janet sighed as she walked in, "If you break your toes, Colonel, I won't be able to clear you for any more search teams."

Jack grumbled a bit and sat down at the briefing table. It had been five hours since this hell had started, and right now, he just wanted to know his three kids were safe; so far, the access shafts had turned up empty.

General Hammond indicated for Doctor Fraiser to begin, "We've got back the results from the blood tests. The reason it's taken so long is that I've been re-running them on Colonel O'Neill's request. I'm sorry, sir, but their blood came back normal; there is nothing abnormal about these children. This," she sighed, "means that I am at a complete loss as to how to turn them back."

Jack groaned and banged his head on the table.

* * *

A little distance from three sleeping children, in a storage room of a secret military base, a small click sounded, but to no one's ears. Then another and, following in quick succession, many began to sound. If anyone had been watching a crate marked _A45KG_, they would have noticed small amounts of barely visible blood sink into the wood. If they had continued watch after this point, they would have noticed that a low buzz had started up from the depths of the crate. They would also have noticed that the small piece of paper attached to the crate was blackening and curling with heat, and that the crate was beginning to smoke.

* * *

Jonas stirred. It took only a second before he realised what had woken him. Sitting bolt upright, a faint smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Turning to his sleeping friends, he shook them violently, screaming, "Daniel! Sam! Wake up! I can smell smoke!"

Sam and Daniel stared at him; neither had heard him make so much noise before. Sam tried to calm him down, "Jonas? If there was smoke, the fire system would've kicked in."

Jonas was beyond reason. He yanked them to their feet and began to drag them back the way they had come, Daniel barely had time to grab two zats and a torch. "Jonas! Stop it!" Then they smelt it. Almost as soon as they did, water began raining down on them from the ceiling's fire sprinklers.

"Shit!" The three of them were soaked through in a second. Daniel pulled them both down another 'passageway', "The fire should be out by now, but people are gonna come down here!"

Daniel was wrong. Even with the now sodden wood, the immense heat had sparked a roaring fire. Luckily for them, however, they had made it back to their open grill. All thoughts of cameras forgotten, Daniel helped Sam onto the crate so that she could get back into the shaft. He was about to help Jonas up, when he found he wasn't behind him; he was backing away, eyes wide with terror. Daniel turned to where Jonas was looking, and uttered a curse in Coptic. A roaring fire had taken hold, despite the water. It raged through the maze of crates.

Daniel was only broken from his trace when Sam screamed, "Jonas! Come back!"

Turning just in time to see Jonas bolting, Daniel leapt up onto the crate with Sam, handing her a zat and torch, "Listen, I'm gonna get Jonas. You need to get up the shaft before the smoke gets you. Climb as fast as you can. Wait for us in the ventilation duct off the armoury, unless the smoke gets there too. Keep your zat close."

"No! I wanna help!"

"_Sam! _Go already! And whatever you do, stay safe and don't get caught!" He gave her a leg up, and jumped off the crate. He ran full speed after Jonas, even though his mind was screaming not to; Jonas' terror and smoke-induced confusion had driven him into the flames.

* * *

An alarm sounded in the base, shortly followed by a fire warning over the comms. "Dammit! This is just what we need." Colonel O'Neill sighed as a fire team ran by to prepare.

An Airman ran up to him, "Colonel, you're wanted in the control room by General Hammond! He said it was urgent."

"Oh, fine then."

Before he could ask what was wrong when he entered the control room, Hammond practically dragged him over to the security screens. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Rewind the tape," Hammond instructed.

"What the…" Colonel O'Neill was looking at a storage room in black and white. Three figures were running in the tape, "Why are they running?"

"Because, Jack, that is the storage room that is on fire."

Jack continued to watch with a sick feeling in his stomach, as Sam disappeared into a duct, and Daniel shot after a disappearing Jonas, then the camera shorted out. General Hammond sighed, "The footage ends there, we believe the fire affected it."

"General-"

"Collect Teal'c and join the fire team. We'll have a medical team standing by."

Jack didn't need telling twice. He shot out of the room, and he and Teal'c had joined the team in under a minute. Kitting up quickly, it wasn't long before the team was down in the storage room.

Smoke filled Jack's senses as the doors of the elevator opened. Checking his breathing mask was in place, he scanned the room. The smoke made things almost impossible.

The team made their way in. Teal'c and Jack tried to look for the two children, while the others got to work on the fire. When things were starting to look dreadful, Teal'c called, "There O'Neill!"

A small dark shape darted through the smoke, but Jack could tell who it was. He ran as fast as he could in his heavy boots, and easily caught up with weakened child. He caught him around the middle; it was Daniel.

* * *

Daniel was crawling and scrambling through the flames and smoke, weakly calling to Jonas as he went. He hated fire, it always killed so many in the desert, but why had Jonas reacted the way he did? Coughing, he suddenly felt something grab him and lift him off his feet; it must be the NID, of course they would want to put out the fire. His zat skidded away unnoticed in the struggle. Regardless of who had him, he had to make them understand, "No! Let me go! I have to find Jonas!" Tears streaked his smoke smudged face as they didn't listen to him and dragged him away. A gas mask was pressed harshly over his face and he knew no more.

* * *

Jack carried Daniel over to the elevator where Teal'c waited with an oxygen mask. Gently placing it over Daniel's nose and mouth, Jack watched as Daniel relaxed; he had fainted. "I'm going back after Jonas - you go back up and take him to Fraiser!"

Running back towards the flames, Jack began scanning the room. Panic rose in his throat as he could find neither hide nor hair of the smaller child – what if he was dead? Someone would have some sick sense of irony if Jonas died, not from an action of the Goa'uld, but as a scared child with no knowledge of their twisted lifestyle. Then his comm. clicked in, "Colonel, this is Major Griff. We've found one of them. He's unconscious. Meet us over by the elevator; Coburn's team is getting this under control."

It didn't take long for him to reach Major Griff's team. One of them was holding a small blackened body, barely moving. They quickly fitted Jonas with a mask, and returned to the upper levels. They were shortly joined by Major Coburn's team – the fire had been stopped.

* * *

Sam was huddled in the shaft, next to the grill that overlooked the armoury. It must have been an hour since she saw Daniel running after Jonas, and still there was no sign. She had climbed so fast, her feet were raw, but luckily, a small draft blew downwards, keeping the rising smoke at bay. She sniffed, having been crying for a while now. A little while ago, she had convinced herself Jonas was dead – he was so small, how could he have survived? She had a small hope that Daniel had climbed to a lower shaft, but only a small one. Guilt rose in her chest and she curled up further. Then she hit the side if the duct hard, leaving a tiny dent in the metal, and a ringing in her ears.

She sighed and wiped her eyes – what was the use moping? Then she had a thought. If there was a fire, the NID would want it under control. They could have found her friends! Filled with a new hope, Sam awkwardly turned around in her confined space. If she could just find the right duct, she'd be able to see into the sick room. She groaned. That would prove near impossible – this one had been hard enough to find.

* * *

Jack wrung his hands, pacing frantically outside the infirmary. He hadn't changed or showered since he had brought them here, and looked a mess. Teal'c sat patiently nearby. Janet came out smiling, "They're going to be fine Colonel."

Jack collapsed into a chair next to Teal'c, "Are they awake?"

"Not yet, they had severe smoke inhalation, but were both very lucky not to receive any burns. We've cleaned them up, and they're resting now. I've talked to General Hammond, and he agrees with me, that we should keep them unconscious until they are well enough to return to the isolation room; it will prove less stressful for them."

"When will that be?"

"In an hour or so, we've cleared the smoke from their lungs and have them on oxygen. I would advise you two get cleaned up, they'll be here when you get back." Janet smiled and went back inside.

* * *

It had taken Sam an hour, but she had found it. She had almost cried out with relief when she saw the two peaceful forms of her friends, pale, but otherwise fine. She lay on one side, just watching them. Then her ears perked up at a noise – someone was coming up the duct! No, she corrected herself, she was being paranoid; after all, she could barely fit herself.

She heard it again, the small thudding of the metal bending and bouncing back. Someone was definitely coming from the direction of the access shaft. Turning quickly onto her stomach, she took one last look at her friends and slid as fast as she could, away from the oncomer – Daniel had told her to stay safe, so that's what she'd do. She grasped the zat tightly, and slithered away.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Review my wonderful people! Please! I really need your opinions and views!


	6. Crate A45KG

Author Notes: Thank you all so much, you are amazing! I love every review. I hope you like the way this fic's going.

Chapter 6: Crate A45KG

Sam scrabbled along the duct as fast as she could in a small space. She remembered Mark had talked about going potholing once, she decided that she would never do the same; crawling around confined tunnels was _not_ her favourite pastime. The thudding got louder, and she increased pace.

Sam's foot caught on a piece of jutting out metal. Gasping, she twisted around to see if it was bleeding, when a flash of silver caught her eye. Twisting further, so that she was on her back, propped up by her elbows, Sam tried to get a better look at her pursuer.

She screamed.

* * *

Janet was in her office when she heard it. A horrible, blood curdling scream that reverberated all around. She was not the only one who heard it either. The shafts and ducts echoed Sam's screams three levels up and down from the infirmary level. 

Jack and Teal'c were just returning to Daniel and Jonas when they heard it. Thinking it came from the two children in their beds, they ran the remainder of the distance. Seeing them unmoving, both glanced wildly around to find the source of the noise. They saw Janet rushing out of her office, "It's coming from the ventilation," She gasped out, "It's Sam!"

Yelling over the screaming, Jack covered his ears, "But why is she making so much noise?"

The screaming stopped, shortly followed by a crash outside. Rushing back into the corridor, the three were met with a very distraught twelve year old on the floor with a ventilation grill; she had apparently fallen out. Dropping the grill Sam began scrambling away, eyes wide with terror. In her fear, she attached herself to the nearest adult, Jack, and wouldn't let go, all thoughts of NID gone from her mind.

Jack looked down at Sam, who was shaking violently, then back up to the duct. As he watched, he saw with horror that something silver and auburn had dropped onto the floor. It was obviously mechanical, but it also had some parts that looked organic. The auburn parts of it were covered in strange symbols and runes. It crackled. "Oh boy."

Jack grabbed Sam, and pushed Teal'c and Janet back into the infirmary. "Doc, bolt the door."

Janet quickly complied, locking it securely. Jack felt Sam's arm leave him as she went over to her friends to try and wake them. Jack leapt into action, declaring a foothold situation and an immediate lockdown. A thud sounded at the door, "It would appear it is trying to come in O'Neill!" Teal'c thundered from his position by the door.

"Doc? Got any weapons?"

"Colonel, this is an infirmary, not an armoury!"

Sam shuffled warily over to Jack by the door, "Would this help?" She held out the zat.

"Nice to know you trust us now, but where on earth did you get a zat?"

Sam scowled at him, "I don't trust you, you're idiots, but I would prefer not to be killed by that thing and I can't shoot. Oh, and Daniel stole it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further, "T, you take the zat, doc, ya got anything for us to hit it with?"

Janet hurried away and returned with two metal bed poles. Taking strategic positions, they waited. The creature/thing did not disappoint. The door flew off its hinges in one clean blast. Teal'c let off a volley of shots from his zat, it slowed, Jack noticed the organic parts of it beginning to wither away. Before he could tell Teal'c this fact, something white, blackened with soot, shot past him and the thing, and was out of the door. It immediately scuttled after the small girl faster than Teal'c could shoot.

"What does the creature want with Samantha Carter?" Teal'c lowered his weapon.

"I don't know, but we've got to go after her." Leaving Doctor Fraiser to clean up the mess, they both ran after the predator and prey.

* * *

Sam bombed down the hallway, past security teams, all the while screeching, "The thing's right behind me! Move!" 

The situation confused many people into lowering their guns. This was a bad move, as the creature was easily upon them, zapping them with what looked suspiciously like a zat charge, but ten times more powerful; people were disintegrating on the spot. Bullets didn't even slow it down.

While the creature was occupied, Sam frantically looked for a place to hide. Skidding round a corner, she saw an access shaft was open from people looking for her earlier. Leaping inside and slamming it shut, she decided to climb down – at least that way she'd be able to see if it was following her.

It wasn't long before there was a creaking sound from above. Sam took the initiative and turned the wheel to open another access hatch. Scrambling out just in time, she was just missed by a shower of sparks, shortly followed by a crashing piece of metal; the remainder of the hatch above. Hurriedly locking the hatch in front of her, she ran full pelt down the corridor.

* * *

Jack stared at the dust that had once been people and the burnt out hatch. He was wondering what to do next, when a voice sounded, "_Attention all personnel. Intruder in the Gateroom_." 

Jack and Teal'c made it down to the control room in time to see a petrified Sam backing against a wall, being advanced upon by a decidedly bigger creature than before.

Jack frowned, "Who let them in? I thought the blast doors are down in a foothold."

"I did, Colonel," General Hammond looked worried, "That creature seems to have a taste for Samantha's blood, and she was backing against the door."

"Now what?" Jack frowned, and then, as strange as it was, he actually had a brainwave, "Begin dialling to a planet, I don't care which, just as long as there isn't a black hole on the other side. Hold on the last chevron."

"Colonel?" The technician looked confused as to whether he should comply or not.

"Do it already! And keep the iris open." He leaned towards the microphone, "Sam, listen to me. You see that big ring? I want you to run up the ramp, so that the ring is between us and you." Sam obeyed.

"Chevron seven is locked."

"Wait for it," The creature was advancing on Sam, up the ramp, "Sam don't move."

The creature crouched and- "Now!"

The Stargate engaged, and the puddle whooshed outwards, engulfing and destroying the creature in mid-leap. Sam fainted from exhaustion, and the sight of the strange blue liquid materialising in front of her.

* * *

"Teal'c! Will you stop looking at me like that! I am entitled to an idea once in a while." 

"I am very aware of it O'Neill, I was just under the impression that Major Carter was the technology 'geek', as you call her."

Janet stifled a snigger, while Jack sulked. They were all in the infirmary. Daniel and Jonas were being prepared to be moved into the isolation room again, with slightly more security than before. Sam was being treated for severe shock and exhaustion.

Jack sighed, serious again, "When is this nightmare gonna end?"

"I don't know Colonel. We still have no leads."

"So they could be stuck like this forever?"

Janet didn't answer.

* * *

Daniel awoke to soft crying. He opened his eyes to find that, once again, he was in the blinding white room. Jonas was nearby, huddled in a white blanket on the floor in a corner. "Jonas?" It was then that he realised Jonas wasn't actually awake. 

Sliding off the bed, Daniel shook Jonas awake. He was terrified at first, but soon calmed down, "Sorry I got us caught."

Daniel frowned, "Don't worry about it, Sam can get us out. Why did you react like that to the fire?"

Jonas shifted uncomfortably, wiping his eyes even as new tears formed. The revelation hit Daniel like a tonne of bricks. Sitting down beside him, allowing Jonas to lean against him, he whispered, "Your family died in a fire didn't they? I'm sorry Jonas. Where I come from, it's really hot and fires start all the time. I know how hard it is to lose someone." Jonas muttered something inaudible. "What?"

Slightly louder, but not so loud that Daniel didn't have to strain to hear it, Jonas whispered, "But mine wasn't an accident."

Daniel frowned. Jonas didn't seem like the sort of person who would start a fire. He also seemed more upset than guilty. Daniel would have enquired further, but Jonas had already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

It had taken them hours to calm Sam down, but they had finally been successful. She seemed a lot happier now that she was back in with Daniel and Jonas too. Jack allowed himself a small smile. They were safe. Jonas was sleeping on the far pallet, while Sam and Daniel were talking about the day's events. 

No one had any idea why the creature had gone after Sam and Sam alone. They did, however, find out where it had come from; the storage level that had been on fire. Subsequently, the whole level had been shut off for a clean up crew to repack and secure everything. Jack had his suspicions that it was the creature that had started the fire in the first place, although, why it had chosen that time to activate was beyond anyone's guess. Jack was secretly pleased that it had been SG-2 for once, and not SG-1 that had brought it back from some alien ruins.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Sam kneeling on the pallet in front of the mirror, "I'm hungry," she whined, "But don't think of adding anything to it."

Jack realised that the children hadn't eaten since the morning of their last mission; he was surprised they hadn't complained sooner, but they probably had been more worried about other things. Jack smirked, and went off to organise some food.

* * *

"_Finally!_" Sam jumped down as the orderlies retreated; she had found it funny how more of them had been accompanied by tranquillisers this time, "Should we wake Jonas?" 

Daniel shook his head, "Give him a bit more time."

The two children had quickly polished off their food, and gently woke Jonas. Five minutes later and he still hadn't touched his food, "But what _is_ it?"

Sam sighed, "Remind me never to go to Kelowney-whatsit. They're chips and they're nice, trust me."

Jonas gave his food one last poke, before returning to bed, "You guys can have it."

Sam sighed and put the food on the floor. Both she and Daniel curled up into bed.

The three of them had not been asleep an hour before Sam awoke again. "Urgh. I should've know they'd put something in the food." She curled up around her aching stomach.

The pain did not go away, in fact it increased to such intensity that she began to writhe and scream.

Their twelve hours were up.

* * *

Jack was jerked from his doze by that horrible scream; he had hoped he wouldn't hear it again. He watched in morbid fascination as Sam screeched and twisted on her bed, "Shit." He ran out of the room to get Janet. 

By the time medical teams returned, Sam was unconscious and it was Daniel that was screaming, Jonas was huddled terrified in a corner. "Oh my god." Janet was focused on Sam, who was now an adult again. Daniel was growing older, he was now about twenty.

Rushing into the room, Janet went into full on Doctor Mode. "Get Sam to the infirmary, and Jonas. We need to make Daniel as comfortable as we can. Colonel! Get out now!" Jack was pushed out by three orderlies and left to pace outside.

The screams stopped a few minutes later, but started up again almost immediately, this time from the direction of the infirmary. Jack curled up in a chair, feeling sick, despite his special ops training. Who would cause anyone that much pain, and be sane?

* * *

"Alright General, Colonel, Teal'c, you can come in now." 

"How are they?"

"Still unconscious. I was looking over your mission report Colonel; it seems as if someone programmed them to turn back into adults after twelve hours."

"Who would do that?" Hammond wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine; there are no trace chemicals, metals, or anything for that matter left in their systems."

A groan from Sam's bed drew their attention, "I'm gonna kill that bald git."

"Carter?"

Sam tried to sit up, "Ow." She clutched her head and lay back down.

"I hope you weren't talking about me major."

"What? General! Err, no sir, I-"

"Relax Major Carter; I'm glad to see you well. I'll want a full mission report when you, Doctor Jackson and Mr Quinn are feeling better." Smiling, General Hammond left the room.

Sam closed her eyes recounting the past twelve hours, which now all seemed like a really bizarre dream, or rather a nightmare. She had a horrible feeling that this was just the beginning of Aquiell's 'gift'.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Well, that's the end of the first section of this story. What do you think? I'd appreciate all reviews you can give me.

There is also something else. I won't be updating for a few days now to give you all a chance to choose. I'm leaving it up to you to decide whose past you want me to deal with first; Sam's, Daniel's or Jonas' – I can't decide myself, because I know what they are and am way too biased! Thanks for the support guys. Bye!


	7. Sam

Author Notes: If I grovel, will you forgive me for my lateness? I swear I was gonna update in only a few days, but then I just couldn't get myself started again (thanks to Jordan Loki who gave me the kick up the proverbial backside that I needed). I really loved reading all of your reviews, I hope you take the time to write some for this chapter!

Okay, first off, as I can't think of a way to explain my mystery creature in my story, it went after Sam because she activated it with her blood on the crate, however little it was. The creature would have got decidedly nastier and bigger if it had got all of her blood. As for the origin of the creature, I don't know, you can decide for yourselves.

Lastly, before I finally get on, the order of pasts will go Sam, Daniel, Jonas. Sam because you voted for her, and Jonas last because his past is, well, the biggest. So Daniel fits nicely into the middle. I talk too much. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Sam

"Have you any idea why this 'Aquiell' would only target the three of you?"

Sam shook her head, she and Daniel were attending a de-briefing with Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and General Hammond, "No General."

"And you are certain you remember nothing of the twelve hours that you spent as children?"

Daniel opened his mouth, but Sam interrupted him, "No, it's all very fuzzy."

"'Fuzzy', Carter?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," She looked him in the eye; even when General Hammond changed the subject they did not break eye contact, until Jack gave up, finally believing her.

"I am giving you all leave until Jonas recovers enough to be able to join you on missions. Dismissed, Colonel, please stay behind."

Sam rose first and strode quickly from the room, Daniel followed her. Teal'c languidly strolled in the opposite direction to return to his quarters.

"Do you believe them Colonel?"

"We have to, I mean, Carter wouldn't lie. Especially considering the smallest truth might help Jonas. It just wouldn't be her"

General Hammond nodded, "My thoughts exactly. I just wanted to check. Dismissed Jack."

* * *

"Sam!" Daniel jogged after her; she ignored him, "Sam!"

Sam increased pace, but he fell into step with her. When she still didn't respond, he looked around to check that no one was nearby, grabbed her arm, and slammed her, not so softly, into the wall. "Well, I have to say I'm impressed Sam."

"Let go of me Daniel," She shook her arm out of his grip and glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, lying to the General, I could believe that, but lying to Jack? I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't lie."

"Yeah? You remember those last hours, hell, our whole past, just as well as me, Sam. And I'm guessing that Jonas does too considering he hasn't spoken a word since he woke up. Did you know Janet's booked him in to see that needle-happy shrink Mackenzie? You should have told them."

Sam barked a laugh and began walking again, with Daniel next to her, "Me? I didn't hear _you_ saying anything."

"Only because you talked over me before I could get my words out. And anyway, by the end of that meeting you had lied extensively to two of your superior officers, I was hardly going to drop you in it like that – you are going to have to say something yourself now."

"How chivalrous of you Daniel," Sam sneered, coming to a halt outside her lab. She swung to face him, so that they were inches from each other, "I will not let my past come out, because it is what it is, _mine_. You think you know me Daniel, and maybe you did a few days ago, but you haven't scratched the surface of the real me, and you never will."

"You are the same person today as you were before we went on that mission."

"No I'm not." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before spitting out, "You don't know me."

She stalked into her lab, expecting to be left alone, but she was to be disappointed. In one smooth motion, Daniel came up behind her, took her feet out from under her and pinned her effortlessly to the ground in a move that would have made a Jaffa proud. It seemed Daniel had grown tired of Sam's game, "You know what Sam?" He said casually, as if they were talking about the weather, "To your logic, you don't know me either. Not the _full_ me. But I'm still the same Daniel. It's just that since yesterday, I got an added layer that I am very willing to share with you. We need to work this out together; you, me and Jonas."

Daniel rose to his feet and offered a hand to her, "Please Sam, we can't ignore this."

Sam didn't accept his hand, slapping it out of the way and rising to her feet. "Who says I am? I just don't need you help. _My_ head, _my _past, _my_ responsibility."

She stormed out, leaving Daniel staring thoughtfully after her.

* * *

Sam slammed her front door behind her and went directly to her bedroom. Grabbing a rucksack, she haphazardly shoved in enough clothes for a couple of nights, plus a spare pair of shoes and a few other items. She had a quick shower, changed and scribbled a note saying that she'd gone to visit a friend in Seattle in case the guys got worried. She then got on the phone and booked a seat on a flight to San Diego in an hour.

She pocketed her keys and mobile phone and looked round her living room. It had been turned from a spotless room to a rubbish tip since she had got home. The old Sam would have tidied up before she left, but to be honest, she really couldn't be bothered. Shrugging, she shouldered her bag and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Jack bounded into Daniel's lab, "Whatcha doing?"

"Not much." Daniel was staring, as if hypnotised, by a necklace, swinging lazily on its chain from his hand.

"Wanna go fishing?"

A small smile tugged on the corners of Daniel's mouth, "Teal'c hidden again?"

"No, I just can't find him."

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel rose and placed the necklace in a small, carved wooden box. He then proceeded to lock it and place it on a shelf, "What makes you think I want to sit by a lake waiting for you to catch imaginary fish?"

"You must be taught Daniel, you're as bad a Teal'c."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here and plot the downfall of Mackenzie. Got any good pranks?"

"Daniel!" Jack looked like it was his birthday come early, "I _knew_ that one day you would come round to my way of thinking."

"I'll go tell Teal'c it's safe to come out." Daniel walked over to the door, "Jack? You coming or what?"

Jack was looking at Daniel's computer screen. It was an archaeological website, with the profiles of the lives of Claire and Melburn Jackson on the screen. Daniel strode over and turned the screen off, "Come on."

Jack frowned, why was Daniel of all people looking into his parents' lives? Jack decided to talk to Teal'c about it; he was beginning to doubt Carter's word.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Argh! I think this is my shortest chapter yet, but I had to stop here. Reviews are greatly craved.


	8. A Mother's Love

Author Notes: Okay, I don't know people's names, so Sam's brother is married to Susan. Their kids are called Jessica (8) and Tom (5). Mark is only a few years older than Sam, maybe four. I haven't seen any episodes in relation to them, so I'm making it up. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Chapter 8: A Mother's Love

"Thanks." Sam paid the taxi driver and grabbed her bag. She was outside a family suburban home in San Diego. Steeling herself for an argument, she walked briskly up the path and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. A smiling head poked around the door, it then took a second before he realised who it was, "Sam!" He enveloped her in a hug, having made peace with her and their father a few years ago.

"Hey Mark."

Ignoring how tired his sister sounded, deciding to bring it up later, Mark draped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside. They hadn't made it one step before two bundles of highly strung energy collided with them, accompanied with high-pitched squeaks of excitement. Sam barely got her head round the muddle of questions that she was bombarded with; was she staying, how long for, did she bring presents, why was she here, when would she play with them, and many more along the same vein.

"Whoa! Guys, Auntie Sam has only just got through the door, give her five seconds at least!"

"It's okay, here I got you some chocolate at the airport, if your Dad approves?" Mark signalled that it was okay, "Share it."

While the kids were occupied, Mark turned to his little sister, "So, why didn't you call? Not that I don't think it's great you're visiting."

"It was a _very_ last minute decision. I need to speak to you urgently, and I couldn't do it over the phone, it needed to be personal."

"It can wait until you've recovered from your flight at least?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sam sat in the garden with Mark, watching the two kids playing together, or rather arguing together, "So where's Susan?"

"Business trip, she's back tomorrow. I said that I could work at home till she got back. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sam drank the remainder of her water, "Can we talk in your office?"

Mark frowned, but nodded, "Jess! Tom! Me and your aunt are gonna talk inside. Stay in the back garden will ya? No games round the front."

"'Kay Daddy." Tom called back from the headlock his sister had put him in.

"Jess honey, he'll pass out in a minute." Sam smiled.

"Sorry." She let him go.

She followed her brother into his spacious office and closed the door behind her. Mark spoke first, "So. What's all this about Sam? You look pale." He pulled up a chair for himself, and gestured to another, but Sam remained standing.

Deciding to go directly to the point, Sam blurted out, "How did Mum die?"

Mark stared at her in shock. "_What?_"

"Answer the question Mark."

"In a car crash, you know that. I was the one who was landed with the job of telling you for god sake."

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not! Sam! What's got into you, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

Tears pricked Sam's eyes, before she whispered desperately, "_Please._ Please tell me the truth."

Mark decided to go for a different tact, "Why would you think that she didn't die in a car accident?"

"Because I recently discovered it to be a lie."

Mark rose to his feet and grabbed his sister by her shoulders, "Listen to me Sam, this is very important. Who told you this piece of information? Sam?"

Wrenching herself from his grasp, Sam took a step back, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "No one told me you idiot! So it's true then? What happened? Why do you know and I don't? When I came here I didn't think you would know anything, it was a long shot, but now I know you've been lying to me for so long!"

Mark sighed and sat down, pressing his fingertips onto his eyes, "Sit down Sam."

"I'd rather stand."

"The reason you don't remember is because Mum made sure of it. She was a great scientist you know, and a doctor, it's why they had her on the project. When she found out what the final aim of the project was though, she wanted out. Unfortunately, by that time they had you and me. After she made me promise never to tell you any of the past couple of years, she put you through some kind of procedure. She erased all of your memories that remotely related to what had happened and replaced them with new ones; I don't know how she did it. The only problem was, she couldn't get us out with her, which meant she couldn't erase my memory like she did with you. So instead, she gave me a gun, of all things, and told me to keep you safe - you were thirteen at the time, we'd been there for over a year, I don't think Dad knew. We got out in a crate."

Sam was silent for a while before she asked, "What happened to Mum?"

"Well, to say that these guys must've been pissed that they'd lost us is an understatement. Mum was the only scientist successful you see, and we were the only subjects – her incentive to get it right. She destroyed most of her notes before we escaped; I think they had to close the program down. I presume they would have come back for us, but by them I had contacted Dad and told him about the 'car crash'. We were safe, just like I'd promised."

"You avoided my question."

Mark sighed again, "No scientist was allowed to leave the facility for fear of betrayal, Sam. There was no way she could've got out. She committed suicide so we could live," Mark smiled weakly, "Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted, I'm the only member of this family who has never gone out of their way to get mixed up in anything involving guns."

Sam ignored him, instead pressing him for the one answer she needed to hear, the one nagging memory she couldn't place or explain, "What was the project?"

Mark looked up at her, "Look Sam, let it be. It's in the past now. It's over. There's no need to drag it back up kicking and screaming. I told you about Mum because I thought you should know. I don't think you should know anything else. Trust me; I would give anything to be in your position. To forget."

"You may be my brother, Mark, but you have no right to decide that for me. Either tell me, or I'll find out myself."

"I doubt that these guys were legal Sam, so I seriously doubt they have a website."

Sam gave him a crooked smile, "Thanks for the help Mark, I just wish you could've helped me more."

She stood up and walked back out into the garden, "Jess, Tom!" They came running, "Look guys, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go home. Your Grandpa just called and he wants my help. I'll come visit soon okay?"

"Promise?"

Sam smiled weakly, "Yeah, and next time I'll bring more chocolate."

That seemed to satisfy the two children, who returned to their game of terrorising the pond's goldfish. Sam strode back into the house, grabbed her bag, and then turned back towards Mark, trying one last time to get him to explain the two words that confused her the most, "What's _Project Phoenix_?"

Mark's face hardened, and he answered through gritted teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bye Mark." She stated coldly, before slamming the door shut behind her.

Mark sat on the stairs and ran his hands though his dark hair, long dead images flashing unbidden behind his closed eyelids. Listening to his children's happy screeching, he wished now more than ever that Sam had stuffed the career and had kids too.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Review my lovely people! Let me know your feelings!


	9. Dark Intentions

Author Notes: Sorry about how wordy these chapters have been lately, this'll be the last one I think, then things will heat up. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9: Dark Intentions

Daniel and Jonas were sitting in their lab; Jack was with Teal'c getting beaten up in yet another sparring match. Daniel sighed, "We really need to get out more. We have vacation till the gods know when, and yet four out of five of us are still on base."

Jonas smiled, but didn't say anything, continuing to lightly tap away on the computer. He still hadn't said a word to anyone. Luckily, however, since Dr Mackenzie's mysterious sudden leave of absence, he had relaxed around his team mates to the point of normalcy, minus the talking.

Daniel sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Jonas, why won't you just talk about it? I'm not trying to be a psychiatrist or anything, but it can't be good keeping your thoughts to yourself."

Jonas smiled again, but shook his head; even he couldn't explain why he wasn't talking. The closest he could guess was that his brain just needed to sort out the new information. He had always known his childhood had been bad, and now he knew why he had unconsciously blocked the earlier parts out – at least it had got better when he got older. Suddenly, he jumped as Daniel slammed his fist down hard on the desk. Daniel smiled guiltily, "Sorry, I'm just annoyed with Sam. She won't deal with it and I haven't heard from her since the de-briefing."

Jonas frowned, confused, so Daniel continued, "She's not coping. Did you know she's gone to Seattle? Janet found a note in her house. I know something's wrong." he sighed, frustrated, "This Mountain's making me feel claustrophobic, I hate being underground. Funny, I never noticed it all the years I've been here. I'm going up top for a bit – you coming?"

Jonas nodded and rose, following Daniel out. He wondered how long it would be before Janet called them saying that Jack had been knocked out again.

* * *

Sam slammed her hands down on the keyboard in frustration. However hard she tried, she couldn't find any data. She had checked all the sites that she could remember as being used by the NID, but none of them were remotely useful. She was so desperate she'd even typed 'Project Phoenix' into a search engine.

Samantha was in her third hotel room in four days. She hadn't slept more than a few hours a night, and when she did she had nightmares of white rooms and black eyes. Sam groaned and buried her hot face in her cool hands, "I'm going insane."

* * *

"Sir."

"I'm retired remember Reynolds, how long are you going to keep up the 'sir'?"

Major Justin Reynolds quirked a smile, "As long as you call me by my surname, _sir_."

The other man sighed and opened the door fully to allow Reynolds into his huge house. He then led him into his office, "So what is so urgent that you need to come by my humble home at-," he looked at the clock on the wall and groaned, "at two o'clock in the morning? There is that wonderful invention of a phone you know."

"This is." Reynolds dumped a file marked confidential on the green leather top of the antique mahogany desk.

Frowning, the older man picked up the file with his leathery hands and opened it, reading while Reynolds continued, "This has all occurred over the past week, from various terminals. Each time they want to know about a certain 'Project Phoenix', something that you told me to keep you informed about should it ever come up."

The other man sighed, "You are too paranoid Reynolds, it's probably just some nosy reporter, and they won't find anything."He glared up at him, "_This_ is what you woke me up for?"

"It's not a reporter sir; it's a Major Samantha Carter, US Air Force. The military are snooping."

The other man froze, and then he smiled a small smile than did not reach his sunken, black eyes, "Is she alone?"

"Yes sir, she has had no contact with anyone since she began her digging."

Half to himself, the older man muttered, "I never thought I would see this day, she was always so well protected, and her brother is useless now…" An evil twitch of anticipation began in his index finger; he looked up at Reynolds, "This is our last chance. Bring her in."

"Same place?"

"No, I don't want her brother to come looking." He handed Reynolds a file, "An old property of mine."

Reynolds nodded, and made to leave before asking one more thing, "Sir, if I may, what was Project Phoenix?"

The other man poured himself a brandy, "Something me and your father worked towards under the service of your employers, the NID - the less ethical section of course."

Reynolds smirked, "Of course."

* * *

Sam was ready to admit defeat and go back to her friends. It had been just over a week and she had come up with nothing. With all her computer skills, she had found no evidence of there ever being a Project Phoenix. She was beginning to wonder whether the alien had planted the memories; made them up using her knowledge of the NID, but then she kept remembering that Mark had told her some things that rang true with her memories. She sighed. She was going round in circles.

Checking her hotel room for anything she might have missed, Sam went down to the front desk to check out. Just before she could leave, a porter called out, "Ma'am! I'm sorry, I'm glad I caught you," he held out an envelope, "This came for you this morning."

Sam thanked the man and went outside before tearing it open. Who could have sent it to her? There was no Air Force insignia on the envelope and no one else could have worked out where she was. Her eyes widened as she read the short typed letter:

_Major Carter,_

_If you want information about the fire bird, walk across the road from your hotel. _

_There is a yellow car parked in front of an alleyway – go down it._

_On the floor is a box with the information you want._

_I cannot meet with you in person. I hope I have been useful._

Sam's stomach squirmed. All of her military instincts, even her common sense were screaming that it was a trap, but she couldn't help but entertain the idea of following the instructions – it could be her only chance for answers.

Against her better judgement, Sam scanned the street for a yellow car, and headed over to it. She peeked into the alley – it was bright with morning light and she could see a small metal box propped up amongst some rubbish bags. All thoughts of ambush dispersed with the warm rays of sunlight on her face; it was just an innocent helper, right?

Sam bent down and prised open the box – it was empty. Knowing she had to get back into the busy street fast, she dropped the box and made to turn around. A sickly smell filled her nostrils as a cloth soaked in a foal liquid was pressed harshly over her nose and mouth. Her mind screamed at her to stay awake, to fight, but her energy was ebbing as grey filled the corners of her vision.

The last thing Samantha heard before she blacked out was a deep voice that had been abused by years of chain smoking, "Contact Reynolds and tell him we got her."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: What do you think? Please review! I need feedback!


	10. The Loss and Gain of Hope

Author Notes: Thanks for the kind reviews:)

Chapter 10: The Loss of and Gain of Hope

"Could someone get that!" Susan Carter screeched at the remainder of her family, her arms full of shopping.

Jessica bounced into the hall and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello. I would like to speak to your father please."

"Who're you?"

"_Jessica!_," Susan hissed, "Be polite! What do they want?"

"Dad."

The bottom of one of the bags burst, spilling various food stuffs, including eggs, "Take it to him then!"

Jessica shrugged and yelled up the stairs, "DAD! Someone wants you on the phone!" Jess did not notice her mother's defeated expression at her phone manner.

Mark jogged down the stairs and took the cordless phone from his daughter, "Thanks honey. Hello? Mark Crater speaking."

"Lovely daughter Mark, pity."

Mark frowned and walked into his office closing the door behind him, "Who is this?"

"I'm offended Mark, don't you remember your Uncle David?" The voice was taunting and sing-song.

Mark froze, then hissed, "Listen to me you bastard, stay away from us!"

"Oh, I have no intention of going after you, your wife or your children; you are useless to me. I have what I need – spoken to your sister lately?" Mark didn't answer, he was in shock, how could they have got her? The man continued, "I just thought you'd want to know that your mother's work wasn't wasted after all."

Mark found his tongue, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, little Markey, you can't keep her safe, you can't help her and you definitely can't find her. You may be no use to me, but I can still make you suffer for closing my project down all those years ago." The phone went dead.

Mark slid down the wall in shock, it was all being unburied. The phone dropped from his limp hand. He didn't know how long he sat there for, but he didn't move until he heard Jess screeching from the kitchen that Mum had made dinner. Mark shook his head to clear the fog that had collected in his brain. Making his mind up, he hurried to the kitchen.

"Who was it? You were on the phone for a long time." Susan commented from her seat at the table.

"It was work. I'm so sorry, but I'm needed to go to New York for a couple of days – I leave tonight."

"What? Why can't they sort it out themselves? It's your summer vacation! You've only been home a day!"

"I know, but the new guy Johnson's been flapping his mouth again and we could have lost one of our biggest clients – I'm the only one that can get them back." Mark was surprised at how easily the lies rolled off his tongue.

"Alright, you should go pack then I suppose." Susan did not look best pleased.

"Aww, Dad, do you gotta?" Tom whined.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a few days."

Mark went upstairs and immediately booked a flight to Colorado Springs – he needed help.

* * *

Jonas, Teal'c, Daniel and various other members of the SGC were watching a sparring match between Major Griff and Colonel O'Neill when the General came in. 

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'give me strength', General Hammond called a halt to the proceedings, "SG-1, I want to see you in the briefing room in five minutes." He then strode out again.

Daniel commented, "He looked pissed, what'd we do this time?"

Jonas shrugged, Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack groaned, "We're on leave!"

"Jack, we're still on base," Daniel pointed out.

"But it's the _principle_."

Eight minutes later, and Jack sauntered into the briefing room, to be met by the eyes of his team, General Hammond and a man he vaguely recognised, but couldn't quite place. "Nice of you to join us Colonel. Now we can finally begin."

Jack closed the door and took a seat next to Teal'c, "I thought unauthorised civilians weren't allowed on base." He said pointedly.

"Oh yeah, ignore me, I'll just go temporarily deaf," said the unknown man sarcastically – it seemed he had a short toleration.

"In normal circumstances, Colonel, yes, but I have good reason. Don't worry, he has been briefed on what we do here, to an extent. Let me introduce Major Carter's brother, Mr Mark Carter. Perhaps you would like to explain to SG-1 what you have told me?"

"Yesterday evening, I got a phone call from a man named David Saunders. He told me that he has Sam, and I believe him, he would gain nothing in lying. He is also NID, the former head of a secret project, called Project Phoenix. I need your help, and from what General Hammond has told me, I think you can."

Jack was the first to speak, "This Saunders guy, you sure he has Carter? It could be a trap."

Mark shook his head, "He poured his whole life into that project, and now Sam is his only link; Mum's dead and I'm no good anymore."

"Why?"

Mark shifted awkwardly in his seat, "The project altered its subjects. However, the alterations in me are no longer needed. I've got two kids, as soon as the first was born, my, erm, _alterations_, became extinct."

"Why would having kids help?"

"It renders the aim of the alterations complete."

Jack sighed, "You're good at avoiding details aren't you?"

Mark smiled bitterly, "I want my sister back, I'm guessing you want you team member and friend back. I've told you what you military guys call 'need to know'."

Jack slumped in his chair, sulking. Daniel shook his head at his team leader's maturity, "So what can we do?"

The General gestured to those in front of him, "We need to find Major Carter, but unfortunately, Mr Carter doesn't know the location of where they were held the first time."

Mark sighed, "We were in the back of a truck when we escaped; by the time we found a road sign, it'd been at least two days of constant driving."

"Where? It could narrow down the search."

"We were two hundred miles from Washington."

"So where do you suggest should we start Mr Carter?" Teal'c spoke up.

"Maybourne." Everyone on the table turned towards Jonas in shock.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Your timing is excellent."

Jonas smiled, "Thanks, I surprised myself."

General Hammond smiled, "Very well, I will arrange it. An NID operative could prove useful"

"I want to come." Mark spoke up.

Jack looked uncomfortable, "That won't be possible. He's erm, not nice."

"I never figured, him being NID," said Mark sarcastically, "Besides, I know what questions to ask."

General Hammond thought about it, "Very well, but you will not talk to him, leave that to Colonel O'Neill. Dismissed."

* * *

Sam groaned. Every muscle in her body ached as she rose groggily from her very uncomfortable position on the floor. Sitting up, she assessed her surroundings, which only caused her to groan again, "Oh joy. Well, at least it isn't white." 

She was sitting in a cell with clear walls, near identical to the one the NID had kept the girl Anna, the human-goa'uld hybrid.

"I am glad you approve Sammy." The voice came from behind her, causing her to whip around, much to the protest of her muscles. The man who had spoken was the man that haunted her dreams; the one with the black eyes. He had grown a lot older since she had last seen him, but it was definitely him, and now she remembered his name.

"Saunders."

A cold smile cracked open on his face, "You remember me Sammy, I am so touched."

"Don't call me that." Sam growled.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You were always so uncooperative. It made me wonder why your mother did not erase your brother's memory and keep yours, but I suppose you both got out in the end. Unfortunately."

"Why come after me after all these years? Do you have a life? Or are you just obsessed?"

Saunders sighed, "If there is one thing I dislike Sammy, it is leaving an experiment unfinished. It means you have not touched all the angles. Imagine my delight when I found out that you were, shall we say, available to carry on your work here?"

"Look, I'll probably just be a failure like everyone else. How do you know I'm your answer?"

"Because your mother died to protect the secret that lies in your blood. That is proof enough."

"Maybe she just didn't want me and Mark to become vegetables like all the others."

"If so, why burn the notes? Because she didn't want any more subjects to have her strand of the serum implanted," he smiled, "Congratulations Samantha, you are about to take us into a new era. A few more simulations and we'll be ready by tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

A sick feeling rose in Sam's stomach; she was going to get the same end as the rest of them. Scrambling to her feet, she began banging on the walls, screaming 'no!' in a primal fear. But before she knew it, a hissing filled the chamber, and she slumped to the floor, in another gas-induced sleep.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that the guy was on death row." 

Jonas leant against the wall next to Mark, watching the exchange on the other side of the window, "Well, when Jack said he wasn't nice, he may have been icing over the truth a bit."

They both turned as Daniel came through the door from the room that Maybourne was being held in, he sighed, "He's still claiming ignorance, and there's only so long that even Jack can threaten him for."

"It could easily have been before his time." Jonas commented, "I mean, he had to be on our side once, right?"

Daniel looked at him with a look that clearly stated, 'you have got to be kidding'.

"Let me try." Mark asked.

"The General clearly said that it was not to be allowed," Jonas pointed out.

However, as he said this, he noticed a small malicious smile grow on Daniel's lips, "Perhaps, but Mark can go beyond threatening, because not only is he civilian, but he has no connection to the SGC. So if I was to go and get some coffee with Jonas, and carelessly mention that the door code is 785341…" Both men left the observation room and went into the hallway.

Mark quickly punched in the code before he could forget it, a burst into the room. He shocked the three men so much that Jack and Teal'c just stood there as Mark slammed Maybourne into a wall. Maybourne spoke first, "I don't believe we've met."

"What do you know about Project Phoenix? Where was it?"

"As I have already told Jack, I don't know."

"Yeah? Well Jack didn't have a hand around your neck."

"I'm on death row; do you really think it matters?"

Mark increased his grip, "Tell me what you know about Saunders."

"You really- d-don't give up…argh."

"_Mark!_" Jack called out, "We don't want him dead. Or a security detail."

Mark reluctantly let him, "If he was ever involved, he deserves it."

Maybourne was silent for sometime, then he spoke, "Why do you say that? I was under the impression that you wanted to know what the project was."

"No, I want to know where it was."

Maybourne's eyes widened, "My God. You're one of them aren't you? I thought none survived."

"I thought you didn't know anything."

Maybourne looked thoughtful for a moment, "Alright, I'll tell you what I know – it's only rumours mind you, I only know what I heard from various departments. To be honest, I never really believed them."

"Never took you for the cooperative type Harry." Jack commented.

"Maybe you never believed in our efforts, Jack, but what we did was for the good of Earth. What they did back then," he shuddered, "wasn't right. Are you still…"

Mark shook his head, "No. I have two children."

Maybourne nodded and returned to his seat. "As far as I know, the project was shut down after it was unsuccessful, all test subjects didn't produce the required results. In most, the alterations never worked. Some, I think were successful, but didn't complete the goal before the serum ran out. In those few, when they woke up, they had no personality; they were just empty shells, vegetables, only able to complete the simplest command. That wasn't good either, because they'd have a helluva lot of explaining to do."

"There were two successes,"

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you were one of them."

"We escaped before they could test their theories. You still haven't told us where it was."

"Jack said that it was near the Washington state, maybe in it?" Mark nodded; Maybourne picked up the pen on the table and wrote down an address, "This is the only NID facility that I know of near that area. And it hasn't been active for a long time."

Mark grabbed the piece of paper and went outside, Teal'c following. Jack begrudgingly gave thanks. Maybourne nodded, "I meant what I said Jack, that project was the lowest point of the NID's history, and it was controlled by a madman."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I know that Maybourne isn't on death row, that after Paradise Lost he went to live on some planet, but let's presume he went to live in a prison instead.

So? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Isobel

Author Notes: Hi! Firstly, thanks for the lovely reveiws everyone, I love you all. Secondly, I swear I meant to update this chapter yesterday, but I just got my GCSE results and was kinda hyper and distracted. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Isobel

"Well, this is the place. Right dump if you ask me." Jack commented, looking through the window of their blacked out van.

"I do not believe that anyone was, O'Neill." Teal'c stated. Jack glared at him, while his team mates sniggered. Nowadays, he couldn't tell if Teal'c was being serious, or merely trying to annoy him.

Hopping out, Jack turned to the SG-2 and SG-5, led by Majors Griff and Coburn respectively; the only ones that Jack really trusted to work to the best of their ability, after all they had rescued his team mates from the fire, "Alright, you know your designated search patterns, let's get to it."

SG-1 were on the ground floor, accompanied by Mark, who had insisted on it. Everything was gone, if it had ever been here. They scoured the place for two hours, and then again, but no teams came up with anything. Re-grouping by the doorway, they discussed what to do next. Daniel went over to a frowning Mark, who was sitting against the wall, "I'm sorry, but we will find her."

"It's not that, I just don't recognise any of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Daniel, do you really think that they would keep over a thousand subjects, plus security and scientists in this relatively small warehouse, where anyone could walk in?"

It suddenly clicked with Daniel, "You mean the base was actually underground?"

Mark shrugged, "Maybe."

It turned out that Mark's suspicions were true. It took about half an hour, but eventually Lieutenant Hailey of SG-5 got so frustrated that she whacked her boot hard against a stone pillar, producing a very metal sounding echo, "Sirs, I think I found it." She called out.

Cautiously, the three SG teams ventured down a set of metal steps and entered a long corridor, with lots of doors running down it. Behind each door was a white room, "This is where they kept us. We could only see the person opposite us through the glass, or when they passed on their way to The Room."

"The Room?"

"Where they initiated the last stage."

The facility was a huge maze of winding corridors, but all were empty, Mark sighed, "They've moved."

Jack was about to say that they wouldn't give up, when his radio crackled; it was Coburn, "Colonel, we've found something; we're not far from your position."

Soon the three SG teams had congregated in a large storage room, but they weren't the only ones there. Sitting on the floor, cross-legged between two crates was a woman of about 35. She had platinum blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing white hospital scrubs. She gave no indication that she knew they were there, she just stared, unblinking, in front of her. Dust was even gathering in her hair. Jack crouched in front of her, "She moved at _all_?"

"No sir, she just keeps staring."

"Who do we reckon she is - a scientist or erm…_subject_, for lack of better word?"

"Isobel." Mark's voice made them all jump, even though it was whispered.

"You know her?" Jonas asked.

"She was opposite me. Even after all these years, there's no mistaking her looks."

"Why won't she move? We could use her help."

Mark bent down to her level, "They must've left her here by accident," He reached to a chain round her neck, and pulled out a pair of dog tags, one had a name, presumably of the scientist, and the other was a code. Steeling himself, Mark summoned a commanding voice, "Subject W26. Obey my voice" In one flick, her unblinking eyes rested on Mark."

"Okay, that's freaky." Jack said.

Mark stood, and then commanded, "Stand." In a fluid motion, Isobel obeyed.

"Where was everything taken, W26?"

She began to walk, taking precise turns. Jack muttered, "That is _really_ freaky."

She led them to a room with lots of terminals, presumably where computers used to be. It looked a lot like the control room at the SGC. There was a big window over looking a room, with steel blast doors, "I'm guessing that's The Room."

Isobel walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a clipboard, on which was written an address. Along with that, there were instructions to transport all vital goods to the above address; it was dated three days ago. She handed it to Mark, who handed it to Jack. Jack scanned it quickly, "Alright people, this'll have to do, contact Hammond and tell him that's where we think Carter is." He handed the clipboard to Hailey, "Let's go."

They were a little way down the corridor when Daniel, who was at the back of the group, noticed that neither Mark nor Isobel were with them. Turning around, he jogged back to the control room, where he heard Mark talking, "I wish I could've known you better Isobel. It's funny; I only know your name because that's what they called you when they took you away," He sighed, "No one deserves to live like you are."

Daniel watched as Mark reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Mark sighed and said one last thing, "Subject W26, I command you to die." The eyes didn't even close as the body fell to the floor, lifeless. Daniel slipped away without Mark noticing.

* * *

"Mark, we're infiltrating an NID base. We've been lenient up to now, but it's too dangerous." Jack tried to explain. 

"Look, it's hard to explain, but this isn't just about trying to find my sister. You have to trust the fact that you'll need my help."

"You have no military training Mark," Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, "We'll have video links to the vans up here and you'll be able to talk to us through that, but it's the best I can do."

Reluctantly, Mark nodded.

* * *

"This is as hard for me as it is for you, Sammy, I feel like a father to you." Saunders remarked. 

"Get stuffed." Sam had woken up with an even worse headache than before.

Saunders sighed, then turned to the younger man next to him, "Reynolds, prep her for the final stage."

The man nodded and with the help of two orderlies, dragged Sam out of her cell and down the hall.

She was taken to a dank room. Sam shifted uncomfortably as she saw five men standing along the wall, each with guns, just in case. Reynolds gave a gun to one of the orderlies and instructed them to hold her still. He then returned to the control room to join Saunders, who was now casually talking to Sam through the microphone, "This was inevitable Samantha. It happened to everyone else, and now it will happen to you. Just think, you'll be part of _history_."

* * *

Jack heard some guy jabbering on and whispered, "This our Saunders guy Mark?" No answer, "Mark?" 

"_Yes, listen Jack, shooting him won't do any good now, they've started. You have to get into The Room and stop them! Now!"_

* * *

"Do it." Saunders commanded. 

The orderly nodded and held the gun to Sam's head; she closed her eyes, waiting for the shot.

* * *

Jack burst into the room and froze at the sight he saw; they were going to kill her! He aimed his gun at the orderly.

* * *

A single shot rang out. A single body slumped to the ground; dead. A single smile spread over the lips of Saunders. 

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: He he! I think I'll discontinue this story now, lol. Just kidding. I really want to know what you think, so review! Please, I really want a response, because I haven't got much of one for this section.


	12. Project Phoenix

Author Notes: Sorry about the wait guys. Thanks for the mountains of reviews, I love them all! Just to warn you, this chapter could be considered graphic, even make you feel sick. I seriously doubt it will, but don't hold me responsible if it does, I warned you. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 12: Project Phoenix

Mark sat, frozen, as he watched the screen. He saw as his little sister slumped to the ground; dead. It was as if time had stopped, as if the blood in his veins had actually stopped flowing. A whispered voice in his ear, jerked him out of his trance – _"No."_

Mark's mind suddenly began working full speed again. It had assimilated the fact that his sister was dead, and that was really, _really _bad for everyone in that room. He grabbed his radio.

* * *

Jack shot the orderly almost as soon as the man had shot down Sam. In his throat, he could feel his emotions trying to get the better of him, but he knew, deep down, that he couldn't let them. He heard Daniel say something in his ear, barely audible, then another voice, urgent and sharp, cut through his mind, _"Get out of that room! All of you!"_

"Wh-what?" Jack's mind was feeling fuzzy; his throat constricted at the word, almost as if Sam had said it once more.

The voice came again, this time directed to someone that might respond, _"Teal'c! Get them out of there! Close the doors behind you. Kill Saunders if you feel you have to, but you have to get out now, or you never will!"_

Mark's instructions were more than cryptic in their explanations, but they were enough. Teal'c actually had to forcibly remove Jack, and their combined bulk pushed everyone else out of the doorway. Lieutenant Hailey, who had heard the instructions too, took the initiative and fiddled with the keypad to make the blast doors come down. All of this happened in the space of ten seconds, yet to all present, it felt like ten decades, even to the NID agents with guns, who had not been able to react when they saw the woman shot down at point blank range.

The blast doors closed with a scraping thud. The noise made something click in Jack's brain and, shaking off Teal'c, he ran to the observation room, the remainder of SG-1 running after him. When they got there, the sight was a strange one: there was one man, about sixty, maybe older, laughing like a maniac. The laughing stopped abruptly as a bullet sailed into his chest, the momentum propelling him into the wall. Jack turned to face Daniel, for it had been he who had pulled the trigger. A silent thank you was sent in waves across their friendship.

Jack was now under the influence of a lot of adrenalin and, consequently, was about to order everyone out of the room and to get straight out of the NID hive. Jonas, however, was looking into The Room in a sort of morbid wonder. Frowning, Jack followed his gaze. Behind the bullet proof glass, the two orderlies and the agents were milling around by the door, apparently waiting for it to open. Jonas, however, was not looking at them, he was looking at Sam.

Jack noticed that a ring had appeared on Sam's left thumb, and that it was beginning to give off an almost blinding, pulsing aura to those that looked at it. A computer, obviously one that had been taken from the old site, flickered, and suddenly a booming mechanical voice filled both rooms, making everyone jump:

**_Detected heartbeat failure – Subject S38…Activation of serum ring requested… Activation of serum ring authorised… Healing process commenced…Healing process complete…Revival of Subject S36 complete._**

Sam's eyes snapped open.

* * *

No one moved. The woman that had been dead no more than a second ago was, well, _alive_.With the same mannerisms asIsobel, Sam rose to her feet. There was something in her eyes, however, that did not portray the blankness of Isobel, and instead, there was a fierce purpose. The eyes narrowed on the men by the door.

The agents raised their guns to her, and Jack could hear the fear in their voices, "Stay back! Or we'll shoot!" came from the person in charge.

Sam cocked her head slightly, as if trying to get a judge of them. She didn't move.

Daniel whispered to Mark, "What the hell is going on? You do realise your sister has just risen from the dead!"

"_Aren't you guys meant to be smart? Or did you think the title Project Phoenix was a coincidence?" _Mark's sarcastic voice came back down the radio.

"The NID were trying to cheat death?"

Ominously, Mark's voice returned the answer, _"No, they wanted to make soldiers rise from the dead, better than before."_

As Mark said this, Sam leapt at the nearest agent. As she landed, her arm came out, snapping his neck in one motion. Immediately, the NID opened fire, Jack yelled out, commanding the SG teams, "We've got to get in there before they kill her again!"

Jack moved towards the door, only to have Jonas press a hand onto his chest, ceasing his movement, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Jack turned back to The Room; both orderlies were now dead, crimson blood seeping into their white uniforms. Sam was leaping agilely around the room, springing off the walls and dodging attacks; not one bullet came into contact with her. In fact, Jack found that he could hardly see her, she was moving as fast as she had when those bracelets the Tok'ra had given them were at full power, and she was matching the strength too.

The last NID agent fell down dead; his heart had been pulled out from his chest and dropped to the floor.

Not even noticing the thick blood oozing between her fingers and dripping onto the floor, Sam's eyes flicked upwards, until she was looking directly at Jack.

Mark's voice sounded, _"Run!"_

"It is bullet proof glass." Teal'c rumbled, "We should be safe."

"_Yeah? Well Sam isn't a bullet! Move!"_

This time, they listened. All three SG teams ran full pelt down the corridors, attempting to get to safety. A thud, then cracking and a smash sounded behind them. SG-1, who were at the front of the group, skidded to a halt as a blood covered Sam appeared shimmering in front of them; she was getting faster. Major Griff yelled to turn around, but Sam had already grabbed Teal'c by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

The members of the SGC didn't move; rooted to the spot in a mixture of terror and shock. Daniel was the only one who found his voice, "_Sam!_ Please! We're your friends!"

Sam appeared to ignore him, and then her head flicked to a corridor to her left. She dropped a choking Teal'c and seemingly disappeared as she ran off. Shaking, Jack slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, "She didn't kill us." He sighed in relief.

"_Then I guess Mum got it right. None of the other subjects could determine between who was on their side and the enemy."_

Gun shots suddenly broke their thoughts, "Come on!" Jack yelled, getting up and helping Teal'c to his feet.

The path that they took to the outside followed the corridor that Sam had shot down. Mangled bodies were strewn everywhere; all NID. One last shriek brought their attention as they ran outside the facility, to be bathed in a blood red sunset. Sam was advancing on a terrified man, whose shriek was cut off quickly as he lost his head; apparently, Sam had acquired a long knife.

No one knew what to do – she wasn't who they knew. She was the same as Isobel, yet slightly less placid. It seemed that they didn't need to decide, however, as Sam's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed next to the body of the man.

Mark practically screamed in Jack's ear, _"You have to perform CPR! The serum only revived her to a point, and now her task is done, she's dead again! Hurry! We'll be there in a minute!"_ A screeching of tyres could be heard in the background of the transmission.

Jack ran and skidded down next to Sam, pulling her onto her back, his hands becoming slick with blood. Daniel reached them next, so he tipped her head back as Jack did compressions. It didn't take long before Sam breathed again.

"Wha-what's goin' on?"

Jack helped her sit up, Sam coughing slightly. Suddenly, her eyes rested on the head of the man, "_Reynolds!_" She then turned to the side as her coughing turned to nausea.

Five unmarked vans pulled up to their position as medics, soldiers and Mark jumped out. Mark went straight to his sister, and Jack loosened his hold on her so that her brother could hug her. "How many?" It was Sam's only question.

Mark bowed his head, "Every NID operative in the place."

Sam's grip tightened on Mark and Jack, as she began to panic. Mark, however, was quick to reassure her, "No one in the revival state is responsible for their actions. Don't worry, you won't be held responsible. We're just glad you didn't wake up unresponsive like all the others." At this, Daniel's gaze flicked to Mark. They had spoken on the way to get Sam, and had agreed that someone like Isobel was not living, and that it was unfair on her to continue like she was. Now, he wondered whether Mark would have taken the same view with his sister. Daniel had a horrible feeling he would have.

Sam cleared her throat and turned to Jack, "Thank you."

"Don't worry Carter. Makes vacation more exciting."

"Sir, they took my blood. Y-"

"I'll have it destroyed." He nodded to the dull gold ring on her thumb, "Will this happen again?"

Before Sam could answer, the ring sunk back into her skin, glowing slightly. Mark sighed, "Yeah, it'll take about 24 hours before the ring can work up enough serum again, but it will - unless Sam has kids."

Sam glared at her brother, "As much as I hate this thing, I am not just gonna have kids to get rid of it. It's a crap reason."

Jonas frowned, "How would having kids stop it working?"

Sam was helped to her feet as she answered, "The root purpose of the ring is survival. Once the DNA has been passed on to a descendant, and they are born, your family survives and you are no longer vital. Luckily the kids don't have the ring. I don't think the NID even knew why it happened though."

"How did the NID find out?"

Mark answered, "Mum told me that one of the subjects was pregnant without their knowledge when they caught her. When her child was born, the ring simply fell off."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Sam moaned, "Can I go home now? I'm tired."

Jack smiled fondly, "Sure Carter." She didn't hear him. She had fallen asleep leaning against Mark.

* * *

A week had passed. Mark had gone home to his family after signing a contract stating that he would not disclose any information about the NID, or the fact that Sam did not work in deep space radar. Janet had finally released Sam and, yet again, SG-1 were sitting at the table in the briefing room, about to face the wrath of General Hammond.

Said General strode in, happy to find that all five members had bothered to turn up on time, "I would appreciate it if we could be truthful this time." Sam and Daniel seemed to shrink in their seats.

General Hammond, however, did not seem to want answers, "I understand that since the incident with the alien that things have been trying for you all. However that does not excuse you all lying about your memories; especially since these memories got you killed Major Carter. You are just lucky that SG-1 seem to have some kind of magic charm that allows you all to rise from the dead. It would be good, though, if we do not die in the next few months." General Hammond smiled, "I am glad that you are all still in one piece. Considering Major Carter's experiences, you are all confined to base for one more week before you return to active duty."

"Confined to base, sir?" Jack whined, "Don't you trust us or something?"

"No Colonel." No one had a response. "Before I dismiss you, Dr Jackson, Mr Quinn, is there anything I should know about?"

"As I'm not going home anytime soon, what I remember is really not relevant, sir." Jonas spoke. The General seemed to accept this as, out of the three, his behaviour had been slightly less abnormal than the other two.

"My answer's the same as Jonas sir, I doubt I'm going home soon either."

"Daniel, you knocked out a bunch of orderlies and knew what a Jaffa was." Jack pointed out.

"Alright, just give me a couple of days. Please General? I need to sort out my head before I can begin to explain."

"As you're not leaving the base, very well Dr Jackson. Dismissed."

SG-1 left in a hurry. "Well kids," Jack got a glare from his three human team mates at that comment, but he ignored it, "How about a sparring match? You and me Teal'c?"

As their friends walked off to the locker room, Sam wondered, "How long do you give him this time?"

"Five minutes tops. Ever since Jack insisted that Teal'c uses his Jaffa techniques as well as what he's learnt here, he's never lasted longer." Jonas sniggered.

Daniel didn't comment. He thought over the last time that he had sparred against Jack and lost miserably. An evil smile spread across his face, and he followed his friends to the gym.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: There you have it! So that's Sam done, next it'll be Daniel. Unfortunately I start college in three days, so it's likely I won't update in a while. I'll try and do one a week, but no promises.

Anyway, I would love to know what you thought of part 2. REVIEW!


	13. Daniel

Author Notes: Yay! I'm back. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love reading what you have to say. Special thanks to Chemical Nova, who is now going to continually remind me to update. This chapter is written in celebration of season 8 of Stargate coming to channel 4 :)

Chapter 13: Daniel

Thud. After two and a half minutes, well under Jonas' predicted time, Jack crashed to the floor and surrendered. His sparring matches with Teal'c were become the highlight of the SCG's entertainment and, as such, he was humiliated once more in front of half of the SG teams.

"I give up, T, you win. Go fight Daniel or something, I gotta shower."

"I doubt Daniel Jackson would wish to spar with me O'Neill."

Daniel pondered this for a second. Originally he had been planning on challenging Jack, but if he fought Teal'c, it would be a lot more interesting. Mind made up, he spoke out, "Yeah, alright Teal'c, I'll fight you."

Everyone in the gym froze and stared at Daniel. Jack stood, unashamedly gaping at his best friend, "Say what?"

"Are you certain Daniel Jackson? I could badly injure you."

"Yeah, but not the Earth style of fighting, I'm rubbish at that. Let's spar in the Jaffa discipline."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and then inclined his head. He went to the store room off the gym and returned with two wooden replicas of a Jaffa staff weapon. Still, no one moved, too far into a state of shock. One person, however, who would later be identified as Major Ferritti, snuck out to notify as many people as he could, including General Hammond.

Taking off his jacket, Daniel took one of the staffs from Teal'c. Standing about one and a half metres apart, both men began circling. Jack snapped out of his stupor and yelled to Daniel, "Stop!" Too late.

Daniel leapt at Teal'c, and the staffs clashed. A flurry of offences and defences followed, some too quick to follow. On the first few blows, Teal'c had been holding back, but now he attacked his friend full force. He was momentarily surprised at how adept and focused Daniel was, but soon he too was lost in the fight.

General Hammond entered the room to see Daniel leap deftly over Teal'c and strike a blow to the back of his knees, making them buckle. Teal'c hit the floor, only to sweep around and take Daniel's legs from under him. Both men flipped back to their feet at the same time and, once more, began their circling. The fight had been going on for eight minutes, well over Jack's record.

General Hammond went over to the remainder of SG-1, "What on earth is going on?"

"Daniel and Teal'c are, well, fighting, sir." Jack informed him, not taking his eyes off the pair.

"I gathered that Colonel, but _why_?"

Jack shrugged, Jonas frowned, "Maybe Daniel's been practicing." Both General Hammond and Jack looked at Jonas sceptically, "Just a thought."

Meanwhile, Sam was watching the fight. A horrible, sick feeling of foreboding was gathering in the pit of her stomach. Since the first blow had fallen, both combatants had been getting faster, and more forceful, as if they were forgetting who they were fighting. She doubted whether Teal'c had fought like this since the incident with Imhotep. As for Daniel, his eyes were growing cold, and faraway. Unbidden, a conversation she and Daniel had with her when they were children echoed in her head:

"_Um, Daniel? Have you ever killed someone before?"_

"_Yes." _

Crap.

* * *

_So much blood, and screaming, it just won't stop. Whoever I am fighting is tough, tougher than most of them. It's like he's predicting my next move. If I wasn't concentrating so much on preventing my head from getting kicked in, I would look at his tattoo, the one that says what 'god' they serve. _

_Ouch. Well that hurt. What was that? My vision's going weird; it's getting darker. Doesn't matter though, he's on the ground, soon to be dead. I raise my staff – where did I get that? Maybe I took it off another Jaffa – what the..? Gold? Since when do the Jaffa have gold tattoos? They haven't done that for centuries. And a serpent brand? Oh shit. _

* * *

The world snapped back into technicolour and for a second, Daniel froze, looming over Teal'c. The tables soon turned, however, as Teal'c managed to get back up again, knocking Daniel down in the process. Unlike Daniel, he had not lost his focus, and Daniel had a horrible feeling that, like he had, Teal'c had forgotten who he was fighting.

Teal'c slammed his staff down to where Daniel's head lay. Daniel only just managed to roll out of the way before the staff splintered on the mat. Flipping to his feet, and then leaping over Teal'c so that he was a good distance away, Daniel threw his staff to Teal'c's feet. With baited breath, Daniel waited for Teal'c to mimic him, to register that both had equal skills. Thankfully, he did, and the two wooden staffs hit each other with a resounding clunk.

Two seconds passed, before the onlookers roared in approval. Teal'c slowly bowed to Daniel. He attempted to bow in return, but the adrenaline was ebbing and he found himself on his knees, shaking, dots dancing through his vision. Concernedly, Teal'c went over to Daniel, worried that he was very badly injured from the fight that got out of control. The cheering died slightly, but Daniel managed to make his voice carry, as strong as he could make it, "I'm fine, just lost my footing."

Daniel's claim seemed to satisfy the crowd, who dispersed and returned to their duties, leaving only SG-1, General Hammond, and a _very_ pissed looking Doctor Fraiser, who had apparently joined the crowd later in the fight. "I've only just released Sam, and now you two beat the crap out of each other!" She frowned, realising how strange the statement was. Both Daniel and Teal'c were as beat up as each other, Daniel was only looking worse because he obviously had less stamina as Teal'c; or was worse at hiding his fatigue.

"Daniel, how _did _you do it?" Jack asked.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, you could have beaten me on the battlefield. I have not fought like that in many a year and I was unprepared for your skill."

Daniel didn't answer, but swayed slightly. Jack only just caught him before he slipped sideways, unconscious.

"Perhaps we should wait," General Hammond commented, smiling slightly at the two exhausted men, and the unconscious one, "Doctor?"

Janet sighed, "I'll sort it out sir."

* * *

"So how d'ya think he did it?" A distant voice filtered through into Daniel's sleepy mind.

"I cannot say, O'Neill, but he fought very similarly to when he did when you and I were attempting to restrain him as a child, and when he overcame the orderlies."

"Wonderful. We've only just sorted out Carter's little problem, and now Daniel's. Jonas, I swear, you'd better give us at least a month's break.

"Hey! Don't look at me!"

"What do you mean my 'little problem',_ sir_?"

Groggily, Daniel felt that he should break up the small 'discussion', "Well, you were very short Sam."

He blearily opened his eyes to see his team mates all looking at him, one glaring, "If you weren't in that bed, I would hit you."

"Where's Janet? I wanna go home." Daniel whined.

"House arrest, remember? So it wouldn't matter if she did release you. Not that she would, that needle hoarding, power obsessed – hey Doc!"

"Colonel." Janet was glaring daggers at him, apparently having heard most of his comments. Luckily for Jack, though, she overlooked it, "I want to keep you over night for observation Daniel."

"What! Why? I'm fine, and you're not keeping Teal'c back."

"Teal'c didn't black out. It's just a precaution. Anyway, you lot, out. Daniel needs rest."

"Don't." Daniel muttered sulkily.

Janet threw him an exasperated look as she ushered the others out, who quickly said their goodbyes.

Daniel laid his head back down and, despite his claims to Janet, fell directly back to sleep.

Unfortunately, in dreams, sometimes our mind can show us what we do not want to see; especially for Daniel.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Please review, and I might update a bit quicker, you never know! I need feedback already!


	14. In Dreams

Author Notes: Thankies to everybody for their wonderful feedback; you all give me warm fuzzy glows :). Anyway, the next chapter!

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, but don't yell at me if any facts are wrong, because I haven't seen it.

Chapter 14: In Dreams

"Maria! Is Danny with you?" Claire called out down the corridors of the Metropolitan Museum of Art where a team of Egyptologists were setting up an exhibit.

A smiling, angelic face of a twelve year old girl poked her head round the corner, dark hair falling into her eyes, "_Yes_ Claire! We're not gonna get squished or nothing, we're careful!"

Claire sighed and gave Maria and exasperated look, "You may think that, but exhibits are dangerous when being set up, and I highly doubt Luke would thank me if you did get 'squished'." Luke was Maria's father and a close friend and colleague of the Jacksons', shaking her head, she wandered off to find Amin.

Maria rolled her eyes and ran back to Daniel. The eight year old smiled absently as she approached, "Anything. Or anything."

"Huh?"

"You said or nothing, it should be or _anything_." Daniel stated matter-of-factly. Despite their age difference, Daniel was just as smart, perhaps smarter, on occasions, than Maria.

Maria and Daniel had been best friends since before Daniel could remember. Mel and Luke had gone to university together and it had been Luke that had introduced Mel to Claire. Luke, his wife Anna, and their daughter Maria were French, but, like the Jacksons, they had all spent so much time in Egypt and the surrounding area that they were practically local. It also meant that it was all but impossible to tell that Maria was French and Daniel, American.

However, the extended family of six also had a secret. They alone among the archaeological community knew the secret of Egypt, of the rebellion that rose up against the gods, stranding tens of thousands of Jaffa on Earth, hungry for revenge. But knowing this truth was dangerous for all involved. The underground society, based in the desert a few miles from Thebes consisted of over a thousand families, and more. It spread across the globe, consisting of all nationalities, quashing any threat to the human race. They were led by a great man, Amin.

Over time, the Jaffa set up tribes, each supporting their god, and, over time, many tribes were wiped out. The last to be destroyed had been in 1652 in the Alps, the last tribe that served the serpent god, Apophis. It was also the last sighting of a First Prime.

Maria plonked down next to Daniel, who was quite happily doing the homework Claire had set him, "_Daannyy! _I'm bored. Wanna fight?"

Danny glared at her good-naturedly, "You know full well my Dad doesn't like that, just because your parents want you to join the fight when you grow up."

"Your mum wants you to learn self-defence."

"You know I don't like fighting," Danny whined at Maria, turning his crystal eyes onto her.

Maria gave in, "You know, considering you've done that since you were born, you'd think I'd be immune to that look by now, but you're just so damn cute!" She ruffled Daniel's long hair.

Danny yanked his head away, sulking, "Geroff! I am _not_ cute!"

"Are too!" Knowing she had snagged him, Maria stuck out her tongue for good measure, and leapt off down a corridor, giggling madly. Danny scrambled after her, the homework forgotten.

* * *

It was just after lunch when it happened. Maria and Daniel were sitting against the wall playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who got to help Juan, one of the workers from their 'people', with the small display cabinet near the entrance of the exhibit. Danny's parents, along with some others, were lowering a coverstone into its position, "Careful everyone! Slow and Steady!" Melburn's voice drifted over to the pair. 

Daniel paused to watch them work. Everyone was completely oblivious to the man dressed in black skirting along the makeshift walkways, designed for the setup, which surrounded the room. No one noticed a long silver blade appear from the folds of his cloak. No one saw the man lower the blade to the rope holding the stone slab. A flash of reflected light on metal caught Maria's attention just in time, "Jaffa!"

That one word snapped everyone's attention, for no one was allowed to speak of the Jaffa amongst strangers. Mel looked up just quickly enough to see the arm and blade of the Jaffa to come down and easily slice through the rope. Mel leapt forwards, pushing his wife out of the way just as the other ropes gave out under the strain. Daniel watched in horror as his father was crushed to death with the coverstone.

* * *

Claire's head spun. The last thing she remembered was Maria yelling something, then a hard push to her side. Blinking, she tried to clear her head. Suddenly, one word penetrated her foggy mind, "_Kree!_" 

Everything flooded back to her. Struggling shakily to her feet, she scrambled over to one of their bags. Mel had never known that she carried them, but Amin had trained her with them ever since they had joined. Rummaging around, Claire quickly unwrapped two dull, silver daggers, both about the length of her forearm, which she jammed under her belt. She them produced a fully loaded handgun and began shooting at the advancing Jaffa. Only twice did she spare a look for her son and husband; the first time, neither where in sight, so she fought harder.

* * *

Daniel made to scream, but had a hand hurriedly clamped over his mouth, "Ssshh! We gotta get out of sight." 

Daniel really didn't comprehend; he just wanted to cry. Then he saw, emerging from the dust produced by the crash, ten Jaffa, all dressed in black. They were from the Anubis Tribe, the best fighters. A shout sounded through the air, a signal to attack. Briefly, Daniel saw his mother kick a Jaffa in the stomach and shooting it in the head, before Maria dragged him away.

Their hiding place, behind a statue of a pharaoh, kept them hidden, while allowing them to have a good view of what was going on. It was a blood bath, on both sides. Although there were more humans, there were only six who knew what on earth was going on, so the Jaffa easily finished the others off. Similarly, about half of the Jaffa were young, and did not understand the concept of bullets that you cannot see. In the end, it was down to the veteran Jaffa against the human warriors.

Through this, Daniel and Maria watched on, undiscovered. Both were crying, but dared not reveal themselves. Maria was shaking so hard she felt that she might be sick. There was so much blood, dust and screaming. Daniel's eyes never left his Mum who, after the bullets ran out, began to systematically fight, and kill the advancing Jaffa. It was like a doomed dance of a dragonfly, before it dropped down dead.

* * *

Claire spared a second look for her family, and almost lost her concentration when, in one glance, she saw her dead husband and her son, hiding, being advanced on by a Jaffa. Before she could think, Claire threw one of her daggers, which imbedded itself into the Jaffa's head. The next thing she felt was a sharp, numbing pain in her abdomen. Claire's eyes widened as they stared into the narrowed, sickly, chocolate colour eyes of the Jaffa facing her. Then darkness.

* * *

A Jaffa had seen them. Daniel felt Maria's hand tighten on his shoulder in fear. Then, without warning, the Jaffa fell, dead, with a knife sticking out of the back of its head. Daniel's eyes met his Mum's for one moment, before he watched in shock as the last Jaffa stabbed Claire Jackson in her stomach with a sword so long, that the tip could be seen sticking out of her back. Claire's face displayed shock, before her eyes rolled backwards as she collapsed; also dead. The Jaffa did not last long, as Amin deftly slit its throat from behind. 

Shaking, the two children emerged. Maria tripped over the body of Juan, the crown of his skull smashed in. Not able to keep control any longer, she threw up. In all, six of them had survived the attack; Amin, Maria, Daniel, Ewan (a Scot from Anna's university) and one of the workers, Ben, who had no idea what was going on and had proceeded to faint in a corner.

Ewan staggered over to Amin, who was with the children, dragging his left leg slightly, "Why the hell did they attack? Here of all places? They're usually more subtle."

Amin did not take his eyes off the carnage, "They wanted revenge for the ambush in Brooklyn. They were careless," He looked up at Ewan who, though pale, was still keeping it together, "Collect the Jaffa bodies, we will burn them later tonight. The other bodies must be made to look as if they were crushed by the coverstone."

"What if someone heard us? And that guy's not going to keep quiet."

"We are the only ones in this wing, and Ben will have to come with us. I am sorry, Dan'yel, we cannot give your parents the proper burial, they will have to be buried in this country."

Danny didn't respond, Ewan however only just noticed the bodies of the Jacksons, "Bloody Hell! What-" He was cut off by Amin's warning glare.

* * *

The clean-up took three hours between the three men, although admittedly, Ben wasn't much help. Ewan came over with Ben to where Amin was muttering a prayer, "All of the proper authorities have been called, so we should get out of here." 

Maria frowned, "What'll happen to Daniel now?"

Amin frowned, "Well, Claire's father-"

"I want to learn how to fight." Daniel spoke up for the first time since the attack.

Amin looked down at Daniel's small, determined face. The once compassionate blue eyes, so much like his father's, were replaced by ones of cold, hard ice. Amin sighed, sadly, "Yes, Dan'yel will return with us, and I shall teach him."

Forever, Amin would regret those words, for it would put the last echo of Claire and Melburn Jackson in great peril many times; the echo that had lost its innocence one grey day in New York.

* * *

Daniel Jackson jerked awake, breathing hard, in the darkened infirmary, images of dead and mutilated bodies flashing before his eyes. Turning over quickly, he threw up. Janet, who had just been getting ready to leave after finally finishing her paperwork, rushed in to help a clearly distressed Daniel. 

"Daniel? I want you to breathe, okay? You're having a panic attack."

Daniel's breath came in short, hitched gasps, but he still managed to get his words out through his greying vision, "Find Hammond. I- I gotta get home," Daniel's eyes began to water but he gasped out one more word before he blacked out, "Egypt."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Yay! I did it! I would really like some feedback on this chapter, so review! I might update quicker!


	15. The Rebels of Egypt

Author Notes: I'm back! I actually motivated myself enough to write my next chapter; Daniel is incessantly hard to write. Thank you for your wonderful feedback, I've reached 100! Does a celebratory dance round a fire. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Chapter 15: The Rebels of Egypt

Daniel curled tighter in his chair. He could hear the slight murmur of Sam and Jack talking, and then a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to Jonas, who smiled, "Jack said we'll be there in ten minutes. You okay?"

Daniel returned the smile, albeit weakly, he was still exhausted from the events of the last two days, "Sure." Jonas smiled and walked away to his seat by Teal'c. Thankfully, the General had ordered a private plane, although Daniel admitted that if it had been him, it would not have taken much to want to get them to Egypt as soon as possible either. He grimaced slightly. To say it had been awkward to explain to Hammond why he hadn't said anything earlier, would be a vast understatement.

* * *

"_There are **what**!" General Hammond looked as if he was about to explode. Daniel sheepishly avoided his eyes and risked a glance at his team mates. Sam looked politely shocked, Jonas was less reserved in his reaction, and Jack looked like he was in denial and was currently gaping like a fish. On the other hand, Teal'c looked calm, as if Daniel's announcement was normal._

_Daniel cleared his throat, and repeated himself, "There are tribes of Jaffa all over the world, who are decidedly pissed off with the human race. Apparently, they hold grudges well."_

_Jack found his voice, "Why the hell didn't you say something before?"_

_Daniel removed his glasses, trying to clear his head; he was still feeling the effects of his 'episode' the night before, "When I woke up in the infirmary, when we were back to normal, I didn't see the point of telling you. To be honest, I didn't believe it."_

"_And now you do?" Sam spoke up._

"_Last night I had a memory, a really vivid one. There definitely are Jaffa. Here."_

_Sighing, the General leaned back in his chair, "Doctor Jackson, if this is true, then why haven't we heard about them?"_

"_You all know the story, right? About why the Goa'uld left Earth?" They all nodded, "When the Goa'uld were driven off, they did so in a hurry, taking a large proportion of their army, but not all. Over time, the First Primes became the leaders of tribes, and now they wait for their 'god' to return. Every now and again, they would try to take a human settlement, but they fail each time."_

"_I do not understand," Teal'c spoke up, "Why do they not succeed?"_

_Daniel smiled, "Teal'c, do you really think that as soon as the Ancient Egyptians buried the Stargate, they would forget? You were the one who told the story of the Tau'ri. The Tau'ri are the humans that rose against the gods, not just humans from Earth. The Tau'ri are all over Earth, keeping tabs on the Jaffa. They take command from a central base, near Thebes."_

_A smile dawned on Jack's face, "Daniel, do these guys have the potential to help us against the Goa'uld?"_

"_Not in a full scale war, but in battle, hand to hand, I suppose."_

"_Doctor Jackson, yes or no?"_

_Daniel sighed. This was the only was he'd get to Egypt, "If I can persuade them, yes."_

"_Then it's settled. Colonel, prep your team, I'm sending you to Egypt at 0700 tomorrow via jet. Dismissed."_

* * *

"I hate sand. I hate heat. I hate deserts." Jack whined.

Teal'c rose an eyebrow as he put on a cap, "Did you not state that you hated trees on our last mission O'Neill?"

"Yes! Them too!" Teal'c followed this comment with a resigned look.

"Colonel?" Sam decided to spare Teal'c, "We should probably set off."

"Yes! I was gonna say that."

Jonas muttered to Daniel, "Do you think the heat's got to him?"

"Nope, this is Jack being bored."

SG-1 had finally made it to Thebes an hour ago. It had taken Daniel a while to plot a course through the desert, so Jack had amused himself by scaring tourists. He didn't have to try too hard, as Teal'c sort of did it for him. They had been getting a lot of odd looks from people, but then again, desert BDUs did that. Luckily, their guns were in the jeep with their packs.

Jack hopped back into the driver's seat of the open top jeep, Teal'c next to him. The other three jumped in the back. They followed the course Daniel had plotted, using GPS. After driving and being thrown around like rag dolls for ten minutes, something loomed on the horizon. Jack pulled them to a halt a got out to get a better look. He turned to Daniel, "I'm sorry, a _signpost_?"

They were faced with a wooden stake, the height of Teal'c, driven into a block of sandstone on the rise of the dune. It was, indeed a signpost. Sam moved closer, "What does it say?"

"Um, it's two languages, Arabic and Goa'uld."

"Snakes? Well, at least we're getting close."

Daniel was muttering under his breath, ignoring Jack, finally he turned, "The Arabic says: _Come no further into the desert, djinns bring death. _Um, it's drawing on superstition, basically, evil spirits will get you. The Goa'uld is: _Step further, Jaffa of the false gods, and take your last breath._ If I remember rightly, they have these posted everywhere."

"Wait, so you've actually been here before?"

"Jack, I grew up here, both my parents were Tau'ri."

"Oy. Daniel, for a linguist, your communication skills are appalling. So kids, onwards to the forbidden land?"

"We should leave the jeep here, Jack, the noise will draw attention." Jack looked at Daniel, but he didn't elaborate further.

"Alright, grab everything and move out."

* * *

"Father, who are they?" Secluded in a hide in the dunes, a small boy turned to the dark man next to him.

"I do not know. I believe they are military, they are not one of us."

"What shall we do? Should we light the torches?"

"No, my son, they are not Jaffa, they carry the wrong weapons, yet they could still be a threat." The man took out a pen and wrote a quick message onto a slip of paper. "Fly Horus out to the third outpost Haytham, quickly."

Haytham scrambled out of the hide to a metal ring stuck in the ground, onto which a falcon was waiting. He attached the message, and hurriedly released it in the direction of the outpost.

* * *

Daniel looked up to the screeching of a falcon, "They know we're here."

"What?" Sam turned, "How do you know?"

"That bird will take a message to an outpost. We might as well wait."

"So the bird's gonna talk to them." Jack stated sceptically.

"No Jack, there must be a lookout hide nearby, someone released that falcon."

SG-1 didn't have to wait long. A soft thudding reached their ears, and over the dune ahead came four horses and riders. The horses slowed to a walk, and halted in front of the team. One rider dismounted and walked towards them; Jack did not fail to note that every single guy had at least one gun and blade. The man spoke in Arabic; he sounded pissed. Jack blinked, "Erm, translation?"

Before Daniel could reply, the man switched languages, "Why do you trespass? Did you not read the warning?"

Daniel cleared his throat, "We're here to speak with Amin, it's important. If you're worried, we'll surrender our weapons."

"We will?" Jack increased to a possessive hold on his gun.

"This is acceptable, but I must have a reason."

"I am a friend of Maria Couture. Please."

"Very well."

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. They had reached the outpost a while back, and now had guides, or guards, depending on how you looked at it, taking them further into the desert. Jack fell back to talk to Daniel, "How come no one knows about this place? It's not exactly far from tourist central."

"They do. The Egyptian government just keep their noses out. It's like the Stargate: when a new president comes to power, we brief them on it. It works well. The Egyptians are forbidden from telling the UN or any governments about it. If they do, the Tau'ri remove the protection they offer in Cairo."

"Nice."

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called from up ahead.

Scrambling the rest of the way up the dune, Daniel and Jack joined the others, "Woah. Sweet." Jack muttered. Daniel grinned.

Before them, in a natural valley created by the desert, lay a settlement. People were milling around what looked like market stalls of multicoloured canopy designs. Pens of both animals dotted around the site, and a musical mixture of languages could be heard. That was not what caught their attention, though. The far side of the valley was comprised of a reddish rock face. Slits, presumably for defensive purposes, littered the cliff. Directly in the centre, was a huge entrance, with thick wooden doors swung open to allow passage. Carved in sharp relief above the doorway was a symbol that Jack had seen once before, painted on the side of Teal'c burnt out house on Chulak. Jack quirked a smile, "This is the home of a shol'va. Gotta love it."

One of the guides looked at him, "We do not serve the false ones. We are proud to take the title of a traitor to them. Please follow me."

Jack looked over at Teal'c as they made their way to the village; he seemed to be having a hard time comprehending the fact that these people could take the dishonourable title of traitor, and turn it into one of honour. They walked through the marketplace, all the time getting curious looks, and halted at the doors where two guards stood. For the benefit of SG-1, the guide spoke in English, "These people wish to meet with Amin; they claim to be friends of Maria Couture."

"Amin is busy; I will fetch Maria for you." The guard disappeared.

While they waited, the team took the opportunity to take in their situation. The market was multi-cultural, languages varying from English to Spanish, Arabic to German. The clothes differed too. Most adults carried some kind of weapon, usually a knife, while meandering around the stalls. Children could be seen rolling around on the dunes, screeching with laughter. Teal'c walked over to Jack, "This does not seem like a base of operations to me, O'Neill."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; it's more of a community." He whistled his remaining team over; he didn't want them going off too far without weapons.

"Sir!" Sam bounded over, "Have you seen these doors? They have the origin symbol of Earth!" Sure enough, the symbol could be seen, half featuring on each door, so that when they were closed, the complete chevron could be identified.

"I am glad you like the décor." A feminine voice, with a slight lilt of a French accent, drifted from the entrance. A dark haired woman in her thirties, wearing worn jeans and a t-shirt emerged into view, she frowned, "Who are you?"

Before Jack could answer, Daniel stood up from where he had been sitting against the door and stepped forwards, "Hi Maria."

Maria's hazel eyes widened, "Danny?" Then before anyone knew it, she threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug, which Daniel gladly returned. Pulling away, Maria moved a critical eye over him, finally wrinkling her nose and asking, "What happened to your hair?"

"Long story."

"I'll bet. Who are your friends?"

"This is Major Sam Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c." At the mention of the last name, the guards drew weapons.

Anger sparked in Maria's eyes, "Teal'c is a name of the Goa'uld tongue. Why do you bring one here?"

"No, no! Wait! Teal'c was branded a shol'va many years ago when he betrayed his god. He's not from the tribes."

"Then where is he from?"

Daniel thought quickly, "Teal'c take off your cap." Teal'c complied.

Maria gasped, "A First Prime of Apophis? That tribe is extinct." She frowned, and then a smile flickered on her face, "The Chappa'ai. Amin said it was in possession of military. You are right. It is a long story. Follow me."

Maria led them into the torch lit cavern. The passage was wide, and full of people going both ways. They walked a little way, until they reached an opening. They were in a huge entrance hall, carved into the rock. Doorways and passages led off in all directions, all lit by torchlight. A breeze blew through the whole honeycomb network in the rock, making it cool. Maria smiled, "Welcome home, Daniel."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Come on! What did you think? If you don't review, I won't update!


	16. Flames of Sapphire

Author Notes: I am in a great debt to my friend Chemical Nova, who lent me the first season of Stargate (woo! I'm so happy!) As such, this chapter is written and updated quicker than usual because I am full of stargateness. Thank you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love them!

Chapter 16: Flames of Sapphire

Jack was impressed. If he didn't know he was on Earth, he would have to say he was on an entirely different world, where politics had no hold. The Tau'ri reminded him a lot of the Abydonian people, only more advanced. "Please wait here." Maria left them at the opening of a passageway and disappeared.

"This place is incredible, Colonel. It's so hard to believe how no one leaked information about it." Jack grinned as he watched Sam continue to express her awe; Jonas was just as bad, that insane grin plastered on his face permanently.

Maria reappeared, "Please, follow me." A small smile played on her lips.

SG-1 followed the dark-haired woman down the passageway from which she had returned. Their way was lit by flickering torches of orange flame, although for every lit torch, there was an empty bracket that was unlit. The passage narrowed, and then turned a sharp corner, instead of curving; two guards immediately faced them, guns drawn and aimed. As soon as they saw Maria, however, they stepped aside. Whoever was down this corridor was important, Jack could tell. Well, at least they were going straight to the top. He glanced behind him at Daniel, and frowned. Daniel was at the back of their group, running his fingers lightly along the rough rock of the wall as they went. Falling back slightly, Jack drew up next to him, "You okay?"

Daniel smiled softly, "This is so surreal. I haven't been here since I was fourteen, but remember everything. I can't believe I forgot."

"Yeah, about that; how exactly..?"

"That I don't remember."

Jack was about to comment, but he was interrupted by his collision with Teal'c's back, "Hey! Give a guy a warning!" Teal'c raised an eyebrow; Jack _knew _he was laughing.

Maria had stopped them at a dark wooden door, one of the few in the honeycomb. She knocked twice briskly on the door, and opened it, beckoning them in, "May I present SG-1, led by Colonel Jack O'Neill, and comprised of his companions Doctor Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn and a shol'va of Apophis, Teal'c. SG-1, this is the leader of our people, Master Amin of the Tau'ri."

An old man, cloaked in a dark hooded robe, stood behind a desk. He looked completely out of place in his surroundings. The room, or office, could rival the command centre of the SGC. Maps plastered the walls, covered in colours that represented matters of importance. Books and computers were dotted around, creating a bizarre mix of past and present. Worryingly, a rack of weapons decorated one wall, unlikely for decoration, and another door led off to some other part room at the back. Next to the door was another unlit torch.

Amin stepped forward and lowered his hood. He was in his late sixties, early seventies, but like Bra'tac, he did not look or act weak. He had dark leathery skin and beetle black eyes, which were creased into a thoughtful expression. He walked up to Teal'c, who didn't move, "So, the Chappa'ai has indeed been reopened. Tell me, how many years have you allied yourself with Earth?"

"I have worked beside the people of Earth for eight years, since I betrayed the false god whom I used to serve. I believed that they alone could bring down the Goa'uld, and I was correct. The team on which I serve has proved formidable, thwarting the attempts on the destruction of both their lives and that of their planet. They have freed my people."

"Aww, you're making me blush T." Jack quipped.

Amin acknowledged the Jaffa, "You are worthy of a home here, my friend."

Maria frowned, "You have destroyed Goa'uld? Engaged in battle with them?"

Daniel piped up, "Er, yeah, we've killed quite a few. Ra for one, he was the first."

Amin deftly sided stepped and looked Daniel over with scrutiny. He then proceeded to cuff him around the head, quite hard actually, "This is typical of you! You leave your people after almost getting killed countless times, stay safe for a pathetic amount of time, and then try and get yourself killed again! By the gods Dan'yel! How am I meant to keep you safe?" Amin then stepped forward and embraced Daniel heartily. Jack smiled as Daniel hugged the old man in return; he was certain he could see his archaeologist's eyes well up.

As they broke apart, Amin beckoned Maria forward, "Ask Raphael to fetch us some refreshment, would you my dear? I fear we will be talking for quite some time. We will be in the meeting room." Maria smiled and left, Amin turned to the rest of SG-1 who he had yet to address. First he grasped Jack's hand, "I thank you for keeping him safe and returning him to us, not an easy feat, I know."

"Oh yeah, attempts to die at least one a month."

Amin moved to Jonas, "You are a scholar, like Dan'yel, it is reflected in your eyes. You are trouble." He smiled and clasped Jonas' shoulder.

Amin then moved to Sam, who was clearly expecting a greeting much like that which she had received from Bra'tac. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised, "You are a warrior and a scholar. A good mix, I think, less likely to run off and get injured. You and Maria are much alike; you should get to know each other more. Anyway, enough greetings, we must speak." The old man led them to the back room, which turned out to be a lot like their briefing room. A smooth slab of polished black stone formed the long table, surrounded by carved black stone chairs, cushioned. Jack was starting to get really confused about the amount of unlit torches everywhere, for another stood in the corner. Amin offered them a seat.

The door opened once more, revealing Maria and a young man of about eighteen, presumably Raphael. They carried small glass tumblers of an amber liquid, and handed them out. Maria then proceeded to take a seat next to Daniel, while Raphael bowed and left. Amin gestured for them to drink, "A concoction of my friend Ewan; non-alcoholic and incredibly refreshing."

Jack sniffed it tentatively, reluctant to try it. Daniel, however, had no inhibitions, and downed his in one go, along with Maria and Amin. Jack shrugged and copied them, the result being that he almost threw it back up, "Woah! _That's_ non-alcoholic?"

Daniel smiled, "You need to acquire a taste for it."

Amin clasped his hands before him on the table, "So, you opened the Chappa'ai eight years ago, or longer?"

Jack smoothly replied, "Nine, but the program was inactive for a year before we worked out the Stargate went to more than one world." General Hammond had authorized limited information to be given, especially if the Tau'ri in Egypt were willing to set up relations, "What about you?"

"Us? We have existed since the false gods were driven off our world. We will continue our fight until all of the Jaffa are gone. No offence intended Teal'c." Maria smiled.

"So, would you guys like to help us? I mean, we both have experience to share, right? Our government is willing to let you continue what you guys do best-"

Jack was cut off by a sharp bark of laughter, "Willing to _let _us? My boy, they have no choice, unless they want to loose the use of the Chappa'ai. When it was unburied, my people decided to let you have it; we still had our own battles to fight. However, when the Egyptian government 'gave' it to you Americans, there was one condition. Just the one. The Tau'ri alone have true control over the Chappa'ai, and they alone may decide what it is used for."

Jack frowned, and looked over to Carter, who nodded, "Catherine told me." Seeing that Colonel O'Neill was about to dig himself into a hole, she tried to talk to Amin, "Master Amin? We would really like to establish relations with the Tau'ri. I'm, sure we would benefit each other."

Amin smiled, "Perhaps, Major Carter, perhaps. However, I only have the word of the four of you that your people are honourable. I have no proof."

Jack was about to protest that Teal'c's word was just as valid, when Daniel spoke up, "I can vouch for the SGC too, Master. I have worked with them for nine years. Even if you don't trust the American government, General Hammond, who runs the SGC, is honourable, I swear it."

"You trust them with your life, do you not, Dan'yel?" Daniel nodded, "Then I will consider their offer. Maria?"

"Ewan is outside Amin."

"Good. You are all welcome to stay here for as long as is needed. Maria will show Major Carter and Jonas around our home, and Ewan will show around Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Is this acceptable?"

"Err…sure. Carter, keep in touch." Jack was reluctant to leave Daniel, but knew he and the Master probably had a lot to catch up on.

The four members of SG-1 went back into the office, to be met by a man in his late forties. He had dirty blonde hair that fell over his one remaining eye; the other was closed from a long, deep scar running down the left side of his face. Jack decided not to ask.

* * *

Daniel watched the door shut behind his friends. Now they were alone, he couldn't think of anything to say. Amin started first, "It has been too long, Dan'yel. I have missed your energetic presence, we all have. Maria missed you the most. Did you know she left after you did? She went to university in Toulouse and tried to get into archaeology like you. She returned to us eleven years ago, for her mother's funeral and has stayed ever since."

"Anna's dead? How? Oh gods, I should have been with Maria."

"You could not, and you know it, do not focus on what you should have done. Anna died in a car crash she, like Maria, left after you did."

"And Luke Couture?"

Amin sighed with remorse, "You do not remember, do you? The memory still evades you. He was killed by a formidable Jaffa, saving you."

Daniel froze where he sat. A blur of red and black coloured his memory for a second, accompanied by a scream. Amin tilted his head and started to explain, in the hope of jolting his ward's memory, "It happened in a village near Cairo. You were in a patrol of five, headed by Luke. It was a simple exercise, you were only meant to be looking for signs that Jaffa may have strayed into that sector. It was a trap, the village was deserted, and you were met by twenty Jaffa." Daniel buried his head in his hands, floods of colours and sounds were flowing into his mind, "Two young ones died first, Kamala and Isaac, neither eighteen. They died instantly, staff blasts to the chest. Luke attempted to pull you and the other one out. As far as I know, Rheannon, the woman who was also in your patrol, sent out a radio signal to the garrison in Cairo. If she had not, I doubt that any of you would have survived. The details of the fight are not fully known, but I can tell you that Luke died when a Jaffa brought a sword down on you from behind, he was stabbed in the heart trying to stop the blow."

"Oh gods, Amin, how could I have forgotten? How could I have left?"

"You woke up in the Cairo hospital with amnesia. You had no memory of anything. It took months for you to regain your earlier memories, and then I made a decision. Do you remember a doctor coming to you with a file of you past?" Daniel nodded, "I instructed him to read it to you. It was comprised of lies and half truths of your past, including how your parents died. That way, you would not try and remember what you thought you already knew. I stand by my decision Dan'yel. You almost died that day; I could not let you get into that situation again. You were, after all only fourteen, and fighting was never truly in your heart."

"Amnesia?" Daniel was having a very hard time accepting all this new information.

"Rheannon also survived the attack. She reported that, just before the reinforcements arrived to retrieve you both, you were thrown across the village by a pulse of air and impacted a wall."

Daniel looked up sharply, "A pulse of air?"

"She did not know what it was, and we have never seen anything like it since."

"I need some air." Daniel rose from his seat and made for the door. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a blue flame flared up from the torch bracket.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c were watching a sparring match between two Tau'ri men. The room that they fought in was full of various everyday implements, that each were using to the best of their ability so as to best the other. Jack had to admit that, considering they were so young, they were good. "How old are they exactly?" Jack asked as the two children bowed and cleared up.

Ewan thought for a second, "These two are training in the third stage. I believe that they are twelve or thirteen."

Jack stared, "What? But they look older. Making them fight is barbaric!"

"We do not make them fight Colonel; they are only trained to survive. They look older due to their training, please follow me." He turned back towards the entrance to the room, Jack and Teal'c followed.

They were almost out of the door, when one of the children yelled out urgently, "Master! The torch is lit!"

Ewan span round and visibly paled. Jack frowned and turned to the direction the Scot was looking. An innocent, flickering sapphire flame danced in a previously unlit bracket.

* * *

"How big is this place exactly, Maria?" The trio were walking down one of the many winding passageways in the rock.

"It is larger than it looks from the outside. It is very easy to get lost if you do not know these tunnels."

"This place is really amazing."

"Thank you Jonas. It is very old; it has been in use for millennia."

Jonas was about to ask another of his many questions, when a slight hissing pricked on the edge of his hearing, "What's that sound? It sounds like gas."

Sam shrugged, "I can't hear anything."

Maria frowned, "Gas? That is unlikely, unless-" Maria was cut of by a spark jumping in the unlit torch bracket by her ear; a blue flame sprang to life. Within split seconds of each other, the unlit brackets fired up blue, all the way down the passage.

"Why are they doing that?" Sam asked, slightly apprehensively.

"These are the warning flames. Jaffa is coming. You must follow me, and we will meet up in the office with your friends. _Vite!_"

Maria began to run down the passage at full speed. All Jonas and Sam could do was follow. She wound though the maze, up and down flights of stairs. Maria truly knew her home well, for they had met up with the others within a minute outside Amin's office. SG-1 rapidly lost track of what was going on when Amin, Maria and Ewan began to speak rapid…something. Jack looked to Daniel, "What the hell's going on?"

"Jaffa have been sighted near the boarder. The flames are a call to emergency protocol."

"Which is..?"

Amin turned from his conversation, "Can you shoot from afar? If so, you can help us at the wall defences."

Jack was about to answer, when Daniel cut across him, "Sam and Jack are trained, they can shoot to kill. Teal'c is trained; he's a warrior, like me. I advise Jonas goes to the second defence."

Amin gave a sharp nod, "Samantha, Jack, you will go with Ewan and take your station. Jonas, you will go with Maria-"

"_Non!_ If Daniel fights, I do too. I will leave Jonas with Chris and meet you at the gates." Maria grabbed Jonas by the arm and led him away before Jack could stop her.

"Daniel." Jack was worried.

"Jonas will be fine; it is unlikely the Jaffa will get through the first line. Please Jack, I don't know how many Jaffa there are, but if they are mounting an assault, there will be a lot."

"Daniel, please be careful, you too Teal'c." Ewan tugged on his arm. Jack had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Okay, so he lied to Jack. There weren't a lot of Jaffa, there was a damn army! How they assembled this in Cairo without attracting attention he'd never know. People were dying on both sides. He could hear gun fire from above, and was glad to know his friends were watching his back. He deftly twisted and took out an Anubis Jaffa. He was stuck between two market stalls. He saw Maria out of the corner of his eye, having lost track of a mildly annoyed Teal'c long ago.

He turned and slit the spinal cord of an Isis Jaffa, but at the same time, he saw a zat charge envelope Maria, once. He scrambled forwards and took on two Jaffa at once, but froze as a blade was held to his throat. A horribly familiar orange glow filled his vision, and his sight began to fail as he blacked out. Before he did, a horribly distorted voice commanded, "_Draw back, we have the female, and we have a source of information. Let the pathetic humans recover as they wish."_

Oh shit. They were in trouble.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I hope you appreciate my dedication to this chapter, because now I am in need of sleep. I will try to update within the next two weeks, but I hope to write a short Stargate fic to coincide with Bonfire Night first. Please review!

By the way, Maria says 'quickly' and 'no' in French in that order.


	17. Divinity of Sais

Author Notes: Eep. Okay, so I meant to update and well, kinda, didn't. I blame my pathetic writing skills and motivation. Sorry! If you want to thank anyone for this story finally getting updated, thank Jordan, who consistently pestered me:)

Chapter 17: Divinity of Sais

Daniel stirred against the contrasting temperatures of the freezing cold stone floor, and the warm body next to him. He blearily opened his eyes, gingerly touching the gash on his temple; a token from the battle. He pushed himself up from the floor, grimacing as his stiff muscles protested. Next to Daniel lay a still unconscious Maria. Thankfully, as far as he could tell, she was unharmed.

Before Daniel had a chance to try and wake Maria up, the door to their cell creaked open, and light flooded in, making him squint. The Jaffa strode in and hauled him to his feet. Daniel was still too dazed from the effects of the device to struggle - much. He was taken to a room lit by torchlight and his hands were secured above his head.

Detachedly, Daniel looked at the forehead of the Jaffa; what he saw was very worrying. The tattoo was not only gold, but a symbol he had never seen before; a shield-like symbol, with a cross through it. This indicated that either the Goa'uld was either killed off years ago, or never left Earth. Considering the building evidence – the pulse of air, orange glow and freaky voice – Daniel was leaning towards the latter option.

The Jaffa gave the ropes securing his hands a final yank, and then gave Daniel a yellow smirk. _Shit. Not good._

* * *

Sam shivered. The devastation of the attack was hard to comprehend. It was one thing that they had to deal with things like this off world, but ever since the incidence with Aquiell, events had started happening closer to home; something that unnerved her. 

Jack and Sam were in Amin's office, waiting for everyone to return. The wait was unbearable. Ewan had left them there as soon as the Jaffa retreated. The door creaked open, revealing a pale and slightly battered Jonas. Sam immediately got up and hugged him. Jack got up, "Are you okay?" Concern could be heard in his voice. Despite Daniel's assurances that the Jaffa wouldn't get through to the second defence, they had succeeded, resulting in even more casualties.

Jonas nodded, "I'm okay. Where're Teal'c and Daniel?"

Sam bit her lip, "We don't know. There's been no word from the lower levels; we didn't even know if the second defence had been broken through or not."

Jonas nodded again, and if possible, went even paler, "The Jaffa pulled back soon after they broke through the doors. They're doing a count and are burying the bodies…" He broke off, shaking. Sam squeezed his arm. She knew how many young ones had been put in the second defence; the Tau'ri had been over confident.

"Here." Jack gave his friend a glass of water and made him sit down, "Carter, stay here with Jonas, I'm going to find someone who can tell us what's going on."

* * *

Daniel raised his eyes to the door as it opened in front of him. A woman glided in and commanded the First Prime to leave them. She was of immense beauty, with dark eyes and hair; the typical host. A golden hand ribbon device snaked up her arm, and it was with this hand that she touched Daniel's cheek. He recoiled, something that did not please her. She smiled, "As you can see, I am no Jaffa, just a human. There is no need to be afraid." 

"I'm not naïve. You're host is a human, and you're just a snake." Daniel spat in her face.

The Goa'uld backhanded him across the face, cutting his cheek, then leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, "If you know who I am, then you will know that by the end, you will be begging your goddess for mercy."

"Go to hell."

"No thank you; me and Osiris never got on."

Daniel stared at her in disbelief – that was the weirdest response from a Goa'uld that he had ever got, "Who _are _you?"

"I am Neith, Goddess of the hunt and warfare. I command the Jaffa tribes of Earth."

"You're a queen. That's how the Jaffa have survived all these years."

"For a human, you have a brain. Of course, until I gained power, I could not let my children reach maturity…"

"Charming."

"How is it that you know so much about the gods?"

"Aren't you meant to be all knowing? My people have killed your kind – Ra, Osiris, Hathor, Seth-"

"Seth was an ignorant fool! He wasted his time with humans when he could have had Jaffa."

"I guess you guys didn't get along then?"

"Enough! You will tell me what I want to know now, or you will wish you had."

Daniel spat out a less than polite phrase in Goa'uld in response, making Neith smirk. She picked up an object from the table behind Daniel, "Then this shall be all the more fun for me, and all the more worse for you."

Daniel screamed.

* * *

Jack wandered aimlessly around the tunnels, looking for someone who might be able to help, but everyone was too wrapped up in recovery to even stop to listen to him. Finally, he saw someone he recognised, "Hey!" Jack went up to the teenager who had brought their drinks earlier, "Raphael right? I need help to find my team mates, the ones who were with me earlier?" 

"I'm sorry, I need-"

"Look, I don't care, okay? All I need you to do is show me the exit so I can look for them myself."

Raphael shifted about uncomfortably, "It's not pretty out there."

"Show me."

The boy led Jack as far as the hall where the second defence had been. He was about to go outside and look, when a shout drew his attention, "O'Neill!"

"Teal'c?" Jack rushed over. Teal'c was fending off a medic's attempts to bandage his leg. Jack said, "Will he be okay?"

"I will be fine, O'Neill, I can walk perfectly fine."

"Where's Daniel?" the Jaffa looked away, "Teal'c…where is Daniel?"

Before Teal'c could reply, Amin came up to them, "He is not here Colonel. Neither is Maria. They are not accounted among the survivors, but they are not among the dead. We believe they were captured."

"What? Why?"

"We believe they have been taken to Cairo. We leave in two hours. You are welcome to join us."

Jack expression hardened, "We'll be ready."

* * *

The door of the cell swung open, and the Jaffa threw in a limp body. As soon as it slammed, Maria scrambled over, "Daniel? Danny! Wake up! Daniel, listen to me, please wake up." Maria shook him, unnerved by the amount of blood that transferred to her hands. "Oh gods." 

Daniel coughed, spitting up more blood as he awoke, "Maria?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, it's okay, we just need to find a way to get out."

Panic flew into Daniel's eyes, and he tried to sit up, only to be forced back down, "No, Maria, listen to me. It's not Jaffa, it's a Goa'uld. It was a Goa'uld all along."

"Daniel, you're already running a fever; you're not making sense. The false gods left in the rebellion."

"Look, the SGC over the years have come across Seth, Hathor, Osiris - hell even Isis, but it was already dead- _all on Earth_. Maria, this is nothing like what you know."

"You're rambling."

"No…" Exhaustion was apparent in Daniel's eyes, and he fell back into a fitful sleep before he could tell her more.

* * *

A team had been put together for the rescue. It comprised of as many experienced fighters who could be spared, which was a total of fifteen. This number included Amin and another woman called Lucy who were senior masters; everyone else was under the age of twenty five. 

The team of nineteen, plus one man from the Cairo garrison to make four equal search teams, were holed up in a small building while they tried to make a plan. Sick of waiting, Jack stood up and stretched, "I'm going to contact Hammond, let him know what's going on. Call me if they ever decide anything."

Jack went downstairs and, using the satellite phone from their equipment, called up General Hammond. He explained everything that had happened. The General was understanding, "Very well, Colonel. Do you need any assistance? I could have another team out there by nightfall."

"No thanks, General. We can't spare the time to wait. If that's all?"

"Actually, it's not. Jack, there's been an…incident here. I didn't want to, but we really need Mr Quinn back here."

"What? Why Jonas? What happened?"

"It involves him directly. We all know he is the only one who all the ministers will listen to, and one of them is here demanding his presence."

Jack glowered. He really didn't like the Langarans on principle, and considering SG-1's experiences lately, he really didn't want to let Jonas out of his sight. It seemed that every time he let one of them wander off, they almost got killed. "Understood sir."

The General passed over the flight information that Jonas would need, and wished the rest of SG-1 luck in getting Daniel back. Jack reluctantly went back upstairs and informed Jonas that he had to go home.

"What? But Jack, I want to stay here!"

"No arguments Jonas, General's orders. You catch a flight back in an hour. You should get ready."

"Colonel." Amin approached. "We have a few ideas as to where the Jaffa could be. The garrison have been gathering intelligence for many months now. We leave now."

"Be safe Jonas." Sam smiled, and then grabbed her gear.

"You too."

**

* * *

**

Daniel shivered as he awoke. His mind felt like half-set cement and his vision blurred in and out of focus. At first he couldn't find Maria, making him panic, and then she slid into view, "Danny?" She rested a hand on his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Daniel murmured. "Where are we?"

"Sometimes I can hear traffic, so I think we're in Cairo, or maybe Alexandria, but it's hard to tell; the windows are boarded up from the outside." Concern laced Maria's voice, amplified by her slight accent.

Daniel found it hard to focus on what Maria was saying. There was something at the back of his mind, something Neith had said before knocking him out by pouring some foul, viscous liquid down his throat; probably what had brought on the fever too. He knew something was weird. Generally, Goa'uld didn't waste time by capturing prisoners who would give them the same information, which meant Neith had other plans for Maria. Unfortunately, Daniel's mind was too clouded from the fever to work out what it was.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I am dedicating this week to writing Stargate; my other story has distracted me too much. I am determined to at least finish Daniel. Anyway, please tell me what you think:)!


	18. Tau'ri

Author Notes: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I really love them :) Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I said I would, but I've been a bit ill. Anyway, here's the last chapter of the third section in my story.

Chapter 18: Tau'ri

Daniel's throat constricted as he let out another series of dry coughs that tore at his throat. He was having trouble breathing and was in a state of semi consciousness. Maria shifted to a sitting position and laid a hand on Daniel's arm to prevent him from slipping onto his back. In one of his rare episodes of lucidness, Daniel had mentioned some liquid that the Jaffa, or Goa'uld as Daniel insisted, had made him drink. As time passed, Maria was becoming more and more concerned that her friend was having an allergic reaction to it. His breathing worsened with every passing moment and the fever did not show any signs of breaking.

Inside, Maria was fighting a war with herself. She doubted that the Tau'ri would come, and she knew Daniel needed medical help. Loath as she was to treat with the Jaffa, deals had been made in the past, and she was one of the most qualified people to do so. She sighed. Daniel's coughing had subsided, but his breathing was ragged. Making up her mind, Maria rose and strode up to the door. Banging loudly, she yelled, "I wish to speak with your leader, the Jaffa woman!"

Maria didn't have to wait long for the door to open. A young Jaffa stood in the doorway, "You will come quietly."

* * *

"This is dangerous."

"We were aware before we decided to do this."

"How can you be certain we were right to do this? The others may ruin it all before it begins."

"I have faith in Maria. She will see the truth before it is too late."

"And the other woman? What of she? Her sight is clouded."

"They will get through this."

A sigh. "Perhaps the Ancients were right. Humans are not the answer to the future."

"Are you saying the Asgard are wrong? And the Nox? Both races have seen the potential in the Tau'ri. _We_ have seen it."

"No, Aquiell, _you _have seen it. I hope for your sake that Daniel and Jonas survive."

"They shall."

Another sigh. "One is close to death already; the other's is soon at hand."

"SG-1 is strong. They shall all survive."

* * *

"My warriors informed me that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes." Maria ignored the desire to lower her eyes away from the woman. "My friend is very ill. I'm willing to make a deal with you if you let him go alive. Please, priestess."

The woman looked at Maria sharply, "Priestess?" For a split second, too short for Maria to notice, a look of contempt flickered across the beautiful face. However, it soon passed, to be replaced by a sweet smile that masked the cold eyes behind. "You are a human who shows respect at least. It is true that peace has been negotiated before, although no written agreement has been made for centuries. However, as of very recently, Jaffa have begun to believe that we can come to a peaceful agreement."

Maria smiled cautiously, "War helps no one. Everyone has different beliefs, but there's no reason to fight over it."

"Well said child." The woman clapped her hands sharply, and a Jaffa entered, "Escort this woman to another room in preparation for the _ceremony_."

"Wait, I'm sorry, ceremony?" Maria's eyes darted in panic to the advancing soldier.

"Ceremony of …peace, of course. We will release your friend presently."

Maria wanted so desperately for peace that she smiled, and followed the Jaffa. As the door closed, the woman's eyes glowed with liquid fire, and a smile of ice spread to mar the beautiful face. Presently, an older Jaffa entered to take his goddess's orders.

"Dispose of the man. Throw him in the Nile or something; be imaginative. I want you to prepare the woman and the chamber, but make sure she knows nothing of what is going on. Oh, and double the guard, I want no interruptions."

* * *

It had been an hour since the meeting and Maria was beginning to think that she had been wrong. For a Jaffa, the woman had been awfully accommodating, and had even wanted peace, despite the Jaffa being a warrior people. A loud thud outside jerked her from her thoughts, followed by a hissed command, "Be careful, you will wake the human. She must be kept unconscious until our goddess has need of her."

Maria frowned; why on earth would they think she would be unconscious? Her eyes rested on the tray of water on the table and realization dawned – it must be spiked. She had been too worried about Daniel to even think of her thirst, and was now very thankful for it. Kicking herself for being so stupid for listening to a Jaffa, Maria crept up to the door and pushed gently. To her delight, it gave; presumably the Jaffa didn't expect her to deny water under such hot conditions.

Maria slid halfway out of the door to take a look. There was only one guard, and he was busy chastising the other two Jaffa who were dragging…Daniel. Bathed in the flickering torchlight, he looked even worse. Any illusions she may have had of the Jaffa honouring their part of the deal disappeared when the Jaffa growled, "Dispose of him as quickly as possible, and then return to your duties."

Maria swore, and then slipped back into the room before the Jaffa noticed. She had to get out before the 'goddess' could carry out her plan.

* * *

The two Jaffa dragged the limp archaeologist out to the back of the building. They wore clothes to make them look human and headscarves were secured over their tattoos. The younger Jaffa, one not even above the age where he would receive his prim'tah, turned to his superior, "I can get rid of the human, sir."

"You are too eager, _boy_, return inside."

"No." The simple answer was followed by a zat discharging.

* * *

"Colonel!" Lucy ran over waving a radio, "We have received word from one of our undercover operatives. He has Daniel."

A look of relief spread over Jack's face. He quickly radioed Carter and Teal'c over to their vehicle and the four sped back to the garrison. Afterwards, Lucy looked like she'd never want to be in a Jaffa-driven jeep again.

Jack stormed into the building, only to be halted by Amin. "Please remain calm O'Neill."

"Calm? I want to see my friend. _Now_." Jack growled.

Sensing her commanding officer's patience was reaching its uttermost limit with the old man, Sam stepped forwards. "Please, where is he?"

Amin sighed and gestured to the door to the left; he made no move to follow them. The three remaining members of SG-1 carefully pushed open the door to enter a small hospital room with a few beds. In the one occupied bed lay Daniel, hooked up to an array of machines. Silently, the three friends sat around him, not even moving when the doctor came to do his tests.

SG-1 stayed with Daniel until Lucy came to fetch them, "Master Amin wishes to see you. We're going to mount an attack and rescue against the Jaffa to get Maria back."

"We'll be out in a minute." Sam smiled.

It was Teal'c who broached the subject first, "Are we going to help the Tau'ri, or remain with Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't want to leave Daniel; we don't really have ties to these people." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe, but d'ya reckon Daniel'd forgive us?" Jack sighed. "I don't want to leave him either Carter, but these are his friends, and right now, there is a hell of a lot of disillusioned Jaffa running around. I won't order you, but I'm gonna help."

Sam was surprised. She knew from that little speech that the Tau'ri were already above Colonel O'Neill's opinion of the Tok'ra, who he would never have said that for. She smiled weakly, "Then I guess I'll help too sir; can't have Daniel being pissed with me when he wakes up."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement, "I may be able to help to infiltrate the facility."

* * *

Maria pretended to be asleep when the Jaffa came in. Willing her body to remain limp, she was picked up and carried effortlessly down the corridor to a cavernous room. The only thing in the room, lit by a single candle, was a stone slab, which she was laid on to.

Fear gripped Maria; she was not liking the way this was going. The whole room screamed sacrifice, and regardless whether it was just her over active imagination, she knew she had to do something. The Jaffa turned his back to her, facing the far wall. Maria leapt to her feet and ran…only to be snagged around the waist by the priestess. "Get off!" Maria screamed pointlessly, "I will _not_ be a sacrifice!"

The Jaffa took Maria from the woman as she smiled, "Sacrifice? Whatever gave you that idea child?" Maria's eyes widened as the woman's eyes glowed, "You are to become my new host; you will be the new image of the goddess of the Jaffa. Unfortunately, this host is too well known to remain in public, but you will be perfect."

Maria kicked out as she was forcibly lifted and placed on the table; that voice was not normal.

* * *

"Tell me again how you did that." Jack was in awe of the boy, who had just successfully knocked out one of the Jaffa guards.

"I train. This way, I think."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"I'm a boy, they don't tell me that much."

Their talk was cut short by a piercing scream that rang through the passageway. The team pelted after the sound, the Tau'ri with swords and handguns, SG-1 with just very big guns. They burst in, two Jaffa losing their heads instantly. The Tau'ri had no idea what was going on, but one look at Maria made Sam zat her. The charge enveloped both her and the symbiote that had been inching up her chest; a woman lay dead on the floor, the ceremonial blade used to cut her throat lying still in the dead First Prime's hand.

* * *

It had taken a lot of explaining to get the Tau'ri to understand the scientific concepts involved in the Goa'uld, and Jack was sure that Carter explaining it had not helped – hell, he'd had trouble following.

Both Daniel and Maria were recovering, but SG-1 would not be joining Jonas for another fortnight. After contacting General Hammond on the night of the rescue, it had been decided to try and get the Tau'ri to become a branch of the SGC – like a Home Guard.

It was the day before they were due to return home, and Daniel sat with Sam, Teal'c Jack and Maria in the marketplace, watching the Tau'ri as they went about their routines as the day SG-1 had arrived. "Amin wants to see us before we go, said he had something to give us."

"Great, I love presents!"

Sam rolled her eyes at her CO, "When does he want us?"

Maria looked at her watch, "He's free now. I'll see you all before you leave."

Making their way to the Master's office with their new found ease, they knocked and entered. The Master smiled, "I wanted to thank you before you left."

"Ya welcome, always happy to get rid of snake problems."

Amin smiled again, "It has been decided amongst the masters of the Tau'ri that the US government may continue to use the Stargate, as long as it remains in the control of the SGC. You are clearly capable. However-"

"Aw, come on, can't you just leave it at the good stuff?" Jack groaned.

"However, it is under the condition that the base is under the command of either SG-1, or your leader General Hammond, who Dan'yel speaks of highly."

"You can't be serious." Sam frowned, "You mean if someone else tries to take command, you'll take the Stargate?"

Amin gave her a sly smile, "That is precisely what I mean Major Carter."

"Sweet."

"It has also been decided that you are worthy to be considered Tau'ri." Amin went over to his desk and returned with five pendants and an object wrapped in black cloth. "These are for you; Amulets of the Tau'ri. Wear them well and show people who you are." On the end of each piece of leather hung a small, wooden carving of the symbol of a shol'va.

"Thank you Amin." Sam took hers with care, and watched as Teal'c finally accepted the brand he had been given when they had first met him. Jack took his and Jonas', showing a care not normally displayed in his movements. Finally, Daniel accepted the last, rather worn looking Amulet, something that Sam suspected was not new to him.

The old master then returned to Jack, "This is for your leader, and whoever succeeds him." Unwrapping the cloth, Amin revealed a small ornate dagger.

"Thank you." Jack grinned, "It'll be great to have a friend who doesn't think we're young, primitive or just idiotic."

A fleeting frown passed across Amin's face, before he broke into a hearty laugh, and hugged Colonel O'Neill, much to the amusement of his team mates.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Yay! The third section is _finally_ complete! I'm so sorry that it took so long. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, because half term's coming up so I might actually get some time. Anyway, please review!


	19. Jonas

Author Notes: Hi! Thanks for your wonderful feedback! Just a reminder, it's AU, so in the episode Homecoming, Jonas was never asked to return to Langara, but a peace was established anyway. He's more respected by the Terranians and Andari than the Kelownans. This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 18. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 19: Jonas

Jonas knocked tentatively on the door of General Hammond's office, "Enter."

"General."

"Ah, Mr Quinn. I wish I hadn't been forced to recall you, but it was demanded."

"Uh, demanded, sir?"

"By me, I'm afraid, Jonas."

Jonas almost jumped out of his skin as a woman appeared from the direction of the briefing room. He cleared his throat, "First Minister Dreylock. It's good to see you again."

The woman smiled, "You look ill, Jonas. I hope this 'Egypt' did not give you any nasty diseases." The tone was light.

"No, it's just been a long journey, thank you ma'am."

"Well, I can wait a little while longer, I'm sure." Dreylock smiled again, and returned to her seat in the next room.

"Uh, General?"

"Dismissed." General Hammond frowned as he watched the young man practically run out of his office. His reactions had not been normal, but then, he reasoned, SG-1 hadn't exactly been having a normal time of it lately.

* * *

Jonas made his way straight to the office he shared with Daniel. Once the door was shut, he slid down the wall, and buried his face in his hands. Memories flitted before his close lids and he could feel himself literally shaking. More than ever, he wished his friends were with him, but he knew they had to help Daniel.

It had been stupid of him to imagine that he would never see another Kelownan again. Jonas clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking, and tried to compose himself. There was no reason to be scared; he was safe on Earth.

Purposefully controlling his breathing, Jonas rose to his feet and went to get cleaned up.

* * *

General Hammond was talking with the First Minister in the briefing room when Jonas entered. Dreylock gave a cat-like smile, "Ah, finally! General, I wonder if it would be possible to speak with Jonas privately?" She turned to Jonas, "I hear from the General that you have been through quite an ordeal – I would love to hear about it."

General Hammond frowned. He was loath to leave Jonas with this woman. The boy's mannerisms towards Dreylock were not friendly or open. In fact, the stance that Jonas adopted reminded him of Dr Jackson when he was withdrawn; head bowed slightly and his arms wrapped around himself defensively. However, he couldn't deny an ally, "Please feel free to use my office."

Jonas slowly followed Dreylock into the office, dreading the conversation to come. As soon as the doors closed and they were alone in the confined space, her face hardened. She dropped a file onto the desk in front of her, "Read it."

Tentatively, Jonas picked up the thin file and opened it. As he scanned the document, his face grew pale and his throat constricted, "You can't. The Andari, and the Terranians – they…they wouldn't allow it!"

"Oh Jonas, you are naïve. Our planet has been under the rule of the Kelownan government since the deployment of the naquadria bomb."

Jonas couldn't get his words out, "Wh-what?"

"Did you honestly think that the Joint Ruling Council would _last_? Kelowna is clearly the most powerful nation. We have naquadria and the Stargate, and we have direct contact with Earth."

"But all those peace treaties…"

"You didn't take them seriously did you? After all, you must have heard that we had renamed the planet _Langara_," She spat out the word with contempt, "These fools you stay with would never guess. The day we name our planet any word from that foul tongue is the day that your heathen gods return."

Jonas flinched at the reference to the gods of his people, but refused to break eye contact, "This legislation will not pass through."

Dreylock smirked, "It already has. Why do you think I'm here? You are returning with me."

Jonas took a reflex step back, "No I'm not!"

The First Minister gave him a pitying look, "I am your guardian, Jonas, you cannot refuse me."

"I'm an adult! You don't have power over me!"

Dreylock took a step towards him, "If you were of worth, or had any rights at all, then maybe I would leave you here, but you are a Langaran, and as such _will_ obey me!"

"No."

Dreylock made as if to hit him, but thought better of it. "You are not the only one in my care boy."

Jonas' attention sharpened, "What do you mean?"

"Three days ago, an illegal band of travellers were apprehended going to the Northern Reaches. It saddens me to say that Pasha was in this group. She is to be executed tomorrow, but if you were to return with me, I will make it so that she does not receive the capital punishment."

Jonas felt sick. Pasha was the only person that he knew back home who didn't look upon him in contempt. She, like him, was Langaran, and was only fourteen years of age. Neither of them had any family left. The only reason he had stayed on Earth and not tried to get her was because before he stole the naquadria, he had managed to find some Langarans. They had been happy to take her then, but now they had gone North, and consequently put her life in danger. "I don't believe you."

"Look in the second page of the file."

Jonas turned and almost threw up. The page contained pictures of the people he had left Pasha with. All five corpses were bloodied, and had the telltale signs of hanging by the neck. Smirking, Dreylock produced two dull coloured manacles. "It is compulsory that all Langarans wear these under the Registration Act. If you step out of line, then you will receive a shock." She laid them on the desk, "You will put them on."

Jonas felt sick to the stomach. Aquiell's gift to him had only amplified his hatred for this woman, "I will never go with a murderer like you."

"Harsh words Jonas."

"You're responsible for the Burning of the Camps!"

It was Dreylock's turn to go pale, "How would you know that?"

"Like you said, I've been through quite an ordeal, and had a few revelations along the way."

"I will not let you turn the people of Earth against us. If you do not return with me today, I will send a naquadria bomb to the North."

"_No!_"

"Then put on the manacles. Hide them under your jacket and inform General Hammond of your resignation. One slight indication that something is wrong, and I will execute Pasha and destroy the North. Vermin like you need to be kept in line, Jonas, and that is precisely what the Langaran Registration Act will do. You are hardly worthy enough to be our slaves."

Jonas gave in. It was inevitable. The Kelownans had always despised the Langarans, and now they had power over the other two nations, his people would never be equals. Jonas picked up the two manacles, and slipped them on his wrists, where they tightened and pricked his skin; they would now be impossible to remove.

* * *

General Hammond was furious. He didn't know what had gone on in his office, but suddenly, he had lost a member of SG-1. He wished he could contact Colonel O'Neill, but the rest of SG-1 were out of contact for another two weeks in the heart of the desert with the Tau'ri.

Jonas had already collected his things and was waiting silently next to Dreylock in the Gateroom. "I hope to see you again soon General." The Stargate exploded into life, and she walked up the ramp, waiting at the top for Jonas, "Will you tell the others I'm sorry, sir? I wish I could have waited, but I have to return now."

Hammond could tell Jonas was jumpy, and was being careful with what he said. He noticed the young man's eyes flick over to Dreylock for the umpteenth time. George Hammond lowered his voice so only Jonas could hear, "Something tells me that when they come back, it will take more than a Goa'uld invasion to stop them from coming after you."

Jonas smiled weakly, "Thank you sir."

He nervously pulled his sleeves down to cover his hands, and followed Dreylock up the ramp. With one look back, he walked into the blue.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So, what do you think? SG-1 will return next chapter, don't worry. Please let me know your thoughts:)


	20. Reunions and Meetings

Author Notes: Thank you for the kind reviews, they mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 20: Reunions and Meetings

Jonas sat curled up by the window. He was still in the Government buildings, and would likely stay there for the rest of his life. However much the Kelownans hated his people, they could not deny that his intelligence and knowledge would be useful to them. All they had to do was keep him away from anyone from Earth.

The door opened, but Jonas did not look up. Silence reigned in the room for many minutes after the door was locked behind the newcomer, until, "Why have you come back?" The tone was laced with venom, but Jonas was too far gone to even care.

Reciting in a dull tone, he replied, "I am sorry to taint your nation with my presence, ma'am. It was required of me to return."

"Why?" The tone was more upset now, "You were safe Jonas! You shouldn't have come back! Earth would have given you a chance for a new life!"

Frowning, Jonas turned towards the voice. It belonged to a young girl, with sandy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes that had not yet given up. Around both wrists were manacles identical to his own, "Pasha?" Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she walked forwards, "I thought you were a Kelownan-"

Jonas was cut off by Pasha throwing her arms around his neck and breaking down completely. Her legs gave, and Jonas was forced to sit on the floor to make her more comfortable. Not caring about any rules, Pasha started sobbing in another language, the language of the Langarans, "_I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you came back! You should have stayed with those people you met. I don't want to make you live like this-_"

Jonas cut her off before anyone could hear, "Sssh. Pasha, I would never blame you, I blame Dreylock for making both our lives hell. Please promise me you won't ever speak in our tongue again – if she hears…" Jonas shook his head, trying to rid that thought from his head, "Pasha, I promised your brother to keep you safe, and I've done a rubbish job of it so far. We just need to abide by the rules and…" Jonas didn't know how to finish; he didn't know how their situation could get any better.

Pasha shifted her position and leaned against his shoulder. Soon, her breathing deepened and evened out as she fell asleep. Jonas stayed awake for barely a few minutes more.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Jack was livid. He couldn't believe Jonas had just upped and left like that.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could hardly believe it either. The four had come straight to the briefing room upon arrival, and were now just staring at General Hammond, willing him to retract his statement. "He has been gone ten days. I was unable to convince him to stay…" Hammond trailed off.

Jack frowned, his anger abating slightly, "Sir?"

Their commanding officer sighed, "There was something odd about the whole incident. I haven't ever seen Jonas act like that, except when he was turned into a child. I was under the impression that Dreylock scared him."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I have never observed Jonas Quinn being afraid of the First Minister."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, looking decidedly worried, "Yeah, but he hasn't seen Dreylock since before the whole Aquiell experience. What if he remembered something and never told us?"

"You three have started to make a habit of that." Jack commented, causing Sam and Daniel to look away. "Sir, I don't buy that Jonas would suddenly just ditch us for Kelowna, or Langara, or whatever the hell they call themselves nowadays. I mean, he's not exactly popular there, regardless of the whole kicking Anubis' ass thing."

"I agree Colonel, which is why you are going after him. You leave at 0900 hours tomorrow. Dr Jackson-"

"I'm fine sir, I want to go."

"Very well. Colonel, I do not want to jeopardise our relationship with the Langarans, but I also want our boy back. Find out what's going on; I don't like our allies deceiving us."

"Understood sir."

"Dismissed. And get some sleep."

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, what is the reason behind this honour?"

"Oh, just here to catch up; never got to say goodbye to Jonas. He around?"

Dreylock's smile became rather fixed, "I am afraid he is not. He is helping in securing a mining treaty within the Andari Federation."

Jack didn't believe her for one second, "Oh, never mind, we'll stick around and wait."

"I am afraid negotiations are a tedious business, Colonel, he will be away for many months."

"You got a phone?"

"Excuse me?"

"How about lunch?"

"I-"

"Great! Shall we?" Jack strode ahead, leaving Dreylock storming after him. The rest of SG-1 smirked; it would be interesting to see how long Dreylock could withstand Jack.

* * *

"Jonas!" Pasha came skidding into the lab.

Immediately, Jonas was worried, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Four people have come through the portal! I think they're your friends."

"Pasha, not so loud, you're not supposed to know about the Stargate." Jonas had told Pasha everything when SG-1 had first come to their planet, "How do you know?"

"I saw them! They look just like you described. You have to come and tell them everything!"

"I can't. I won't endanger our people. Dreylock is powerful."

"And they are more so! They could even free us."

"I can't take that chance. Whenever they come here in the future, I'm not allowed to see them."

"Jonas…" Pasha pleaded, "Please, they will not believe me."

Before she could continue, Jonas leapt to his feet and looked immediately at the floor. Pasha whipped around and followed suit; a guard was standing in the doorway, "The First Minister commands that you remain on this level until otherwise instructed. You, girl, are to come down and serve food."

"Yes sir." Jonas was thankful that Pasha kept her voice in a subservient tone, and watched as she followed the guard out. He prayed that she would hold her tongue.

* * *

Lunch was, to say the least, interesting. Jack wouldn't let Dreylock have time to think or eat, bombarding her with the most ridiculous questions. As the second course was brought in, Sam decided to ask a few more questions to the point, "So, how is Jonas?"

"He is well. Please eat, it is delicious."

Sam did not miss the attempt to change the subject, "We'd love to talk to him. Now that the peace is being observed between your nations, it should be fine to talk to him after lunch, shouldn't it?"

"He will be rather busy, I fear, for most of your visit."

"Oh no!" The girl who was serving the drinks lost her balance, tipping the water into Jack's lap. "I am so sorry sir! It was an accident, I swear-"

"Silence, girl, and get a cloth!" Dreylock barked.

"Yes First Minister." The girl bowed and left.

Jack, however, had been watching the girl with interest before the accident; there was something oddly familiar about her that he hadn't been able to place. He also knew for a fact that she had tripped on purpose, "You know, don't bother, I'll get one myself."

Before the Kelownan woman could protest, Jack was up and out through the door that the girl had disappeared through. Behind him, he heard Daniel launch into one of his lectures – something about Mayan pottery. Dreylock was powerless to do anything.

Jack walked swiftly down the thin serving corridor, looking for the girl. He didn't go very far when a small hand grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a storage cupboard.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me your opinions!


	21. Dark Corners

Author Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have no excuse, especially considering all your wonderful feedback. Instead, accept my apology in the form of a new chapter.

Chapter 21: Dark Corners

"Woah!" Jack stumbled slightly, and then watched in interest as the young girl flicked on the light and hurriedly fumbled with the lock on the door. "Uh, hi, I'm Jack." He added a little wave for good measure.

The girl's eyes surveyed him suspiciously, as if she doubted herself, and then, "My name is Pasha. Have you come through the portal?" Her accent was slightly stronger than it had been back in the other room, and again prodded Jack's memory.

"Err…yes, I did, but we call it the Stargate. Again, _who _are you?"

"I told you. Is your name Colonel O'Neill?"

"What is it with the twenty questions? Yes, I am. So what are you doing hauling random strangers into storage cupboards?"

The girl's shoulders had visibly relaxed at his confirmation, and, for the first time, she gave him a smile, "I had to make sure it was you. This is treason."

"Didn't know I was that unpopular."

"No, you don't understand, I am forbidden to talk to anyone above my station unless I am spoken to."

"Your station...?"

Pasha waved her wrists so that the dull metal flashed in the flickering bulb. "I am Langaran."

"Yeah, so?"

She frowned, "Has Jonas told you_ nothing_?"

That got Jack's full attention. "You know Jonas? Where is he?"

"Of course I know him, he's my friend. And he's three levels above us. Which is why we're here – he needs help."

"What do you think we're doing here kid?"

Pasha fidgeted nervously, sneaking furtive glances towards the door. Perhaps it had been a bad idea after all – Jonas would be mad at her for just being here, and this guy was weird. Lowering her eyes, she muttered, "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry for wasting your time, my lord. Please excuse my behaviour, I meant no offence."

Jack caught Pasha's arm before she could escape, regretting his earlier tone, "No, I want to listen. And what's up with the whole 'my lord' crap?"

"I…well…you see…" Pasha suddenly realised how little she had thought this whole thing through. Gathering her nerve, she looked Jack directly in the eyes and gave him a very blunt version, "I've known Jonas for years; we're both Langaran. The Langarans are an inferior race on this planet. Three weeks ago, the Kelownans introduced a Registration Act, so now we are practically their slaves. However much it pains me to ask an outsider, we desperately need help."

Jack was speechless, "I'm sorry, back up to the part where Langarans _aren't _the same people as Kelownans."

"It's an ironic joke on their part, I think. A long story short, my people were brought here by our gods millennia ago. Many years later, another god of tyrannical values brought the people who currently make up the three continents you know of. Our faith and way of life was too strong for their god to control, so we hid far to the North; many of us still live there today. Unfortunately, even after their god almost blew us all up, his animosity towards us and our gods remained within the Kelownans. Through this, they _persuade _the Andari and Terranians"

Jack made an expression of distaste; there were too many 'gods' in that speech for his liking. He hoped he wouldn't find out that Jonas still believed in whatever whack-job of a snakehead brought his people here first. "Okay. I won't pretend I entirely grasp the whole history stuff, I'll leave that to Daniel, but I need you to take me to Jonas. Now."

Pasha shook her head, "Not now, you've been away too long. Stay in your rooms all night. When the street lamps go out, I'll come and collect you; the guard shift is the lightest then."

Jack nodded, and gave the girl a small, reassuring smile, before making his way back to a still chattering Daniel and his long suffering audience.

* * *

Sam paced their room, trying to expel her nervous energy. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and was intensely worried for Jonas. Teal'c stood stoically at the window, awaiting the lights to dim, while Jack tapped a random rhythm onto the window pane. Daniel was curled up in the corner, twisting his amulet between his fingers. Sam ceased her pacing and went to sit by him; Daniel spoke first, "Why did he do this?"

At first Sam thought he was talking about Jonas, but then rethought their situation, "You mean Aquiell? I honestly couldn't say." She leaned her head against his shoulder, "He said it was a gift; to help us. I personally can't see one scrap of good that it's done." Venom laced her last comment.

"Sometimes we think we're fine the way we are, but in the end, the truth helps, however bitter it may be." His fingers enclosed the amulet in a fist.

Samantha smiled softly, catching both Jack and Teal'c subtly observing their conversation, "I guess we'll see."

* * *

The streets had darkened an hour ago, and Jack was beginning to worry the girl wasn't coming. Just as he was about to give an enraged outburst, however, there was a barely audible knock at the door, and a small figure slipped through. Without saying a word, SG-1 followed Pasha down the maze of winding servant passages of the government building. They saw few other people, but no one saw them.

Pasha led them into a small room, and motioned for them to stay put as she lit a small light. Silently, she closed the door, and padded over to the tiny bed in the sparse room. They watched as she placed her hand gently on the sleeping form, which recoiled almost immediately. A small whisper came from Jonas, "_Pasha_? What the hell are you doing?" He froze as his eyes connected with the four other people in his room. A look of fear flitted across his face, "Oh god, what have you done?"

"Nice to see you too, Jonas. Miss us?" Jack hissed as quietly as he could.

Jonas scrambled out of bed, wrapping his arms around himself, half for warmth, and half for security, "I had to leave. You don't understand. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam murmured.

Jonas opened his mouth to reply, but Pasha beat him to it, "Because he's scared of that bitch downstairs."

Jack expected Jonas to defend himself, hell, he would have, but his friend just cast his eyes to the floor in defeat. As loudly as he dared, Jack directly commanded, "I want to know everything and anything you can tell me. Predominately, how do we get you two back to Earth?"

Again, Pasha beat Jonas to his reply, "He won't leave, neither will I, but that's beside the point, he's just being stubborn."

Jonas found his tongue, "Well forgive me for not underestimating Dreylock. We've all seem what she's capable of."

The voices were rising in volume, something that was making Daniel nervous, "Guys, calm it down a bit."

Pasha, however, looked fit to explode, "No, I will not, you have a whole new planet to go back to – you have a chance. Take it!"

Jonas suddenly went pale, "Shut up."

Sam tensed. Jonas' reaction had not been in response to Pasha. She had seen that look before – it was when he was listening. Unfortunately, Pasha was too wound up to hear a thing, completely forgetting where they were. She exploded, yelling at Jonas in a completely different language. Jonas leapt at her, clamping his hand over her mouth, "_Hide!_" He hissed at his friends, who quickly complied. Jonas then pushed the suddenly petrified girl onto the floor, and moved her hand up to hold her face, as if she was hurt. He rose just as guards burst in.

Jonas glared at them, all the while praying they hadn't been too close to hear that it had been a female voice yelling Langaran. Closing his mind off, he started yelling at the guards. He knew they wouldn't know Langaran, but he also knew Daniel would, "_I don't care how, but get her off this planet and never come back. Block Kelowna out of the dial system and-_" He was cut off by an agonising shock sent from his manacles, bringing him to his knees.

"Damn scum, can't even keep their barbarian ways out of their dealings with each other." The first guard spoke in disgust, reaching down and hauling a barely conscious Jonas to his feet, "You, brat - say goodbye." The guard gave a leering smile, as his companion snorted. They shut the door behind them, leaving Pasha shivering on the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Jack stood up from his hiding place in the alcove, "What the hell just happened?"

Pasha shook, "To speak Langaran or exhibit any sign of violence is the death penalty – no question."

No one said a word.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: This chapter is wordy and a bit odd, but I hope it explains a few things. More stuff should be happening soon, so don't worry. The holidays are almost upon us, and I _will_ update! I know I say this every time, but I intend to be motivated! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter:)


	22. Gods of Old

Author Notes: Thank you so much for the feedback! There are minor spoilers in this chapter from episodes in seasons one and two.

Chapter 22: Gods of Old

Sam sat on the floor, trying to comfort the distraught girl, all the while trying to figure out how they were going to get Jonas back. Jack paced the tiny room, "Alright, screw this. I've never liked these guys, so I want plans people – regardless of the effect on Earth's relationship."

"O'Neill, did General Hammond not state-" Teal'c began, but Jack cut him off.

"I know, and you can all blame me. Jonas is not going to get executed because our government want to be friends with Dreylock. Besides, these people condone slavery."

Sam frowned, "Short of threatening them and breaking out the C4 sir? I have no idea."

Pasha wiped her eyes, "I have another plan. I was going to tell you earlier, but, um… lost my temper."

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Before Jonas came back and I was caught, I was heading North with some other Langarans to where our last free city resides. We were answering a call to war."

"Say what?"

"When our spies got wind of the impending Registration Act, all Langarans were commanded home, or to any of our bases. We're not as few as the Kelownans would like to think; we tend to keep to ourselves. We are a warrior people, and will not remain in servitude any longer. The attack will be at dawn tomorrow."

Jack look to be in a state of shock, "Well, I gotta say I'm impressed. Did Jonas know?"

Pasha shook her head, "I was trying to get him off this planet. Unlike me, Jonas never grew up with the Langaran culture. He grew up in the Camps until he was eleven; until Dreylock had them burned – with the people still in them." Pasha's voice cracked at her last statement; Jonas had only told her this recently.

Jack's hands tightened into fists, "Alright then-"

"No." Daniel spoke up for the first time since Jonas had been taken.

"What?"

"Jonas asked me to get Pasha off this planet, and he's right – you're too young. In truth, he wants us all to go, and never return." Daniel shrugged.

"How do you know that? You were with us the whole time. What are you, psychic now?"

"It was when he was yelling in Langaran."

Pasha tensed, "How do you know our tongue?"

"Danny knows too many languages. I guess it was snake then?"

Teal'c frowned, "It did not sound like any Goa'uld dialect I am familiar with."

Pasha's expression darkened, "How dare you presume that our tongue is in anyway akin to that of the Ettins!"

"Oh boy." Jack suddenly clicked as to why Pasha seemed so familiar, she was just like Gaiwyn of Cimmeria, "They weren't brought here by a snake were they?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, Langaran is very similar to the Old Norse dialect. They were brought here by the Asgard." Daniel turned to Pasha, "What is the name of your god?"

Pasha raised her chin, "The great warrior Thor protects us, amongst the other great gods of the Midgard."

Sam gave a small smile, "Sir? If Thor brought them here, isn't it possible he left a hammer, or something like the Hall? We could contact him and ask him for help."

Daniel smiled, "Pasha, is there anything in your history that talks about a Hall of Thor's Might, or something like it?"

Pasha shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I've been away from home too long. You would have to ask our Elders."

Jack slumped against the wall, "Well, there goes that plan."

"Not really," Pasha smiled, "There's an old ring thingy in the North, like the one Jonas talks about – the spies use it sometimes. I was going to use that."

Sam looked incredulous, "We can use a ring transporter?"

Pasha shrugged, "I guess."

Jack grinned, "Alright, Carter, you stay here with Teal'c. Check in with Hammond, tell him what we're doing and keep up pretence with the Kelownans. Understand, however, that getting Jonas back is top priority."

"Yes sir."

"Daniel and I are going with Pasha to the North. With any luck, we can stop this war before it starts."

* * *

Jonas sat curled up in his dark cell. He listened, awaiting the inevitable clicking of heels that would signal Dreylock's arrival. He hoped he could be convincing enough as someone who didn't care what happened anymore. Thankfully, being around Jack had taught him a few things about insubordination.

Sure enough, a mere hour after he had been arrested, the echo sounded down the hall. Before Dreylock could say a word, Jonas gathered his courage, "Awww, I feel loved, you got out of bed just to talk to me- argh!" Dreylock shocked him from the door, "Well, that was friendly."

Dreylock's thunderous glare would have made Thor proud, "I expected more of you, Jonas."

"Yeah? Well Pasha is more annoying than I remembered."

"And the whole of your people?"

"Look, I didn't reveal myself to SG-1, so why don't we just execute me and be done with it?" They both knew Jonas' crimes would be too public by now to cover up.

"Do not think I am above it Jonas."

"Wouldn't for a second." The Langaran laid back on the bench and stared at the ceiling.

"Just remember that when you are publicly hanged tomorrow, no one will be around to protect Pasha." Dreylock shocked him once more, before strolling off, leaving Jonas to his thoughts.

* * *

"Ahh, good morning Major Carter, Teal'c" A slightly ruffled Dreylock greeted them in the corridor, "Where are Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson this morning?"

Sam smiled, cat-like, "They went out into the city. Don't worry, they got civilian clothes."

"Oh? They should have asked for a guide."

"They did. They were supplied by that girl who served us yesterday – the one that spilled water on the Colonel. He wasn't too happy, but Daniel persuaded him."

Teal'c watched in amusement as Dreylock's face got redder and redder, "Are you well First Minister?"

The Kelownan gave the Jaffa a fixed smile, "Quite well, thank you Teal'c. Please excuse me, I have a prior engagement." Dreylock made to move away, "Oh, and incidentally, I just wanted to inform you that some tests are being carried out in the city tomorrow morning, so the streets will be out of bounds for all citizens." She hurried off.

Sam frowned, "Well, that was dodgy."

"Indeed. It would appear that Jonas Quinn is to be executed tomorrow." Teal'c concluded

Sam bit her lip, "That's what I thought. We need a plan."

* * *

Jack crouched behind a crate, "You know, this planet's security is crap."

Daniel sighed, "I don't think they're expecting people to try and steal some pretty crystals and a weird ring."

Pasha poked Jack, "Are we going or what?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "No wonder Jonas has so much patience – he's had to put up with you for god knows how long." The three figures stole across the warehouse, "Alright, activate it and hope there are no nasty surprises on the other side."

The rings enveloped them in light.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Told you I'd update! Please review, I'd love to know what you think!


	23. Children of Thor

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. For this chapter, any Langaran is in italics.

Chapter 23: Children of Thor

"Oh boy." Jack raised his hands, along with Daniel. They were surrounded by a group of very angry looking people, "Kid?"

The girl nodded and stepped forwards, "_Please, my name is Pasha and I share your blood. These men mean no harm. They are friends of Thor and come through the great portal. This is O'Neill, and this is Daniel. They wish to speak with the Elders. _"

"Daniel?" Jack muttered, "She'd better being saying good stuff."

"Jack? Shut up." Daniel hissed through a smile.

The Langarans lowered their weapons slightly, one spoke, "_Do you take responsibility for them?_" Pasha nodded, and the weapons were lowered fully. Switching to English, the leader, a woman, introduced herself, "My name is Bera. What business have you with the Elders?"

Daniel, stepped forwards, "We need to know whether your god, Thor, left anything behind here that will aid in the coming battle against the Ettin worshipers." At this comment, Jack could have killed Daniel with his eyes.

Bera nodded, "Come."

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm as they moved away, "What happened to not taking sides in wars?"

"They won't trust us otherwise."

They were led out of the small underground room, and out into a freezing climate. Snow lay in patches on the ground, gradually melting with the midday sun. Jack pulled his cap on, "Pasha? How far north is the North?"

"We're far from any of the other continents. Do not complain; this is summer."

Bera led them to where some horses were tethered, "I hope you can ride. Unfortunately, the pass to the city of Thorbjorg is too narrow for any faster mode of transportation."

Daniel frowned, "Thorbjorg?"

Bera nodded as she reined her horse. "Daniel?" Jack prompted.

"Oh, er, it means 'protected by Thor'."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why do I even ask?"

* * *

"The cells are in the lower levels of that building, and I'd imagine, as guarded as the Stargate." Sam pointed on the crude map she had drawn up earlier, showing Teal'c the location of the other Government building. "Unfortunately, we have no way of getting inside; there are no Langarans working there who could get us in, or Jonas out."

Teal'c frowned, "Did Pasha not say that the Andari and Terranians do not condone the acts of the Kelownans?"

Sam sighed, "Even if they did work there, it's likely that they'd be loyal to the Kelownan Government and no use to us." She buried her face in her hands, "To be honest, there's only one realistic way of doing this – we have to tell Hammond and get reinforcements and get Jonas just before he's executed. Unfortunately, that means both admitting what mess we've gotten ourselves into, and cutting it very close for Jonas."

Teal'c frowned, "Perhaps there is another solution." Sam looked up, "Would it not be possible to pretend to be a Government official and gain access ourselves?"

A sly smile grew on Samantha's lips, "Teal'c, I think we have a plan. Now we just need a computer."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Holy…" Jack was speechless. The riders had reached the peak of the hill, and were now given full view of the city of Thorbjorg and its surrounding countryside. The city itself was large enough; a bizarre mixture of modern and old, both thatched cottages and high rise buildings, the predominant being a central tower, with a spike rising far above the skyline. It was not this, however, that caught their attention. Not one scrap a grass could be seen, such was the volume of tents, horses, vehicles and people milling around. It was an army camp.

Bera gestured to the scene. "This is approximately one third of our army, from both the city, and brought in from the smaller farming communities in the valley. The other two thirds are spread across the other continents, waiting for the signal."

"Incredible." Pasha breathed.

"Um, Bera? What's this?" Daniel was pointing at a strange device, positioned not far from them on the hill. It had a flat, slanted top with a mirrored surface that reflected out to various others lining the hills.

"They are a gift from Thor, given to our ancestors many years ago. When activated, they will create a barrier impervious to attack. It is one of the reasons we retreated here when the Ettin came. Thor left us his hammer and shield in case of danger when he could not come."

As they moved down the hill, Daniel commented, "It makes sense. The, um, Ettin, was one of the older ones, so maybe there was no Protected Planets Treaty. Thor would have wanted them to be safe. It's promising. If he left that technology, he could have left a Hall."

* * *

"Major Carter, what precisely are you doing?" Teal'c peered over her shoulder as she furiously entered information into the computer they had procured.

"I'm entering us in the system. With a building as big as that one, it's unlikely they'd know everyone. We should be okay. Besides, this technology is easy to crack."

Teal'c moved away; he would beg to differ.

* * *

"Wait here." Bera commanded, leaving them in what could be called a waiting room, before disappearing through a pair of carved wooden doors. Guards remained stationed at all exits, although as they were only armed with swords; Jack decided they were predominantly ceremonial. They had been instructed to leave their weapons in a store room, something that Jack was still antsy about.

"This is amazing." Daniel breathed, eyes sparkling, "It's like looking into the future."

"Daniel?" Jack gave him a bored look.

"Jack, seriously. The Langarans seem to be a culture like Gairwyn's, only after many years of development. The introduction of the other culture must have forced them to evolve faster. This is like seeing what the Vikings would have become!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "That's going a bit far, isn't it Danny?"

Daniel gave him a glare, "Look at these designs," he gestured to the patterning on the floor, "They've entwined pictorial designs with Norse runes. Their written culture must have evolved too…"

"The Elders will see you now." Bera had reappeared at the doorway. They were led down a passage and up some stairs. Everything was imposing and ceremonial, every design and decoration paid homage to the warrior culture. Bera showed them through another pair of doors, grander than the last, and into a huge hall. It was golden in colouring, with dark designs littering the floor and walls. At the same time, the decoration was humble, not going any further than needed to make an impression. At the opposite end of the hall sat five people at a wooden table, most wizened in appearance, except for the two men sat to the furthest right, who looked young enough yet to fight. Two more guards stood at either end of the table.

"Step forward." The central figure, an aged man with auburn hair called them over. "Hail. I am Lord Annar, Elder Master of the Langarans. Sitting with me are the Elders of this city. You will address yourselves to us." He gave a nod to Bera.

The warrior stepped forwards, leading Jack, Daniel and Pasha to a spot close to the table, but not within reaching distance. "May I introduce the four Elders of Thorbjorg. Mistress Disa of the East; Lord Hagen of the West; Lord Vegeir of the North; and Lord Ragnar of the South. Elders, may I present Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, men who hail from a world beyond the portal. Also a lost sister named Pasha, who led them here."

Before anyone could respond, the dark haired woman to the right spoke, "Come here child."

Trembling, Pasha stepped forwards. Mistress Disa smiled kindly, and took the girl's manacled wrists. In turn, she placed her ring onto each metal band, which snapped open. "We shall not have this filth in our halls. Dispose of them."

"Excuse me, but how did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"This ring produces a close range signal, at a frequency designed to make the mechanism weak and break. The spire you saw on arrival is designed to release all our brethren tomorrow, when we attack."

Jack frowned, "How do you know the Kelownans don't know this?"

Lord Hagan let out a rich rumbling laugh, "Step forward, boy, and tell me what colour my eyes are."

Bristling at being called 'boy', but still acutely aware that he had left his gun outside in the hall, Jack stepped forwards, "Green, erm, my Lord."

"Exactly. Tell me, how many Langarans have you met with eyes of any other colour? Or in contrast, how many Kelownans have you seen with green? It is what defines us as who we are."

Jack looked at each of the Elders in turn, then Pasha. At his slight frown, the girl rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jack, Jonas' eyes are green also."

"Well you can't expect me to notice these things!" Jack huffed.

"But surely, Lord Hagan, there are anomalies. It's impossible otherwise. I mean, I don't know much about genetics, but there has to be some leeway." Daniel pointed out.

"True, which is why all citizens who are born without green eyes are registered, so as not to be falsely accused as spies."

"What about contact lenses?" Jack asked.

Hagan frowned, "What are these '_contact lenses_'?"

Daniel moved forwards and grasped Jack's arm before he could make anymore of a mess, "Remember, Jack, even the Kelownans aren't as advanced as us. It's unlikely they've got lenses yet. At least no decent ones."

Suddenly, Lord Annar banged his fist on the table, making the men jump, "What was the point of your coming here? I have yet to hear anything of interest."

Daniel hurriedly made to explain, "Our friend, a Langaran, is due to be executed, and we need help in getting him out. We also believe that somewhere near here is the Hall of Thor's Might. If we can find this, there will be no need for you to go to war."

"No need for war?" Lord Ragnar spoke for the first time, "The Kelownans must pay!"

"At such loss of life?" Daniel argued.

"It is honourable to die in war."

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud." Jack burst out, "Surely it's better not to die at all? I mean, I personally like my life, granted, it's full of snakes and completely wacko, but I don't think dying is a great goal in life!"

"Stop this!" Mistress Disa commanded. "Ragnar, you are not listening. Yes, Daniel, there is a Hall, not far from here, in the hills. Many travel there, yet only Elders are permitted to enter. Every one of us have passed all but the last test. It is said that when the last test is completed, Thor shall return."

"We would like the opportunity to try."

"That is not possible."

"We've been to a land named Cimmeria. They were under attack from the Ettins, and Thor's hammer was broken so could not protect them. With their help, we entered their Hall and solved the riddles. Thor came and saved them."

Ragnar shook his head, "This is nonsense. Your friend will die with honour, having defied the Kelownans to the last, for we can spare no men. The Hall is sacred, and should not be desecrated by the likes of you. We welcome back our sister, however, can you fight?"

Before Pasha could answer, Jack spat, "No she cannot! She isn't even eighteen and has no battle training. Like hell is she joining your war!"

Ragnar grew red in the face, but was cut off by Disa before he could reply, "He is right. I am in charge of the female fighting force with Bera, and Pasha is too inexperienced and young. You will not change this Ragnar. As for my views, I believe that their friend should not be discounted. Yet, I do not agree with leading them to the Hall."

"I agree with Disa." Hagan nodded.

Lord Annar frowned, "Vegeir, you have said nothing on this matter, nor throughout the proceedings, what say you?"

The young man sat forwards in his chair. He was by far the youngest of the group, only slightly older than Daniel, with blonde hair accompanying vibrant green eyes. "The Elder whom I replaced, my master, passed onto me a story of a sister land in the stars, and he too called it Cimmeria. It is a younger community than our people, and for a while, we traded with them through the portal, before the Ettin of Kelowna came. It is well to know they prosper yet still. I say that if they trust you, then so do I. I will lead you to the Hall, and if your word holds true, I will help you save your friend."

Lord Annar nodded, "One voice is enough to carry, and I will support his decision." Both Hagan and Disa nodded in respect of the decision, but Ragnar shot to his feet.

"This decision is a mistake. We barely know them! Excuse me, Elders, but I must prepare the army."

Disa shook her head, "Bera, I would have you accompany Lord Vegeir. Have your Second prepare the troops. If you can, try and make it back before the troops move out. If not, you will go with the offensive through the rings."

"Yes, Mistress Disa."

"Pasha, you will return with me to my rooms, I have many questions to ask of you. I take my leave of you, my lords."

Lord Annar rose with Disa, who left through a side door with Pasha and an accompanying guard, "I wish you well, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. Come Hadan, we shall prepare. Good travel, Vegeir." The final guard left with them.

Vegeir smiled and rose. "We will have to leave now to arrive by late evening and return before dawn."

Bera smiled, "I am afraid it also requires horses once more."

Jack groaned.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c hid round the corner from the building they needed to get into. They had managed to trick Dreylock into thinking they were all in their room for the night; not an easy feat. Sam handed Teal'c his security pass. "Urgh. These clothes are awful and itchy. Alright, it's 1800, sign on shift for the night. Ready?"

"I am, Major Carter."

"General Hammond's not gonna be pleased with this when we tell him." The Stargate had been under analysis, and as such they had not been able to send a message. The technician who had informed them almost had a heart attack when he had to explain to Teal'c. "Let's go."

They walked along the path towards the back entrance, to be greeted by security. Sam had been right; the guards hardly gave their new faces a second look. As soon as they were inside the building, Sam pointed towards the stairs heading down, "This way."

After an hour of searching, they finally found the right sector, "Apparently, Government buildings are the same ridiculous mazes whatever planet you're from." Sam commented.

"Indeed." Sam smiled. Sometimes, she swore Teal'c just humoured them.

"What the…" All of the cells were empty.

"What're you doing down here? This area's off limits!" A guard came striding towards them.

Sam bit her lip. Thinking fast, she replied, "We heard rumours there was a treasonous Langaran down here."

"That is true, we wished to…speak with him." Teal'c added.

A sly smile spread on the guard's lips, "True enough, but it was transferred earlier. Apparently, it was under the command of the First Minister, and that's why she wanted it moved. In case someone tried something. It's gotta be brought to justice after all. Them scum gotta learn where their place is."

Sam made a noise that could have been taken as agreement, "Sorry we missed…_it_." She hated the fact the man refused to acknowledge Jonas as a person. "We'll be out of your way now."

"Be seein' you."

By the time they got outside, Sam was despairing. "Now what? We can't get to Jonas. He's only got until dawn, which will probably end up being 0800, just before people go to work."

"It appears that we will have to retrieve Jonas Quinn when he is brought out for execution."

"Is that even possible, though? I mean, we're not talking about a primitive culture here and there're only two of us."

Teal'c answer was simple, "It is possible. We will rescue him."

* * *

Vegeir led the group of four up the hill. The sun was beginning to set; being further north, the days were slightly shorter. Fires were being lit in the camp, and they flickered in the half light. The wind blew in their direction, making Jack frown, "What is that?"

Bera listened, "You have bad hearing if you have only just heard that. It is a chant; Lord Ragnar must have finished his speech."

"What are they chanting?"

Bera and Vegeir cast their eyes forward, and continued on their way. Daniel paused for a second, and then, "They're yelling _Ragnarok_, over and over."

"What does it mean, 'Go Ragnar!' or something?"

Daniel gave Jack a long suffering stare, "I told you before, Ragnarok is the Norse end of the world."

"Well, that's okay, I mean, don't the good guys usually prevail in these end of the world battle things?"

Daniel looked down, "In Norse mythology, neither side prevailed, both good and evil died. They're not expecting to win this; they just want to destroy as many of the other side as possible." Daniel turned his horse, and followed the others up the hill, "We should hurry."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: That was longer than last time:)! I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought!


	24. Ragnarok

Author Notes: I never want to see another exam paper again! Thankfully, though, that's all over, allowing me to concentrate on finally finishing this story. Thank you to everyone who has not yet given up on me. Here is the penultimate chapter for you all!

Chapter 24: Ragnarok

"We are here." Vegeir brought his horse to stand at the foot of a large golden obelisk which flickered in the torchlight that Jack directed at it. The group had been riding for hours, much longer than either Langaran had predicted due Jack's weaker riding skills. The sun had set long ago, while the moon had risen into the darkening dusk. They had seen each star flicker into being above their heads, guiding them as they made their way through the boreal forests that covered the North. Their whole journey had been uphill, and now, as the ground began to level off, they had finally reached their destination.

Jack dismounted, painfully, to join the other three. Neither Langaran made to move towards the obelisk. Instead, Vegeir turned to Daniel, "I hope you will forgive me for doubting you, but I must insist that you lead the way into the Hall, so I may be certain that you spoke the truth of Cimmeria."

Daniel nodded, and stepped forwards to lightly tough the red gem inset into the centre of the monument. Immediately, a shaft of red light shone outwards, enveloping the four travellers.

* * *

It was pitch black, until Jack and Daniel fumbled for their torches, shining them around the chamber. "Well, this looks horribly familiar." Jack sighed. "That little guy seems to have a thing for small, cramp, underground spaces."

"This isn't right. This isn't a hall, it's too small." Daniel frowned. "The test for Langara must be different for Cimmeria; Vegeir did say they traded, so maybe Thor wanted to make sure they succeeded through their own merit."

"Wait!" Bera's voice rang through the darkness, "Where is Lord Vegeir?"

"Disa said that all of the Elders had passed all but the last test. He must've been transported straight to the last test."

Before any of them could continue to speculate further, a brilliantly white hologram of 'Thor' materialised in front of them, "I am Thor. You are brave to come before me." Jack gave him a little salute, "However, only the worthy may witness Thor's might."

"Fun."

Bera commented, "He is smaller than I imagined, although I suppose it was a recording?"

Daniel nodded, while Jack snorted, replying, "You think he's short, wait till you see him in person." Bera cocked her head, confusion marring her features, "Alright Daniel, what do we do?"

"This looks more like a maze than a hall…"

"Yeah, well as long as it's Unas free, I'm okay."

"This is an antechamber," Bera murmured, "This way."

The woman led the way though a small arch and down a low passage. After many twists and wrong turns, they finally emerged into a cavernous room, much larger than the hall at Cimmeria; at the other end stood another obelisk. "Let's go." Jack walked swiftly forwards and then, without warning, the room began to shake and move. "Holy…" He didn't get any further as the floor wrenched itself upwards and tilted, cracking as it did so. The gradient was so steep that all three immediately lost their footing and tumbled down towards a newly materialised abyss at the base of the slope.

Daniel scrambled to get a hold, and successfully wrenched himself up onto the unaffected floor of the passage from which they had come. Jack, meanwhile, lost his grip on his gun as he grabbed onto a jutting outcrop of a newly formed ledge just above the drop off. Getting his bearings, Jack looked wildly around. The final member of the trio, at first, was no where to be seen, and then he heard Daniel yell and point, "Jack!"

Bera was hanging onto the edge of the cliff-like slope by the tips of her fingers, just out of Jack's reach. A metre or so above her, his gun was hooked by its strap on a small crack, and slipping. Suddenly, Jack saw Daniel pale, his eyes fixed on something behind them all. Turning around, Jack's stomach turned as he saw a hideous winged creature soaring towards them. Its bared razor sharp teeth and flexed talons left Jack with no doubt as to its intentions, and his immediate instinct was to try and grab for his gun. For a moment, he froze, and then made his decision. Flinging himself on his stomach, he stretched out his hand as far as he could towards Bera, "Come on!"

The woman looked terrified, but determined. Pulling herself up towards him, she wildly released her grip and lunged towards Jack, who grasped her by the arm. At the same moment, the creature swooped down, sinking its talons deep into Jack's leg, pulling him backwards. Letting go of Bera as she was pulled onto the ledge, Jack found himself falling as his weight proved too much for the creature to cope with.

The world shifted, and Jack found himself sprawled on the decidedly flat floor, with Bera a few metres away and Daniel running towards them; his leg felt nothing of the pain it had a few moments before, "Are you both okay?"

Jack groaned, "We're gonna have words to Thor about these little tests of his."

Daniel smiled, "They're not over yet."

Their attention was caught by the hologram re-materialising, "You have shown true selflessness and bravery. Willingness to sacrifice oneself to save another is an honourable trait. I salute you. Now you must add wisdom to courage. Solve the riddle of the runes and I will show you my true might" Once again, the three were caught up in the red sweep of the obelisk.

* * *

While two parts of SG-1 remained hidden in the underground depths of the planet, the remaining three resided miles away, watching the first glimmer of dawn creep over the horizon; one from a cell window, and two from the confines of an alley where they had spent most of the night. Sam shifted uncomfortably to look at her watch, "0600 hours. It's not long now. I hope the Colonel got through; Dreylock's bound to realise we know something by now."

"Have you given any thought as to how we are to rescue Jonas Quinn? I myself have meditated on the problem, but have yet to find a valid solution to the problem."

Sam placed her head in her hands, "No." She sighed, "I can't see any safe way of getting him out whilst avoiding civilian injury. What we really need is more manpower."

"And yet that is impossible with the Kelownan Stargate under analysis."

Sam gave a hollow laugh, "Yeah, I keep wondering if that isn't a coincidence."

Teal'c frowned, "Do you believe that Dreylock has planned it so as to prevent escape, Major Carter?"

"I don't know Teal'c," she scrubbed her face roughly with her hands, "I can't seem to think straight. I just want this hell to be over."

Teal'c didn't reply, he only draped his arm around his friend's shoulders to wait out the dawn.

* * *

"Finally!" Vegeir rose from his seat below the frozen hologram of Thor. "I had begun to believe you were not coming."

Jack, Daniel and Bera took a few seconds to gain their bearings, and then looked around the chamber. It was much like the one in Cimmeria, with three walls depicting runes, pictograms and geometric shapes. "Well, any ideas?"

"I have been trying to decipher the runes' meaning, yet once again, I have made no progress. And as to the meaning of the shapes, I cannot fathom." Vegeir informed them.

"Well, the runes are definitely not Pi like last time." Daniel ran his fingers lightly across the carvings, "There are sections of this wall that are sand, just like the rest of the shapes."

"Daniel? What do the runes say?"

"Well, assuming that the runes stand for numbers instead of ideas, like last time, they read: 1, 1, 3, 5, 13, 21, 55."

Jack frowned, "What does that mean?"

Daniel shook his head, "They must have some meaning, but Sam would know better than anyone…"

"Daniel, we don't have time. I need you to figure this out. What about these shapes?"

Vegeir shook his head, "They do not necessarily hold the key. If this is truly a test of wisdom, then the worthy must be able to see past things meant to mislead."

"Perfect."

For the first time, Bera spoke up, "Did you not say that there was sand next to the last rune, Daniel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could it not be that Thor wishes us to dictate the next number in the sequence?"

Daniel frowned, "I don't know Bera-"

"Aww, c'mon Danny, Thor always did love our dumb ideas. Why not?"

"I know, but these numbers appear to have no sequence."

"Yes they do!" Bera walked forwards, "We are taught these numbers in our schooling. The sequence is not complete, and that is why it does not look correct. My lord, are these not the Gudrun Numbers?"

"Say what?" Jack looked blankly between the two Langarans, and then to Daniel, who shrugged.

"They cannot be, child, the number two must be included…"

"Not if the sequence misses out every third number."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Daniel tried to get them to explain.

"The sequence of numbers wherein the next number is determined by the sum of the two numbers previous. Here, the sequence has been changed to make it less recognisable; it misses the numbers 2, 8 and 34."

"Daniel?"

The archaeologist frowned as he tried to understand what Bera was explaining, and then his expression cleared, "Jack, it's the Fibonacci Sequence! This sequence of numbers can be used for all manner of things; I've read about how they even appear in the biological make-up of-"

"Daniel! We get the picture, so what do we do now?"

"We must write the next rune in the sequence; 89." Bera supplied.

Daniel hesitated a moment, and then reached up to trace the correct rune in the sand. It melted away, revealing a golden orb, which Daniel reached out to touch. Immediately the hologram dissipated, to reveal the real life Asgard, "I am Thor."

"Hey buddy!" Jack called over and waved while Vegeir and Bera looked upon the little alien with shock.

"O'Neill? Dr Jackson? Why have you once again interfered with the tests we have set up?"

"Um, first, they did all the work; hardly showed them what to do. Secondly, we really need you help, and we don't have much time."

* * *

Sam's thoughts were disturbed by a commotion outside in the main street. People of all ages were heading in the same direction; towards to square. "Oh god." Sam murmured, "Teal'c, it's time."

Admittedly, their plan had many flaws and had been only partly formed, but the premise was simple. Sam would use her P-90 to shoot the rope of the noose at the last moment, as she had done once to impress the rebel Jaffa. Teal'c, meanwhile, would be placed closer to the gallows, on the other side of the square, to fire shots into the sky and create panic while Sam moved around to retrieve Jonas. The plan was hardly foolproof, and all depended on Jonas' reactions once Sam had cut him free. Nevertheless, both were hopeful.

* * *

"Good morning Jonas." The First Minister regarded the small form curled up in the corner of the cell with contempt, "I hope you slept well."

Jonas raised his head slightly, his clear green eyes meeting hers with equal hatred, but he refused to reply. Two guards moved forward, and unlocked the door. "Get up." Jonas didn't even have time to flinch before he was grabbed roughly by the hair and pulled to his feet. With Dreylock in the lead, Jonas was half walked, half dragged out of his cell and down the corridor and stairs, flanked either side by a guard twice his size.

They turned a sharp corner, and he was suddenly blinded by the dazzling cold sunlight of dawn. He had never seen the square so full. As soon as he stepped forwards, the crowd roared and jeered, throwing things like rocks in his general direction, whilst being careful to avoid the First Minister. None of this, however, registered in Jonas' senses. His attention was wholly fixed on the thick noose, swaying gently in the breeze. A sick sensation caught in his throat, but he swallowed and tried to calm his mind.

Dreylock was already making her speech; something about the bane of civil society, and barbarians, no doubt. She had moved forwards towards the crowd, around the gallows, which were raised above the platform by steps. Meanwhile, one of the guards brought Jonas to face him, and made to tie his hands. What happened next made them both stare in shock. Both of the manacles on the Langaran's wrists simply slipped off and fell to the wooden floor of the platform. This went unnoticed by both Dreylock and the crowd, but not the other guard. "I told you," he hissed to his partner, "Them lot ain't right. It's like witchcraft or summat. Give that here."

Jonas felt his arms being wrenched behind him as the other guard secured his wrists with the rope bindings; painfully tight. The guard behind him grabbed his hair, snapping his head back, making his vision blur for a second, "If it were up to me, you'd get a lot worse than a simple hangin'."

Dreylock's voice suddenly carried as the crowd quietened, "Bring the traitor forward."

Jonas was forced up the steps. For a second, he thought he saw a blur of some oddly familiar white robes, but as he focused on the point, they were gone. He was forced forwards onto the smaller stage, and the noose was slipped over his head and tightened. Jonas closed his eyes, not wanting to see the crowd's faces. The whole square had gone deathly quiet as Dreylock stepped forwards to make one last speech.

Jonas' eyes snapped open. Surely he had imagined it? But then it came again, louder, and then it continued in a rhythm. Drum beats. The crowd had heard it too. A chant joined the drums, but it was too distant to make out. Only Jonas understood it:

_Ragnarok!_

The drums and chants built. Confusion spread through the crowd, and then distant screams could be heard streets away. Panic replaced confusion and the crowd began to shift and mingle. Dreylock frowned as one of the guards came up to her and whispered a report in her ear. She shook her head, and then yelled an order to the guard next to Jonas, "Do it! Now!"

Before anyone could register, the guard had kicked the lever to the trapdoor under Jonas' feet, and there was a horrible second where he was falling. This sensation was replaced almost immediately by a burning along his neck as his head snapped back, caught by the rope. He couldn't breath and his vision was darkening rapidly as he attempted to draw even a single breath.

The rope broke clean as a single bullet sailed through the twine. Jonas fell hard to the platform below, but the rope had tightened to an unbearable level and his hands were not free to loosen it. Suddenly, breath flooded into his lungs and his vision cleared. A tiny, stick of a girl, knife in hand, had cut the noose, and was working on the bindings on his wrists. Before she jumped back down into the crush of terrified Kelownans, her eyes, bright and alive with a strange joy, locked with his, and in Langaran she yelled, "_Fight, brother! For honour and Thor, we die free!_" And she disappeared, leaving a small handgun with him.

The full scene met Jonas with the force of a speeding train. Everywhere, blood was flowing in the streets as Kelownan met Langaran, the latter of whom were far better armed. Jonas scrambled to his feet, grabbing the gun, and staggered across the platform in an endeavour to get cover. Before he could take so much as a step, a bullet tore through his right shoulder; shot from behind. An agonising pain shot through his body as he fell. Blinking hard, he looked up to see Dreylock standing over him, gun raised, "I should have burned you along with the rest of your family when I had the chance."

Jonas only just moved before another bullet tore into the wood where his head had lain just moments ago. He twisted and tackled the woman to the ground. With his uninjured arm, he tried to wrestle the gun off her.

A shot rang out, and both disappeared in a blur of light.

* * *

Two figures materialised on the deck of Thor's ship, both lying down, unmoving. Fresh, dark blood slid slowly across the floor. Jack ran towards the two forms and fell to his knees next to them; they had only meant to transport one. "Jonas?" Jack turned the closer of the two forms over, his breath returning to him as the Langaran met his gaze. His worry, however, did not dissipate when he noticed the terrified, unfocused eyes of his friend.

"Jack." Daniel was next to them, helping Jonas to his feet; the Langaran passed out.

Thor stepped forwards, "Please, place him in here." He indicated to a pod.

Daniel complied as Jack gingerly turned over the other body, "Shit." Dreylock stared up at him, blood seeping out from a bullet hole just below her ribcage; dead.

"Jack?" Daniel asked again.

"She's dead; Jonas must've done it. Point blank, seeing as how she was transported with him; must've been a struggle."

"O'Neill, Bera has signalled that they are ready. I am transporting all Langarans to Thorbjorg now." Thor moved some crystals on his podium, and then "I shall be addressing the Langarans with their options. As you have said, they did indeed pass the tests themselves. I shall transport Major Carter and Teal'c up to join you. It is the fault of the Asgard that this animosity was allowed to escalate, so we will solve it."

* * *

SG-1 stood in front of the Elders of the city next to the Stargate; Thor was with them. "So, you guys'll give us a call when you're settled?" Jack shook Vegeir's hand.

"Indeed we will, Colonel. The new Langara is most interested in establishing relations with Earth."

Sam smiled, "Don't forget, you'll have to contact us via the alpha site the first time so we can get you a GDO."

It had been decided by the Elders and the majority of the Langarans that it would be in the interests of peace to move on. Thor had offered them an uninhabited planet to relocate to, under the Protected Planets Treaty, and although they were loath to leave their home – as Ragnar had so maturely pointed out, they were there first – they had decided to place trust within the one who had kept them safe for so long. Kelowna, meanwhile, would be on rocky relations with Earth for a long time thanks to their neglect to mention the Langarans; Jack was even planning on recommending they sever connections completely.

"Well, it's been fun. Sure you don't wanna give us a lift Thor?"

"No, O'Neill, I think it would be beneficial for you to use the Stargate."

Jack gave the small little alien a very suspicious look, but glossed over it, "Alright Daniel, dial us out."

"Fare you well." Mistress Disa smiled, "And Jonas, be sure to come home often."

Sam placed a reassuring hand on her friend's uninjured shoulder as he smiled shyly in return. The Elders and Thor disappeared in flashes of light as the Stargate simultaneously spewed forwards its plume of blue matter. "Onwards to home kids!"

The five stepped forwards into the blue, only to be spat out in a considerably undignified fashion, into a room that definitely did not belong in the SGC.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So, what do you think? I've only got one more chapter left, and that should be up in a day or so. Please review!


	25. Madmen and Destiny

Author Notes: This is the final chapter! It's almost been a year and it's finally complete. I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for all the encouragement you've given me.

Just as a warning, the language is slightly worse in this chapter than usual, but I mean no offence.

Chapter 25: Madmen and Destiny

"What the hell?" Jack untangled his limbs and sat up.

"Welcome back."

"No way!" Sam scrambled to her feet and reached for her gun, but it was gone.

"Who the hell are you?" By the reactions of three of his team mates, and lack of weapons, Jack's anger was already building. And then in dawned as to where they were; the sandstone walls, weird carvings, admittedly the Stargate was a new addition to the décor, but they were definitely back. They had come full circle.

"Aquiell, I presume." Teal'c could not have put more venom into a neutral tone if he had tried. Anyone else would have been running for the hills if Teal'c had looked at them like that. In contrast, the alien simply smiled.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you both in person, Jonathan, Teal'c."

Jack looked like he had swallowed a Goa'uld, "You're testing my patience as it is, so don't push it baldy."

"I apologise; Jack."

Daniel's eyes hardened and he spat out in a voice very unlike his own, "Why did you do this to us? What gave you the right?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary?" Jonas spoke for the first time, his voice cracking from the recent strain and emotion, "How the fuck was it necessary to screw with our already messed up lives? You're fucking twisted!"

Jack would have added something, but he was too deep in shock; he had never heard Jonas swear, nor had he ever thought it possible. The change to this once gentle character only riled Jack's temper more.

"You will let us go. Now." Teal'c rumbled; there was no DHD, or any apparent exit to the room.

"Indeed I shall, but not just yet. First, let me introduce myself."

"Thought you did that already," Jonas spat.

"I am Aquiell, of the Furlings."

"Say what?" Jack wrinkled his nose. "I always imagined you as, I dunno, more furry, and shorter."

"Any insult that may come from that is completely nullified by your amusing mental image of us, Jack. But no, I assure you, I am of the Furlings, one of the four races of the Alliance."

Sam gave a hollow laugh, "I would have thought you might be more responsible."

"On the contrary, dear one, it is through responsibility that I did this."

"Speak straight for once." Daniel interrupted.

"Each of the four races has, or had in the case of the Ancients, a specific place in the universe. The Asgard have always protected the weaker and younger; the pure. The Nox use their skills to heal the worlds. The Ancients built vast civilisations and constructed technology to further the advancement of all. And we, the Furlings, we See." Aquiell clasped his hands in front of him, inviting conversation.

"I'm sorry, you '_see_'?" Jack laughed.

"What is it that you see?" Teal'c asked.

Before Aquiell could reply, Jonas spoke, "No way, we are _not_ having this conversation again. Let us go."

Aquiell's expression turned sad, "Our insights are far more advanced than those that the Goa'uld gave you, little one."

Jonas took an involuntary step back, "Get out of my head!"

Sam frowned, the scientist in her coming to the fore, "You see into the future?"

"We see shadows and flickers, possibilities and probabilities. And what I saw when you first set foot on this planet spurred me to act. You were not ready then, now you are as ready as you can be."

"I don't understand."

"Your race has always had promise, we have always known this. The Tau'ri especially, and the SGC more so. But the five of you are the most special. You have all faced danger and complicated situations many times over. You have even cheated death. But each time, you return to each other. As such, fate has placed you in the foreground for what is to come. You will need all the skills and strength you possess, and all the allies. It is all I can do for you."

Jack looked at each of his team mates in turn. All were exhausted. Teal'c shoulders sagged and dark shadows circled Sam's eyes. Bruises still mottled Daniel's face, only now just fading, and an ugly red mark of raw skin and bruising was forming along Jonas' neck. His voice low and soft, Jack raised his eyes to meet the Furling, "What could be so bad, that it could merit all of this?"

"Something is coming." The gate began to spin and dial to create an outgoing wormhole.

"So? Why them? Why any of us?" The plume of the wormhole shot outwards.

"It is all I can do for you." A light built in Aquiell's palm.

"What is coming?" Jack yelled desperately.

They were all thrown backwards by the light through the wormhole and hurled out the other side into a heap on the cold metal ramp of the SGC as the Iris grated close and the power flickered back on. Their heads span as fatigue overcame them. However, one word echoed through their minds, through the Gateroom, and through the whole SGC:

_Evil._

**FIN**

Author Notes: It's finally over. I'm desperate to know what you thought – of this chapter and the story in general. Before you ask, I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, but I doubt it, I sort of want to leave it there. Thank you all for the support and encouragement, I ask only for a final review.


End file.
